The Lone Shinobi
by GoldenNaruto
Summary: Obito executed a well laid plan to send Naruto to a different world to make it easier to complete his 'moon eye plan'. Naruto tastes what vengeance is like. Holding her dead body in his arms, he swears to avenge her. Will he destroy everything to get his revenge or will he find some relation to hold onto? Ex-Root Naruto.
1. Chapter 1 - The Start

Naruto's vision become blurry as his eyes started getting wet. He hated that feeling, he hated crying. It made him remember his days when he was helpless. It made him feel helpless. He closed his eyes and wiped the tears. He roared at the sky. The sheer energy radiating from his body pushed the leaves, twigs, small branches and dirt away from him. The ground beneath him cracked and a dent was formed around him. The wind picked up pace. He lowered his head and remained there for next half hour, unable to open his eyes in fear of seeing her lifeless body in his arms.

He wiped his tears leaving a dried trail on his whiskered cheeks. He was not going to cry anymore, not until the people responsible are dead.

He opened his eyes and they were no onyx black anymore. They were replace with blood red and black eyes. The three tomoe traded themselves with a beautiful pinwheel of black color with blade like designs. The red iris was just multiplying its magnificence. He put her lifeless body down and looked at his lying sword and in the next instant they both were gone.

* * *

 **Around six years back**

"How is he? Was it successful?" the man in his sixties asked which was nothing above a whisper. His face was covered in bandages. Standing with the help of a stick, still there was an intimidating aura around him. At the gate of small room stood two person looking under the light of few candles at a eight year old blond lying on a bed, unconscious with bandages covering his both eyes.

"Yes Danzo-sama. But sir, do you… do you think he can use it properly?"

"I don't know. I am not even sure if he can awaken those."

"You mean to say those are not even awakened?"

"No. That Uchiha never got a chance"

"A kid then?"

"Yes. A kid. A kid who lost his life in the massacre. We just have to wait and see what an Uzumaki blood can do with a Sharingan. After all, Uzumaki are considered to be long relatives of Senju".

Danzo being a cold manipulative warhawk, had taken full advantage of the massacre, collecting as much sharingans as he could. That was something which Itachi didn't know and Danzo was never going to let him know. He would have never allowed that.

"Make me know when he's awake. I have to go see that old senile hokage"

"Yes Danzo-sama"

Danzo turned and vanished into the dark leaving his prized asset under the care of the medic. If all of these go according to his plan, he would be getting a weapon such fearsome that can stand against anyone holding his own ground. With the power of kyuubi and the sharingan to have control over it, it was too good to be true for him.

* * *

 **The first two chapters will be short.**

 **First 9 chapters will be like base of this story. Main journey of Naruto will start from 10th chapter. But I recommend the readers to read from chapter 1 to get a clear story.**

 **First i would like to clear some doubts that may come to readers' mind after two or three chapters. I will send Naruto to Earthland ( duh, its a crossover).**

 **Also I want to maintain a balance between the two worlds if possible.**

 **So good readers, please bear with me and do review. good or bad.**

 **So, here I start my first fanfiction.**


	2. Chapter 2 - the Awakening of power

"You can't hide forever kid" the root ninja barked, laughing sadistically. A eight year old blonde was hiding in the dark, blood was flowing from the numerous wounds decorating his body like a warrior. If it wasn't for the tenant that lived inside him, he may not be even breathing. He didn't understand why he was being hunt. Danzo had called him earlier and asked him to run and hide if he didn't want to be killed.

Inspite of all the trainings he had for controlling his emotions and being calm, his heart was racing in the danger that a kunai might be sticking out of his body any minute. He calculated his steps and reached to only one conclusion. If he want to see other day, he had to hold his ground and fight. He may be outclassed but he was not going to give up. He never learned that.

Taking a deep breath, he threw several kunais and formed several hand seals. _Kunai kage bunshin._ The kunais multiplied and hit its mark. The root ninja who was supposed to be there turned into a log.

 _'Substitution?'_ thought Naruto. His positon was compromised and before he could change it, shuriken flew towards him. He blocked few and jumped to his sides, preventing them to pierce his body.

"Got you kid!" before Naruto could turn to see his hunter, he had to turn and block the incoming kick to his torso. But the force was enough to push 40kg boy to the wall. Blood came out his mouth. Moments later both got indulge in exchanging blows. In spite of being just 7 years old, Naruto was better than most of the chunins. But fighting against a jonin was just enough for him, especially when the jonin was coming with an intent to kill. But he was still holding his ground somehow. For each 5 blows he took, he was able to block 3 and give at least one. After a minute of beat down, a punch was placed on the face of older root ninja with a force so much, he was sent flying to the opposite wall with blood coming out of his mouth. Before he could regain his composure, Naruto was onto him again.

The tide of battle was changing, Danzo saw this too. "Both of you can stop"

Naruto stopped his 'claw' inches away. The reason of this change in fight was obvious. Danzo saw his eyes. Danzo saw his demonic eyes staring back at him. The thing which made him smile was the two tomoes on each of Naruto's eyes. Naruto had activated his sharingan.

"You can stop Naruto. All this was just for your sharingan"

Naruto pulled his punch back and walked to Danzo, his wounds closing with each steps he took. "If it had got any longer, Kyuubi would have killed him" he said to Danzo. His voice didn't betrayed any remorse or any emotions.

"That's the price we were ready to take. Go take rest, you have earned it"

Without saying anything, 7 year old root ninja went to his room.

His room was small, with minimal light possible. It contained a bed and a book stand filled with scrolls and books. As soon he lied on his bed, he drifted to sleep.

 **"Hahaha. Looks who's here! It's the jailor himself"**

Naruto opened his eyes and found himself again in the sewer. "Hello, Kyuubi. What can I do for you?"

 **"Don't mock me vermin. What can a human do for me?"** Kyuubi roared, pushing back his jailor a few steps back with his breath. His rage change into sadistic grin and said **"unless… unless you can free me"**

"You know I can't do that. We both have become one, if we are separated I would die"

 **"And should I care about that?"**

After few minutes of silence, Kyuubi said again **"So, you have awakened that cursed sharingan? Even more to hate you now"**

Kyuubi had already told him about the masked men and Madara who had used their sharingan to make him do their bidding. The reason why his parents died and the true 'animal', as kyuubi referred, responsible for the kyuubi attack all those years back was that masked man.

"You know what I am always thinking. Don't you? So you must know I will never use sharingan on you, unless no other option is left. I don't want to depend on any other's power, whatever Danzo and others say. And I believe when I will be truly in need of your power you will give me. After all if I die, you are going to die to"

 **"You kid. You intrigue me. But you also know my death will be temporary. I will come back sooner or later"**

"I know Kyuubi-sama" Naruto know how much kyuubi hated to be called like this. "If you allow me, I would like to take some rest"

Kyuubi doesn't reply and went back to his sleep, closing his demonic yellow eyes and putting his head on his paws.

It has been months since Naruto got two tomoes in each of his eyes. His days were same. Waking before sun light even hit the ground, practice, learning new things, practice then sleep. All things inside the base of roots. The only time when he was allowed to go outside was during mission. He didn't complain about it, in fact in that way he was spared from the hateful stare of villagers, not that he gave a damn about that. But still sometimes he wished to be free. Occasionally during his free times in missions, he used to look at sky and birds, getting a small feeling of jealousy, jealousy of their freedom. Not that he was going to do something about that. At least for now.

Danzo had given him the Uchiha scroll containing knowledge about sharingan and fire style jutsu. Another 'loot' from Uchiha massacre. It was not complete, hell he didn't even know how much it contained and how much there was still left to learn. He had told Naruto to always keep by his side and never lose it as it may be the last of source to learn about sharingan. Naruto had kept it inside his storage seal which was engraved in his left shoulder. Having storage seals made like tattoo on skin was useful. They cannot be forgotten or lost and easily accessible. But his was something all cannot have. It was special seal made by the Uzumaki and only for the Uzumaki. Danzo got those Uzumaki sealing scroll from the hokage for the blonde to learn. After all, no one can open them except their own blood.


	3. Chapter 3 - Two Meetings

Chapter 3 – Two meetings

It was dark. Sky was decorated with stars. Naruto was sitting on a branch gazing at the vast sky, taking in all the beauty he could. He was rather short for a 10 year old. But with practice and pushing himself to extreme on a daily basis for last few years, he had made sure that height factor does not affect his power, skill and fighting abilities. He has started making a name for himself. ' _Little fox'_ was what people were calling him, for the fox mask he used to wear. His name was not as famous as Itachi, being both the child prodigies. But this was not related to their level in any way. After all, Root was all about being invisible, working from the shadows.

The people who had seen the face of the _fox_ and know his name were handful. Few of them were below, setting up tent to have rest after a mission. It was a simple mission of getting some intel. But as Danzo used to say, 'no intel is unnecessary, no mission is small'. . Naruto had left this work to one of his shadow clones.

"Hey! You can go and sleep. I will take the first look out" his team captain who was completely dressed in root ANBU uniform said.

Naruto looked down and jumped near the tent. He gave a nod to his captain and went inside the tent and drifted to sleep as soon as he closed his eyes.

Just few moments have passed, Naruto sensed someone's presence. His survival instincts kicked in and sprang into crouch holding a kunai. Eyes blaring red looking at his unexpected guest. The orange masked man, the kyuubi had told him about, was sitting next to him. He was the person responsible for his parents' death, for all the deaths in konoha and more importantly his own 'condition'.

He studied the man. He was wearing orange mask with one hole through which red eye was shining brightly. He felt a little pang in his heart. He hadn't felt like that before. He just ignored that and prepared himself to attack in case his guest tries something.

"There's no need for that. I am just here to… talk. And also I don't think it will affect me anyhow. Don't do anything stupid and you will live". The fake Madara had come to check the Jinchūriki of nine tails. Naruto know that if the masked man wanted he could kill him in instant and disappear just like he came, without alerting the Root who was guarding. So, he decided to play along. "Now is not your time".

"Time for what?" Naruto asked.

Obito just stared at him. The mask was hiding the small smile which was gracing his lips. "So, how did you get the sharingan?" It could be his opportunity to make his work a little easy.

Naruto didn't reply.

"When you going to wake up, you will forget our meeting. I am going to give you something" Obito closed in the distance and looked into his eyes. Sharingan stared back at Mangekyo. After few seconds Obito stood up. With final words he disappeared, "We will meet again Naruto, may not be in this world".

Naruto just looked at the disappearing figure and drifted to sleep once again.

In seconds Obito had calculated his steps and made the best possible path for him to his success after looking at Naruto's eyes. But one thing he missed, he missed kyuubi. He did not take account of him. He made Naruto forget about their meeting but he forgot about the creature of which Naruto was the jailor. He also didn't know that Naruto's eyes had taken something more than what he planned to give.

Hundred meters away, Obito appeared. He was glad he decided to come and see his 'human sacrifice' today. At first he just wanted to kill some time. He had took his first step in capturing the Jinchūriki.

"What did you do do to him?" asked white Zetsu while appearing from the branch on which Obito was standing. "We could have captured him"

Obito turned to face him and answered him "I just gave him something which will benefit us in future. Now is not the time for us to take any actions" Bijuus had to be extracted in order to maintain balance. Extracting Nine tails first, was not possible. Neither was he going to babysit Naruto till they were ready to extract his bijuu, which could at least take years. The best and easy thing to do was to wait. He has other priorities which were as important. He has to make Akatsuki stronger.

He waited for a second and asked Zetsu, "You were bringing some new members for Akatsuki I suppose"

 **"** **They are waiting for 'the leader'. I came to inform you about that"** the black part of Zetsu replied.

"Let's go then" they both disappeared the way they came.

It has been a month since his meeting with Obito. Naruto didn't forget about their meeting as Obito had planned, thanks to the Kyuubi. When Naruto woke that day from sleep he had forgotten but Kyuubi made him remember. He had given his report to Danzo about that mission including about his small meeting. Danzo didn't let his face betray any emotions but Naruto could tell he was little tensed with all these developments. He told Naruto to forget about all these and he would look into this masked man.

Naruto woke up, panting. He had that dream again, that nightmare which he had been having for a month. Everything was red in his dream, there were people lying, he couldn't tell whether they were dead or asleep. Whenever he tried to look up, he would see the moon, a red moon. Seconds later, he was thrown out of his own dream.

 **"** **Trouble sleeping? That dream again?"** Kyuubi asked from his prison. Naruto had told him about that dream.

"Yea. That bloody dream again. That dream doesn't make any sense" he closed his eyes, his jaw clenched hard enough for the muscles to tick. After all the practice he was assigned by the slave driver Danzo, he was barely getting any sleep. He opened his eyes and looked at the ceiling. He misses the clear sky filled with stars so much which he only get to see when he is assigned a mission and during practice it was generally day, which he was getting regularly, and he thanked god for that. Most of his missions were generally easy reconnaissance mission or just as a support. Danzo didn't want to give an important mission to a ten year old irrespective of his abilities but he also wanted to help him gain as much experience as possible, after all he was his prized possession. If he had to compare him with Itachi at his age, he would put his wager in favour of Naruto blindly.

 **"** **This doesn't look god if you ask me. That masked bastard used his eyes on you. You better look your back from now on"**

"You don't have to tell me that" Naruto looked in the eyes of Kyuubi, almost half as big as him. He then turned to walk out of his sewer mindscape.

 **"** **Talking to me like that? You sure like to take your chances"** Kyuubi waited Naruto for his response. When he didn't get any, he closed his eyes and he added, **"Don't misunderstood me puny human. I just don't want to see you die in the hands of that Uchiha. I could care less if you die or rot somewhere"**

Naruto knew what Kyuubi wanted to say, Naruto will come to him for power sooner or later. And he knew he was right, if that masked man was really the one who infiltrated Konoha and got out unharmed, even after facing the Yellow Flash himself, he would need all the power and help he could to face him. Help was something he didn't believe in. If he had to fight he was not going to depend on others, atleast any other human. He also know that Kyuubi was not showing him any care by asking to take precautions. He just hated that masked man more than he hated Naruto. He stopped and turned to look at him before disappearing in darkness.

A year passed. The sun was up, Naruto was looking at the sky, standing still. If only this was night, he would have savoured the sight. A voice brought him back from his thought. He ignored it and continued to look at the sky. The voice called him again. He looked to his right at the person who was calling him. He was of same age as him. He was wearing black pants and black shirt, showing much part of his abdomen. Naruto understood what was going on. He was going on a mission. He went to the root operative and asked "I guess we have a mission, Sai?"

"Yes. Danzo-sama requires your presence for the briefing at his office". This got Naruto attention. Why is he asking to meet him in his office for briefing rather than in the briefing room? He decided to drop this.

Sai looked behind Naruto from where he came and gave Naruto a smile, "That's very impressive Naruto-kun. We should call some medic-nins".

Naruto looked back at the training ground, at the 4 root ninjas lying down. They all were around his age except one who was few years older. A couple of them were unconscious and one was helping the girl to sit, taking the support of the tree. She was same age as Naruto. Her hair was black and up to shoulder's length. She looked at the standing boys and said to Sai with a smile, "Naruto-san is getting better. It's like we are not improving at all".

Naruto left after saying "After fighting you, I wouldn't disagree". Sai gave them a synthetic smile and followed Naruto to Danzo's office.

It was a small room with a table in the centre. Behind it was a chair where Danzo was sitting. Against all the walls were shelves full with scrolls and books. Danzo looked above form the papers scattered on his table at the blond. He motioned Sai to wait outside. Sai bowed and left.

Naruto looked down at the papers to find it some kind of maps, drawn by hand. He looked at the old man again and asked "I suppose you have a mission for me. And seeing there's no one here other than us, I suppose this will be my first solo mission".

Danzo looked at the blond Jinchūriki for a minute before saying, "This is a simple reconnaissance mission. You have to head to sound village to get some information on one of Orchimaru's hideout. High stealth is required for this so sending more than one will increase the chance of getting detected. And you are the best asset I have available free now. You have to go in, look around and come out. A simple in and out mission. But I do warn you, this can go south anytime and you will on your own".

Naruto knew who Orochimaru was. One of the great minds and truly genius. At least that was what he would have been called by everyone if he had chosen the right path. But Naruto knew, good or bad, he was extremely dangerous and on a whole another level than him. If he really had to face him there, there would be snowball chance in hell he would come back alive. Then he had to do only one thing, as Danzo explained, go in and just come out undetected with any information he could get. "When I have to leave?" he asked the old man.

"You will leave in an hour. You will reach the sound city around evening. Get out of there by tomorrow. I want to see you here in one piece by tomorrow evening. Take this map. It's not accurate but it will somewhat help you. Dismissed".

Naruto bowed and leave. He had a long journey to cover. After all the morning practice it was going to be one hell of a mission. He went to his quarter to get ready.

After one hour, Naruto was standing on a high branch of a tree. He was in his complete root gear. His fox mask was hanging behind and had a black sword on his back. It was still morning and academy was just going to start. He looked down and saw few kids of his age were going towards academy. The boy in front was wearing a blue shirt and white half pants. The thing which got his attention was back of his shirt. The Uchiha emblem was clear as sky. 'An Uchiha'. He had heard about the massacre which took place couple of years back. He knew there was only one survivor. Itachi had left his brother alive.

Before him were following few girls. This was something new for him. Pink hair. The girl next to her was a blonde. He looked at each girl for a second and moved his attention to the sole Uchiha again.

Sasuke stopped and turned to look at the tree where Naruto was standing. He had left seconds earlier. "What happened Sasuke-kun?" asked the pink haired girl.

Sasuke looked at the girl from the corner of his eye for a moment and went ahead without giving an answer.

It was dark already when Naruto reached the hideout. He saw some sound ninjas who were keeping an eye on the location. Naruto decided to maintain a low-key and moved in the shadows. With the help of sharingan, he had an advantage. He could see where no one else could. Shadow was supposed to be the true friend of a ninja, but with sharingan it was a part of the ninja. He looked for the safest way to get inside. After few minutes Naruto was hiding behind a tree, looking straight at the entrance which he selected as his point of entry.

He made several shadow clones and sent them inside. He had a gift for this kind of missions in the form of shadow clones. When they disappear he get their memories, what they saw, what they learn. It was the one of the reasons of his growth at such a remarkable speed. The only drawback is that his shadow clones could not remain for longer than an hour or two. He had to complete his mission in that span of time or else he had to send his shadow clones again and again or worse he would have to go himself in the snake's pit.

He looked again around for any sound nins. He was hiding on a tree just few meters west to the entrance which he had used. He looked to his right and saw one coming to his way. Naruto took out his sword and waited for him to come. If situation calls and he was spotted, he had to dismiss that sound ninja before he could make any sound. Or else he had to abort the mission and run. The sound ninja came below the tree and passed straight. Naruto took a deep breath which he was holding for some time and sheathed his sword.

After an hour and half he received the memories of one of his shadow clones. One of his shadow clones was out of chakra and dismissed itself. He knew others would disappear in no time. Slowly one by one each shadow clones dissapeared.

His last clone was moving silently toward the end of the corridor. At the end, was a large gate. He could feel that the room that gate led to was different, and somewhat important. He slowly opened the door and looked inside. He was shocked to say at least after seeing what was inside. It was some kind of experiment and research room with bodies decomposed and destroyed at different stages in the large container which was filled with certain liquid. He knew those were dead and there must be a reason to keep them that way. When he realised where he was, he at once came to one conclusion. ' _Experiments. Orochimaru's guinea pigs'._

A sudden knock got his attention. He turned to look at his right jumping backwards to make some distance. His sword was now in his hand. He looked at the… he did not know what he was looking at. He could barely see a human body floating inside the container which was filled with a different liquid, other than the others. Since he was still alive, Naruto realised it must be some kind of life supporting liquid, which was cloudy. His body was covered in black designs or tattoo, which was on most parts of his body.

"please h-help me. They had gone a-and left m-me to die here"

Naruto saw his lips moving and understood what he wanted to say.

Naruto went ahead to get a clear view. He looked at the board in front of the container. ' _cursed seal? Subject Number – 41'._ It was written on the board that he was subjected to this 'cursed seal' just a day before and he was dying in under a day. Whatever it was, that was dangerous. Before it could see the subject again, he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

All the memories came back to Naruto. He clenched his teeth. He had to see it again, there must be something left other than the bodies. He had to find something, because he was getting a bad feeling about this cursed seal.

Either he could send again clones or he could go himself. He was not sure whether sending a clone again would do any benefit. The room was on the opposite side of the hide out. The clones didn't had enough chakra to go, search and came back. If situation arises he would have to carry something back, which could be heavy, meaning extra chakra.

He decided to take his chances. He once again looked around for any sound ninja. When he was sure he was alone there, he went inside. Before he could reach his destination a blast shook the complete foundation of the hide out. It took him just a fraction of second to regain his balance.

' _This building is not stable anymore. I have to get out of here'_ he knew he would not be getting any more information even if he went there. He could tell the blast was coming from there only. A stone double the size of his head, dropped from the ceiling. He had to jump to the side to keep his head from splitting up. He looked at the cracks forming at the walls and ceilings. He stood up and ran towards the exit before the hide out could swallow him alive.

When he barely got out of the exit, he saw some sound ninja already present there.

"So, it's you who destroyed this hideout. Thanks for the help, Orochimaru-sama had already given us orders to destroy it". The sound ninja looked at the small root ANBU and said laughing sadistically, "now let me repay you" he jumped on him when his hand mutated and his finger nails grew to a length of half a feet, "WITH YOUR BLOOD".

Naruto drew his sword and slashed across his chest, blood flew like water from a fountain. His attacker was lying behind him, dead, after a second. Seeing how easily the small boy killed one of their own, the remaining 17 sound ninjas got furious and prepared themselves to leap on him. Naruto was not going to play this game defensively. The only way he was seeing himself getting out of there alive was to kill one or two from a side, make an opening, and get away as fast as possible. He jumped to one of side, before the sound ninja could move pain spread throughout his chest before getting numb and finally falling on the ground. He took out the sword from the dead ninja's chest and stabbed the next in the side.

He saw it, he saw an opening but before he could move a large fist made contact with his chest and he was sent flying to the nearby tree. He coughed blood and thanked his shield he was wearing for saving his life. He was just spared with a few cracked ribs. That punch was something he had never felt before. He looked at his attacker, his hands were large coming down to his knees. _'One of Orcohimaru's experiments'_

He stood and prepared himself for the incoming ninja. His eyes widened when he realised he was not holding his sword. It was still there, stabbed in one of the dead ninja.

It was too late for him to defend himself. He prepared himself but the attack never came. The ninja was thrown backwards. He saw who had saved him. A white haired man was standing next to a toad, who was of same height as the man. White hair and toad, it didn't took Naruto long to know who he was.

In the next few minutes, all of the sound ninjas were lying on the ground. Jiraiya turned towards the eleven year old ANBU. "You doesn't seem old? How old are you?"

Naruto stood silently for a minute then spoke "eleven".

"Root ANBU? Well there's no surprise with your age there. But Danzo really send you here of all the places? Where is your team?"

"There's no one. I am solo".

"Alone?" Jiraiya said almost shouting.

"I could have successfully completed my mission if it wasn't for that blast. I guess it was you. Well thanks for the heat you put on me by doing that"

Jiraiya laughed "Well in defence I didn't knew there would be any kid playing here. And I save your life in last. Didn't I? Well come on now, we should head back now. I suppose you would also be going to konoha?"

"Yes" was the reply from Naruto. "But I know my way" Naruto turned and started to leave.

"I am not letting you go alone. Naruto" Jiraiya said with a serious face.

Hearing his name Naruto stopped. He was not expecting Jiraiya to know who he was.

"Yes I know who you are. The ' _Little Fox'._ I can tell just by seeing your hair and those whiskers are a dead give-away"

Naruto touched his mask, it was broken from a side. 'It must have been broken during my escape from the hide out'.

"So, I guess you were keeping tabs on your godson after all"

The surprise was all over Jiraiya face "How? How did you know about that?"

Naruto just stared back at him and removed his mask revealing his sharingan to his godfather.


	4. Chapter 4 - A new beginning

Chapter 4 – A new beginning

Naruto was standing at the window, looking outside at the street. It was crowded. He rarely saw the roads of Konoha during this time of the day. But this was going to change for him. He didn't know whether it was for good or not. He was free now, free to do anything if it was legal, free to just lie and stare at night sky. But also he didn't wanted to change, not after all the hard works he had done.

He sighed and turned to see his new apartment. It had one bedroom, one hall which also had the kitchen.

"I hope you like it Naruto-kun. This will your new home from now on" said Sarutobi. Sarutobi had decided to come along with Jiraiya to show him his new apartment.

Naruto was not going to complain anything. This apartment was bigger than his quarter at the root. He shook his head implying he liked it.

"Good then. I will be leaving for now. If you need anything just tell me or Jiraiya. Good luck Naruto-kun for your new life". Sarutobi turned and went out of the apartment. Naruto saw hokage going towards the hokage tower from his window. Naruto saw two of the ANBU gaurds following him and two were keeping an eye from the shadow, going from tree to tree.

"I should also leave now. Take care Naruto. And once again I am sorry for leaving you" Jiraiya said to him.

Naruto looked at his godfather and said, "It's alright".

Naruto turned towards his bedroom to lie down. He was tired, not physically but mentally. Last two days had been tough for the young ninja. First the mission at sound village, then meeting with Jiraiya. And then this, moving to his new apartment, starting his new life.

He closed his eyes to take rest. He tried to recall everything that happened since yesterday.

 ** _FLASHBACK_**

Naruto removed his mask and looked at Jiraiya. Jiraiya stood there, his eyes widened at seeing his eyes.

"Where did you get your Sharingan Naruto?"

"If you asking me if I killed some Uchiha, then I didn't"

Jiraiya was sure that Naruto can't kill someone for that. But he had to make sure. After all Naruto was following Danzo orders for some long time.

"Few years back. It was implanted in me. Please understand I can't tell you who it was or where I got these" Naruto said moving towards the dead sound ninja he killed some time ago to get his sword which was still stabbed in his body.

Jiraiya doesn't need to be told where he got those and who was responsible. But he was not going to force Naruto to tell him, "I understand"

"Naruto how you know about me being your godfather?" asked Jiraiya remembering Naruto just said himself as godson of Jiraiya.

"Danzo told me about you when I asked him for my relatives" He pulled his sword from the body and sheathed it back.

Jiraiya just stand and watched him.

Naruto came back and looked at him, "So you know anything about my parents or anyone else other than you? Danzo just told me about you"

Jiraiya was in a fix, he didn't know whether to tell him or not. By telling him he would be breaking the last wish of his student Minato. But he just can't lie to his face like that or Naruto will never trust him again. He thought and said "Listen Naruto, your father made some dangerous criminals his enemy. His last wish was to protect you. If those people knew you are his blood, they would have come to hurt you. So he made me promise to tell you about your lineage when the time is right, when you are ready to protect yourself and others around you" Jiraiya didn't lied to him, he just changed few facts about being some criminals as his enemy in place of the whole hidden village in rock.

Naruto knew the importance of promises. He was still to break one. "It's fine then. I suppose you will tell me when I become strong enough to protect myself and I will not have to ask you again?" Jiraiya nodded.

"Let's go. I have to report before night" Naruto asked Jiraiya.

This brought back Jiraiya to current situation, situation of Naruto being a root ninja. He didn't want that for him, neither did his parents. "Naruto, you should leave root, their method of working is not right. They just know to fight and want to settle everything with a war".

"And what's wrong with that? If someday I realise that they are going too far, I would stop them myself"

"Danzo will never let you, He had already brain washed you. You will never even question him or his methods just like now. Tell me, what is the reason to send a kid to a hide out of that snake bastard?"

Naruto just stared at him. He knew why Dazno sent him alone. He already gave Naruto reason for that during the briefing.

"I will think about that. Now, Come on, we should go".

Jiraiya knew Naruto was not going to listen to him. But he was also not going to ignore this. He would now have to take some serious steps to save Naruto from Root. He nodded to Naruto and they both started moving towards Konoha.

 ** _END FLASHBACK_**

Jiraiya was standing outside Naruto's apartment. He had just said him goodbye. He was rather pleased with his doing. Not only he was able to save Naruto from roots, the look he got to see on Danzo's face was something extra.

 ** _FLASHBACK_**

Jiraiya was standing in the Hokage office. Naruto had left to meet Danzo as soon he reached Konoha.

Hokage was looking out of the window. He turned to face Jiraiya. "What you want to do now then? You know we can't forcefully ask Naruto to leave Root."

"I know, and also it doesn't seem like he was ready to leave it. But we have to do something. We just can't leave him there. Danzo gave him Sharingan and you know the only way he could have those is from the massacre. We could use that or something to force Danzo to let him go".

Sarutobi sighed. He knew it was almost impossible that Danzo will let Naruto go just like that. Not only he was the Jinchūriki of the most powerful bijuu, he had also the sharingan and not to forget he had made a name of himself in ninja world. He spoke his mind to Jiraiya, "Danzo will not just let him go. You know that, right?"

"Yes I know. Then what? We are just going to ignore it. And why didn't you stop Naruto from the start?"

Sarutobi knew it was his mistake he didn't keep an eye on him. _'Sorry Minato, I guess I let you and Kushina down.'_ But Jiraiya was right he couldn't just let this go. He had to do something to make things right.

"I will call for a meeting with Danzo tomorrow, I want you to be there also" said Sarutobi

Jiraiya nodded and once again said, "Leaving this aside, I have some news about the Akatsuki. They have started making moves. There are numerous reports of sighting two ninjas travelling in pair dressed in black robe with red clouds. I suppose this is how they travel. In pairs"

This day was getting worse and worse for hokage. He rubbed his temple and sat on his chair motioning Jiraiya to continue.

Next day, Sarutobi and Jiraiya were waiting for Danzo in hokage's office.

"What's taking him so long?" complained Jiraiya.

"Sorry for making you wait. These old body doesn't particularly help me move any faster" Danzo entered the office giving his answer for being late.

Sarutobi narrowed his eyes, "You sure took your time Danzo. For a moment I was thinking you might have decided not to come. As you always say, 'something important came, which required your complete attention there".

Danzo ignored the comment and asked for the reason of this sudden meeting.

"I have come to knowledge that Naruto has got sharingan from somewhere. You might want to tell us something about that?"

Danzo remain silent.

"As I thought. Listen Danzo, I want Naruto out from root"

"I know you would say that after Naruto told me about his little talk with Jiraiya. But doesn't Naruto decide this for himself?"

Jiraiya knew exactly where Danzo was going, "Don't play games Danzo. Who knows what had you done with his brain in all this years?"

"Are you blaming something on me Jiraiya?" Danzo asked the sannin without looking at him.

All this time Sarutobi was listening. He knew he had to take out Naruto from there, no matter what steps he took. "Listen Danzo, I have been ignoring and hiding some of the recent activities of root. You do remember about the incident in the capital of Fire country last month. Right?"

How could Danzo not remember that? He was the one who had ordered to kill one of the member of council of Fire country's Daimyo and told his ninja to make it look like robbery gone wrong. He was suspected of selling information to other nation about the Konoha and fire country.

Danzo stood impatiently.

"I have to take some actions if this comes into the knowledge of Daimyo. After all that council member was not even proven guilty in front of Daimyo". Sarutobi warned Danzo. He had known about the council member being a rat who was selling information. He was going to take some actions if he had not gotten involved in that 'robbery'.

Danzo was now in a corner. Already people looked at root as something illegal, something that shouldn't exist. If this happens, either he would have to dissolve the root or he would need to work from even deeper hole. He had to choose between Naruto and Root. He choosed root. "Fine. From now, Naruto is not a part of root. I will send him here in few hours. From now on he is your responsibility. But think again, do you really want to bring him to light? He is still the Jinchūriki of Kyuubi"

"I will make sure nothing happens to him this time" Sarutobi was not going to let anything happen to him now. Before Naruto was in roots, there were some incidents where he was hurt by the villagers and other ninja due to his status as a Jinchuriki.

Danzo nodded and turned to leave. As soon as he came out, a smile graced his lips. It was going just as he thought.

Sarutobi sighed. He somehow managed to save Naruto from roots. He motioned and one ANBU appeared in front of him. He kneeled down, "Yes Hokage-sama"

"I want you to look for a small living place for a single child. Try to find it close."

With this ANBU nodded and disappeared in swirl of leaves.

 ** _END FLASHBACK_**

Dazno was sitting in his office chair with his head resting on his one good arm. He had lost one of his best ninja. But he had already expected this from start, Sarutobi would someday try to bring Naruto in the light. He may be just waiting to announce his lineage first. He rested against the back support of chair and looked at the ceiling. ' _It's all upto you now, Naruto'_

 ** _FLASHBACK_**

Naruto had just returned from his mission. He was kneeling in front of Danzo in his office. He had told him about his mitting with Jiraiya. He was waiting for further instructions from Danzo.

"Naruto, there is a chance that you will be asked to leave Root by Hokage. What would you do then?" asked Dazno.

"I don't have any plan of leaving root. If that's what you are asking. If it's not forced on me, I will not leave"

Danzo betrayed a smile from his stoic face. He had trained him well. "But I want you to leave"

Naruto lifted his head to see the eyes of Danzo, to understand what he wanted to say.

Danzo tried to clear his confusion, "Listen Naruto, you are a great asset to Root, but it's time to take a major step towards the protection of Konoha. Unless, the Hokage is not someone who can understand our ways, we would never be able to do job more efficiently. We will always be considered as outcast".

Naruto knew very well what it felt to be an outcast.

"It's time that someone from our brotherhood took the responsibility of our village. I want you to become Hokage in the future".

Why he? That's the question that was in Naruto's mind. Nobody ever even cared for him. Nobody ever looked twice at him whether he was left alive or dead after they beat him mercilessly before he joined root. Then how would they choose him as their respected and beloved Hokage. The confusion present on Naruto's face was not went unnoticed by Danzo.

"No one would want a Root ninja to be their Hokage. But if you leave root now, everyone will forget about that. You have everything that is needed to be a good leader. I have seen it in you. With time everyone will see it too. You don't let emotions and feelings cloud your judgement. That's what is required to be a Hokage" He stopped to let this sink in Naruto's head. He continued, "That is why I want you to leave Root and become Hokage"

Naruto understood now. If he became Hokage, he would make root an agency for black-ops and other dirty works. It would be direct under Hokage. And after few years, this would become common and next Hokage will follow it too. This was what Danzo basically wanted from him.

Naruto nodded, "I understand. Then what should I do now?"

"Nothing. I will take care of everything. You just be ready and pack your bags. You are leaving root"

Naruto started to leave. Danzo stopped him, "Naruto, I want you to become more approachable if you want success in this last mission. I want you to put on a mask if necessary. A mask of smile to be more precise"

Naruto was trained in all fields, how to get mixed among common people was one of them. He was trained how to fake a smile, talk and make a good time.

He looked back at Danzo and gave a smile. If Danzo didn't knew Naruto he would mistake it as a genuine smile. "Yes, of course Danzo-sama".

 ** _END FLASHBACK_**

Naruto opened his eyes and looked outside of window. It was already dark outside. He had drifted to sleep. He stood up and went to kitchen to look something to eat. There was nothing except some fruits which Jiraiya had left him in case he didn't wanted to make something or leave his apartment for food. Naruto was not in mood to eat those, especially not today. He wanted something good.

He went towards his bed and picked his wallet from the bed side table. He opened to look how much money he had left. It was sufficient for a good food. By working for root for some years, he had made some good money and also before leaving Danzo had given him some.

He was looking for some good place to eat. He saw a ramen place. He had eaten ramen before. It was good. He went to the shop and looked above at the name of shop, ' _Ichiraku'_.

He went inside and ordered his miso-ramen. His eyes widened when he took his first sip. Saying it was good was just like to insult it. It was the best he had ever tested. Quickly finishing his bowl he asked for a second, then third, then fourth. In half an hour he had already eaten 6 bowls.

"Wow kid. You sure eat a lot. By the way I have never seen you before here" an old man said from inside.

"Thanks for the meal. I am Naruto and yes it is my first time here but I will be coming here a lot from now" replied Naruto remembering just how amazing it was. He left some money on the counter and went outside.

"Yes do come. You are always welcome here" said a young girl from the shop at the retreating blond. Naruto turned and gave a smile.

He was sitting in a park looking at the skies. He was wondering whether he should have stayed there and talked for a bit with the ramen shop people. He was going to be a regular customer there and as Danzo said he had to be more approachable. ' _that should have been a good practice'_ he thought. Mixing with others for short time was not hard for him. But he was not sure what to do now. He had to do this for a very long period of time. He looked at other kids playing in the park. His eyes scanned at everything. Any idea of how to behave like a normal child was good. He looked at their cloths and then at his. He was not in a cloth which an 11 year should wear. His cloth was made for complete stealth. To completely mix with the shadows. Naruto decided, he was going for shopping.

He looked at the clothes which the shopkeeper showed him.

' _So which one looks the most stupid?'_ his eyes stopped at one particular cloth. It was like a jump suit. He picked that one and asked the shopkeeper to put it in a carry bag. He paid the money and went outside.

He reached his apartment and took out his new cloth. He sighed at it, especially the color, ' _I sure picked the stupidest. Who wears orange like this? Why does it even was there?'_

He threw himself at the bed, closed his eyes and recalled why he was even doing all this.

 ** _FLASHBACK_**

"Naruto. Welcome" Sarutobi welcomed the blond and asked him to take a seat. Along with the blond was Danzo.

"From this day you are a normal ninja of Konoha" said Sarutobi.

Naruto nodded.

"Good to know you have no objections to that" Sarutobi smiled and continued, "But we have to do something about your eyes. If people find out, it will be bad"

"And what that 'something' might be Hokage-sama?" asked Naruto.

"We will put a seal on your eyes so others can't see them. But this will also stop you from using Sharingan"

Danzo was getting furious, what was that old fool trying to do by keeping those powerful eyes locked? Sarutobi was not that of a fool though.

"Of course, it will depend on Naruto when to deactivate that seal. It's just like a safety switch such that Naruto would not just activate his eyes in front of others subconsciously. But I do warn you it will limit its power. We don't know to what extent" Sarutobi turned to Naruto and continued, "try to understand Naruto-kun, it's for you. If people see you with sharingan, they will start making assumptions. And they will not be good assumptions". He knew people hated Naruto for the Kyuubi. If they knew about sharingan, it will only add fuel to the fire. They could assume that somehow 'kyuubi-brat' killed one of their precious Uchiha and stole the eyes. Or even worse, Naruto helped Itachi in the massacre.

Naruto got the hint where Sarutobi was going with all this, "If you mean what others will say, then you should know I don't care about that. If possible I will try to live away from them". Naruto knew it was not possible. If he had to make his last mission as root a success, he had to socialize. He had to know others.

"That may not be possible Naruto"

Naruto turned to look from where the voice came. Jiraiya was entering from the gate, may be for the first time. "That may not be possible that you live alone, away from others. After all you are going to academy from tomorrow"


	5. Chapter 5 - making of the Fox

**Thanks a lot to all the good readers for crossing 10,000 views in around 10 days. Here's something extra from my side. This chapter takes place before Naruto joins Root.**

 **Do review more and more in case you see an opportunity for improvement. (Thanks a lot to 'Kurama Thunderstorm' and 'Johnny Fox' for giving their valuable suggestion)**

 **Next Chapter will be out tomorrow where Naruto meets his parents and says goodbye to Elemental Nations. Do review and follow.**

Chapter 5 - making of the Fox

"How much are you going to cry?"

A six year old boy with distinguishable whisker marks on his cheeks moved his head from his knees to look at the person who had approached him. He was an old man. His one eye was covered in bandages.

Naruto was sitting on the Hokage monument, crying his eyes out. Once again he was beaten by the shopkeeper, when he only tried to buy something. The most painful thing for him was that he himself didn't know the reason. Why people used to beat him? Why people called him a monster?

"Who are you?" Asked Naruto between his sobs.

"It doesn't matter child. What matters is how much you are going to cry over something you can't control?" asked Danzo.

"Why this always happens with me? You just wait jiji, I will someday become the greatest Hokage and then everyone will respect me" said Naruto pumping his fist in air.

Danzo flinched at what the little blond referred him with. Nevertheless he smiled. "So even after all these you still want to do something for this village? Do you want to get away from all these? Do you want to start a new life?"

"Where do you want to take me?" asked Naruto backing up a little.

"Not if you don't want to Naruto. I am just giving you a way to live a life away from all this." He pointed towards the village centre.

"How do you know my name?"

"I know things about you Naruto. I know why people… treat you like this. And more importantly I know your potential as a ninja. I will tell you everything with time."

"But for that I have to come with you?" asked Naruto levelling his eyes with the older man.

Danzo noded. "You don't have to give your answer now. But make your mind before evening. And once you join, there's no turning back." With this Danzo turned and started to leave. "By the way you can call me Danzo."

Naruto kept his eyes glued to the back of retreating old man. When Danzo was no longer in his vision he turned to face the village. 'Can I really get away from all these?'

The sun was set. Naruto was in his tiny apartment, thinking about the offer he got from the mysterious old man. A sudden voice made him jump from his chair.

"I am here for your answer for Danzo-sama. If you have decided to come with us, then pack some clothes. Pack lightly."

Naruto looked at him. He was of same age as Naruto, with a very pale skin.

Naruto nodded and picked the bag from the floor. "I am ready. Let's go."

It has been a month from then. Naruto was standing in front of a masked ninja. Behind him stood the old man, the person who identified himself as the leader of root to Naruto.

"For one month you have been developing your chakra reserves and body. Your chakra control has also improved. And I think it's time you start learning some basic ninjutsus."

He formed the seals, Ram → Snake → Tiger, and formed an identical clone. "This is Bunshin no Jutsu. With it, we create a copy of ourselves which is without any substance. This is only used for confusing the enemy and can't be used for attacking." He dispelled the jutsu and asked Naruto to try.

In his first try nothing happened. After several try, a weak clone appeared who fell to ground as soon as it came into existence. This happened again, and again, and again for the next half an hour. For last few minutes, for every wrong try Naruto received a blow to his face.

"Try again. And make sure this time you do make a clone." he warned Naruto.

But Danzo has something different planned. After seeing Naruto try for several times he left and returned after some time with a scroll in his hand. "That's enough. Naruto come here. I want you to learn this." He threw the scroll towards Naruto who caught it in his hands. He looked at the scroll and then to the old man.

When Naruto left the training ground, the masked ninja asked to satisfy his curiosity. "Danzo-sama, what did you gave him?"

"Kage bunshin. I believe it will be easy for him due to his large reserves"

"But Danzo-sama, that technique is…"

"…a jonin-level jutsu?" completed Danzo. "Your work is done here. You can go now."

The ninja vanished from the sight.

In a day Naruto perfected his shadow clones. Once again making Danzo proud of his decision. As days passed, he improved. Learning with the help of clones, his improvement was remarkable.

Naruto was training under root for around two years now. It was an important day for him. That day Naruto was going for a mission as a root operative. The mission was easy and he was teaming up with few senior ninjas. Danzo had called him in his office before he leave for the mission.

"Naruto I am proud of you. From start I told you that I see great potential in you. But you have exceeded my expectation in all fields." Danzo smiled at the kneeled Ninja.

"From today you are completely a part of root. I want you to have this."

Naruto raised his head to look at the Root ANBU uniform which was neatly folded on the table. "Go on. Try it."

Naruto shook his head and took the uniform with him to get changed.

After a minute he returned. Danzo was not alone now, he was surrounded with other root ninjas.

"Take it Naruto. You have earned it." Dazno moved his hand forward.

Naruto took it. He looked at the ANBU mask he received. The mask which would define him from that point. He raised the mask and put on his face. Two cerulean blue eyes stared through the holes at the assembled ninjas.

"Welcome to Root…Fox" all the ninjas said in unison.

That day, the Fox was born.


	6. Chapter 6 - Bye world! Hello dad!

Chapter 6 – Bye world! Hello dad!

Naruto was looking at the gate of Academy. From this day he was going to be a student. He sighed and started looking around at other kids. He saw the gazes of the parents falling on him, first filled with confusion which slowly turned into the one having hatred. 'Ah! They must have thought I was dead or something' he thought after listening someone say about the return of Kyuubi brat. The history was repeating for him. He still remember the day when Danzo gave him the offer to get away from these gaze forever. He was crying that day for a long time on the Hokage monument.

"It seems you are early Naruto-kun"

Without turning to look at the speaker he replied, "No, it seems you are quite late, Hokage-sama."

Hokage flinched at the sight of Naruto covered in full orange, from neck to shoes. After a moment, he asked Naruto to follow him inside. It was going to be one hell of day for him.

One year passed. Naruto had made quite an image of himself, as others would say 'a loud mouth dead last knucklehead'. According to him, it made him easy to mix and he had made some 'friends', of course if Naruto consider them one.

Naruto was waiting for his turn. He was sitting on his desk, watching the sky outside the window. He sighed, 'the only thing I am bad at. I should have really worked on that. By the way who uses a clone when you can use a real shadow clone?' The only thing which made his situation worse were the written tests. He still didn't know what he was supposed to write. He never considered to study those books which were supposed to be for 'incapable weaklings'.

His name was called and he went to the next room only after giving a stupid grin to his classmates. 'Oh I so much hate this.'

As others had expected Naruto failed.

It was already dark. Naruto was waiting in the dark forest, with a large scroll on his hand. Mizuki had told him that he would pass if he learn all the jutsus from that particular scroll.

He heard some rustling nearby. He looked to find Iruka approaching.

"Naruto, what are you doing here? Is that the scroll from the Hokage's building?"

Naruto just sheepishly grinned and said cheerfully, "I have learnt some jutsus, now I can pass. Right? Mizuki-sensei told me so."

Iruka eyes widened, filled with surprise, "What are you saying Naruto? Mizuki said that?"

Naruto shook his head.

'Of course it make sense. This way, Mizuki will get the scroll, Naruto will take the blame and to keep this secret safe, he will… he will' he looked at Naruto wide eyed, 'he will not hesitate to kill Naruto.' Before he could say something he heard laughing. It was Mizuki.

When Naruto didn't hand over the scroll, Mizuki threw the large shuriken at him, which came tearing air at such a speed which was impossible for an academy dead last to dodge or block. But Naruto was not an ordinary 'dead last'. He was waiting for the shuriken to come, he was not afraid. He could simply block it anytime. Iruka took this as if Naruto was sacred so much it hindered his movements.

In an attempt to save Naruto, Iruka threw himself in front of him, catching the shuriken with his back. Naruto saw his teacher falling in front of him, that teacher who cared for him during his early days at academy when no other teacher or student did. He felt a pin in his chest. He hold Iruka before he could hit the ground. "Iruka-Sensei. Why?" he asked without showing any emotions. He tore of his happy-go-lucky façade.

"I couldn't let you get hurt Naruto. Now please run. Don't let him have the scroll"

"I understand" he said and laid Iruka against the tree, "He could never take that scroll. But I am not going to run." The scroll turned into a log. The confusion was all over the face of both Mizuki and Iruka.

"What did you do Naruto?" shouted Mizuki.

"There was never any scroll here in the first place. The scroll is still in the Hokage's building under the table." Naruto turned and faced Mizuki. "I knew what you were after from the start. And for that you are going to spend the rest of your pathetic life in prison"

Mizuki blood was boiling. "Who is going to do that? The dead last who can't even form a decent clone? I AM GOING TO KILL YOU." He took out his another large shuriken.

Naruto didn't show any emotion. Unfazed he said bringing his hand together, "I don't need the fucking clones, when I can make…" Seconds later, the whole area was filled with Naruto. He spread his hands to show Mizuki around, "…these".

He turned towards Iruka and sat beside him and said three words, "Don't kill him." The shadow clones came like tsunami of orange sea, destroying everything in its path. It all took just seconds. Mizuki was down, barely breathing. Iruka shook his head, pushing his surprise aside and smiled at Naruto who just looked at him apathetically.

Few months passed, Naruto was a genin now, along with his eight other classmates. Iruka decided to overlook his performance with clones at the test after seeing just the sheer number of perfect shadow clones he could make.

Naruto was reading some scrolls in his apartment. Days were quite peaceful. Konoha was recovering from the Invasion which took place during the chunin exams. Naruto remembered the time when he had to fight Orochimaru. It was less of a fight. Naruto lost consciousness before he could even start. On the day of invasion, Konoha lost its Sandaime Hokage.

During this time, Naruto learned a new A-rank technique, 'Rasengan', and made contract with the toads.

He had to go for a hunt for the new Hokage-Tsunade-hime, one of the three sannin. Tsunade took quite a liking for the boy. He was a copy of Minato in his young days. She knew he had the will of fire just as his father in him. She believed that he would become Hokage as great as his father someday, if not better. She gave him the necklace of her grandfather showing her faith in him. The days can't be better for him. He could just concentrate on learning new jutsus for now without any disturbance. The village was standing on its feet again under the leadership of its new hokage.

It was a bright day. Team seven was on a mission to accompany the family of relatives of fire Daimyo. The silver haired jonin spared a second to look at the carriage from his orange colored book. He sighed mentally about the gravity of the mission. Being close to Daimyo increases the risk of kidnapping and to some extent, murder. Why a team of one jonin and three genins was considered for that? 'Just what was the Godaime thinking?'

He looked at his students who were around the carriage. In short amount of time they had grown a lot. He looked at Sasuke who was guarding the carriage from right. He knew Sasuke could hold his ground against some chunin level ninjas. He would have been a chunin by now, only if the sound-sand invasion hadn't taken place. He shifted his view to the left side at Sakura. She was showing some improvement. Then his thought shifted to his third student. The academy report on him didn't do justice to his talents a bit. First, he beat Mizuki, a chunin without taking a single blow. Then the fight against Gaara, Ichibi jinchuriki.

He had talked about Naruto to Godaime. 'Root. Huh. That explains.' She had told him about his old days as a Root operative and the sharingan which was implanted. It was supposed to be a secret. But she thought it was necessary to at least tell Kakashi about him. Knowing about the team capabilities is game changer on which sometimes life and death depends.

Shaking his head to clear his mind he once again got lost in his book.

Naruto was moving in the front. From the corner of his eyes, he saw Sakura occasionally stealing glances at him. "Do you need something Sakura-chan?" He asked without turning his head.

Seeing that she got caught, she shifted her line of view to someplace else. It was like this since the Sound-Sand invasion. Sakura had started ignoring him. After knowing that Naruto is not who he seems to be, somehow she felt betrayed by his façade. Sakura had blamed him for the Curse seal which was placed on her precious Sasuke. If he was that strong, why didn't he save Sasuke in the forest of death? She had heard about the fight between Naruto and Gaara from Sasuke and Kakashi. How he had fought a fight which was clearly above a level of chunin, or to be more exact a lower level Jonin. How he summoned a large toad to fight the eqully large monster. She wanted to ask these questions but never got the guts. Now she was afraid of him, afraid of the unknown.

Naruto again looked at her from the corner of his eyes. He knew Sakura was behaving a little different since the invasion. He guessed the invasion as the reason for that. He thought that by time, everything will be like early days. But he could feel the gap increasing. It would affect their team work which was necessary for the success of missions. He would be having a talk with her later.

The sun was replaced by the moon. Team seven had decided to have rest as they were moving for the whole day. The Family was inside the Carriage and Sakura was seating near the fire next to Sasuke to her delight.

Naruto walked to Sakura and took a deep breath. He really hated talking like his stupid self, "Sakura-chan can I have a word with you?"

Sakura just ignored him and continued looking at the tendrils of fire.

"I don't understand. Why are you acting like this? Did I do something to upset you?"

When no reply came from her, he continued. "Tell me at least something. Or it will destroy our teamwork."

The word 'teamwork' stung her like a bee. "TEAMWORK? Don't talk about team work Naruto." She shouted at him, pouring all the anger she had accumulated. "Where did your team work go, when you left us during our Chunin exam? You could have helped Sasuke-kun fight that snake bastard. I know you are stronger than both of us. I know how you defeated that sand monster with that large toad. Then why? Why didn't you help us?" Tears threatened to flow form her eyes.

Naruto stood silent before saying. "I see. So that was the reason. But believe me, I had no intention of Sasuke or you getting hurt. I tried but I failed. Neither had I had any toad contract at that time. I am sorry if I hurt you." Naruto turned to leave. The one thing which he learned in root was to give priority to saving lives of his teammates, next to mission and his own life. Oh god! He hated so much being nice. How much he missed his days in Root.

Sasuke was listening to all this. He spoke for the first time. "Are you an idiot? Did you forget that it was him who saved both of us against Gaara. He could have just run when given the chance by Gaara, but he stayed. Did you see him running away or hiding in the forest of death? He was just knocked out by him before Naruto could do anything. And he may be stronger than both of us combined, but that snake man was on whole another level. I have doubt even Kakashi could have done anything." Sasuke knew who that man was. One of the legendary Sannin. There was no way Naruto could stand against one of the Sannin.

Deep down Sakura knew he was right. She was just trying to blame someone for her incompetency. She hugged her knees and looked down at her feet. "I know. I was wrong to yell at him. I should apologize to him."

"Hmm" was all that Sasuke replied. After all he had spoken a lot for a day by now.

Hearing the shouts from outside, the head of the family peeked outside and asked the jonin who was sitting nearby. "Is everything all right?"

The silver haired jonin gave him an eye-smile before continuing, "Yes. Everything is all right. You should take some sleep. We will be leaving early in the morning."

"Is everything really alright, Hatake Kakashi?" was all everyone heard before smoke bombs filled the clearing with smoke.

The instincts which Kakashi have honed in years kicked in instantly. Revealing his sharingan, he looked for any traces of chakra. He made a big jump to his right and stabbed a kunai in the neck of the assailant ninja who was making a move towards the carriage.

Instantly he formed the required hand seals, "Fūton: Daitoppa (Wind Release: Great Breakthrough)." The wind cleared the smoke in instant.

"Everyone form a circle around the carriage and protect them at any cost." Listening to their jonin sensei, the three genins took their position around the carriage.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the the copy ninja Kakashi."

Kakashi followed from where the voice was coming. "Jouchirou."

Jouchirou was a tall man, taller than Kakashi. He wore grey pants with holster attached to both the sides. His well-built upper body was covered with black shirt which was open to show the big scar which he had on his chest. Kakshi knew who he was. A-ranked missing-nin from Iwagakure.

Kakashi knew he had to deal with him quickly and provide support to his students in case he was not alone. He looked over his shoulder at his students.

"Do you have time to look elsewhere Kakashi?" was all the warning he heard before the ground below him opened. Kakashi jumped to prevent himself from getting swallowed in the bottomless pit but Jouchirou was expecting this. He appeared in front of him and swung the kunai with the goal of slitting his neck open. Somehow Kakashi managed to turn in mid-air and landed behind Jouchirou. He looked at the blood on his right shoulder. Jouchirou still managed to draw the first blood.

They exchanged blows for few minutes.

Kakashi spared a glance at his students, Naruto and Sasuke were involved in fighting and Sakura was protecting the family. He had to finish this fast, really fast.

Kakashi formed the seals and stopped at tiger seal. Knowing what Kakashi was going to do, Jouchirou formed his own seals.

"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)"

"Doton: Doryūheki (Earth Release: Mud Wall)"

The great fireball collided with the earth wall, shattering the stones and leaving dust and smoke everywhere. Jouchirou's eyes widened when the ground below him started to split. The only thought that came to his mind, 'He… he copied my jutsu'.

He jumped in the air and turned his head to look from where the sound of chirping of thousand birds was coming. He saw Kakashi charging with his hand covered in lightening.

"You may have copied my jutsu Kakashi but I am not going to fall for my own trap." He formed the required hand seals, stopping at bird and shouted "Doton: Doryūsō (Earth Style: Falling Earth Spears)". The condensed mud shaped into spikes flew towards Kakashi who was also in mid-air. Nowhere to go he collided his Chidori in the mud spike which teared it like paper.

Seeing his jutsu disappeared, his eyes widened in panic. Kakashi was moving towards him, his hand still covered in lightening. The fraction of second it took Kakashi to reach to Jouchirou, appeared very long for him. Finally when they collided, Kakashi's hand penetrated his chest. They both landed on ground. Jouchirou spat blood and after few seconds fell to ground face first.

A bright light got the attention of Kakashi. He turned towards the source of light. Naruto was holding, barely, a huge scorching ball of flame with a mud wall. Knowing that Naruto was at a disadvantage with his weak earth jutsu, he rushed towards them. He gained his speed but suddenly stopped when the whole surrounding ground shook with the shockwaves created by the blast. He looked in horror inside the smoke where once his blond student was standing with his eye. He was not there.

He gritted his teeth. For the first time, an expression was visible in his eyes, an expression other than boredom and perverseness, an expression of anger and hatred. 'I am going to kill those bastards.' Pushing more chakra into his legs, he covered the distance in an instant and without any hesitation he stabbed the kunai into their necks upto the handle, a whole 5 inch. The tip was sticking out from behind their neck. Blood rushed from the pierced neck and colored the hand of jonin.

Few minutes back.

Naruto and Sasuke were busy in exchanging taijutsu with occasional ninjutsu with the two missing-nins while Sakura was standing in front of the carriage, ready to fight if any unwanted guest decided to show up unexpectedly.

Both of the missing-nins were wearing Iwagakure headband with a big scratch in the centre. One of them was a women in her twenties with long black hair which came to her mid back. Other was a man almost same age as her, with short brown hair.

Seeing that they were unable to pass the defence in the form of two genins, they decided to change the game. Black haired missing-nin looked at her male partner and nodded. They both jumped backwards maintaining the distance between them and the konoha ninjas. They looked backwards over their shoulder at the fight where their boss was keeping the copy ninja busy. They saw the big ball of fire colliding with the mud wall. They decided to end this then and there.

Preparing themselves for their most powerful combo attack, they formed the seals. This was their ultimate attack which required a lot of chakra and they only used that when there was no way around. Still they were amazed to see just two genins who were around half their age were able to force them to use their last resort.

"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)"

"Fūton: Daitoppa (Wind Release: Great Breakthrough)."

They cried in unison. The large gust of wing magnified the flame and increased its speed. Naruto knew that he could jump away to the side, taking some burns at the max. Also he was sure that Sasuke would survive somehow. Then he looked at her third teammate. He saw the terror in her eyes. Then he saw his mission. 'Mission first, then you, they your teammates. And nothing else' He remembered Danzo saying this multiple times.

He knew what he had to do. He moved forwards with blinding speed and pressed his hands against the ground.

"Doton: Doryūheki (Earth Release: Mud Wall)"

A small wall came to life in front of him. He knew it was not sufficient so he decided to pump some extra chakra from his enormous reserves. He touched the wall and started pumping in large quantities. The very next second the flames collided with the wall. Naruto took the blunt force directly, decreasing the power behind the combo attack. After a second, the whole surrounding was filled with dust and smoke. A blast echoed in the area. The last thing which Sakura and Sasuke saw before their eyes were forced shut was the silhouette of their third teammate struggling to keep the flames in bay.

When the smoke cleared, nothing was left there. Neither the wall nor the blond. Tears started coming out from Sakura's eyes. She just stared at the large crater.

"Sakura! Hey Sakura! You need to focus. I can't hold them alone. We have to protect the family untill Kakashi finishes his fight." Shouted Sasuke. She just turned her head and looked at him blankly with tear filled eyes.

The two missing-nins tried to say something. They opened their mouth but no sound came.

Sasuke was relieved to see his sensei standing between the two missing-nins with a kunai stabbed in their necks. As soon as he let the kunai go, their lifeless bodies fell to ground.

He looked at the large crater and then at his two students. It was not going to be easy for them. He moved towards them with only one thought in his mind. For the first time he doubted his superior eye. 'Kamui?'

That day Konoha lost a good ninja. That day elemental nations lost Naruto Uzumaki.

In his mindscape, Naruto heared someone calling his name. "…uto! Naruto"

He opened his eyes to look at the source who was calling him. He saw two people standing in front of him. He rubbed his eyes and tried to focus to look clearly and said just one word "Yondaime?"


	7. Chapter 7 - The New Apprentice

**The next couple of chapters will not be having any action. It will be just for the base of story.**

* * *

Chapter 7 – The New Apprentice

"Yondaime?" Naruto rubbed his eyes, lying on the floor. The Fourth gave him a hand and helped him stand. He smiled at Naruto.

In front of Naruto stood the legendary ninja, 'the Yellow Flash'. The man who turned the favour of wars single-handedly. The man who got the reputation so fierce, that other nation's ninjas used to say, "If you saw yellow hair and blue eyes. Run." The master of all arts of fighting, fuinjutsu and space-time ninjutsu. He was wearing his trademark haori with 'Fourth Hokage' written on the back over the standard Jonin uniform.

Naruto shifted his eyes to the other person. She was a beautiful women. Her red hair gave a fierce aura and at the same time it was soothing for him. She was giving a heart-warming smile. She ran and hugged him with bone shattering force. If he would have been any normal civilian, he would have received some broken ribs for sure.

The only thing that came to his mind after seeing a person who was supposed to be dead for around 12 years was, "Am I dead?"

"No, of course not. Well, at least for now" laughed the ninja who was rumoured to be the strongest of his time. This earned an elbow to his side and a glare from the woman who was standing beside him. "You have grown so much Naruto-kun." Said the red haired woman with tears, her smile never cease to exist from her gentle face.

Then something struck Naruto. "You were calling me by name. How does the Fourth hokage know my name?"

"Well we had to name our son something."

"Son?" asked Naruto, his face not betraying any confusion he was having in his mind.

"Yes Naruto-kun. He is your father, Minato Namikaze, as you call him the Fourth. And I am your mother Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze."

This was not Naruto expecting to hear if he someday got a chance to exchange a few words with the Fourth. "I hope this is not my mind playing some games with me."

"So that explains my blond hair and blue eyes. Well what I used to have till I got these eyes." He pointed to his onyx black eyes. "But I prefer that red hair though. It looks better."

"Really? You like these hair. I used to hate this when I was young." Said Kushina with a wide smile and wiping her tears. Naruto nodded. "You are the second person to say this Naruto-kun." She turned her head and looked at her husband at her side.

"I guess that the Four… 'dad' was the first person?"

Kushina smiled and nodded. "He said that when he saved me from getting kidnapped. When I was being taken away, I left a trail of my hair. He picked that and followed."

For the first time in years a real smile was gracing the lips of Naruto. He felt the pain washing away from his body with every second he listened to them.

Suddenly the expression of Minato changed and said apologetically, "Naruto I am sorry for sealing Kyuubi in you. We know about your childhood, we saw everything. I know it's alright if you don't forgive us. But just know that we both love you." Once again the tears flowed from the eyes of Kushina.

Naruto shook his head. "No, I never hated you or Kyuubi for me being jinchuriki. Now it makes sense. You couldn't have asked for someone else's child if you had me and you were the Hokage after all. You had to do something to stop Kyuubi. In fact, the correct term would be thankful. I am thankful to both of you. Kyuubi had saved me countless times." He turned to look at the sleeping bijuu.

This was not either of his parents expected. They were prepared for anything Naruto had to throw on them. Collecting themselves, they both looked at each other and smiled. Their son sure had grown.

"Listen Naruto! That masked man was the one responsible for Kyuubi attack those years back and I had a feeling that he will return. That's another reason for me sealing Kyuubi in you. I wanted you to have control over his power when you have to stop him."

"Kyuubi already told me that. And I don't have any intention of controlling anything without his or its will." Replied Naruto.

Suddenly Minato felt a flicker. It brought him back to the current situation. He looked at Naruto with a serious gaze. "Listen carefully Naruto. That orange masked man… he did something to your eyes. Or you can say he gave you something. His sharingan was capable of manipulating space and dimension. If I have to guess, he lent you that power so that when you are cornered, your eyes will send you in the Void, or inter-dimensional nothingness."

"You mean I am no longer in the elemental nations?"

"No. You must have felt by now. This inter-dimensional travel is affecting your chakra."

"So that's what it is. I thought I was just tired or chakra exhausted. So how can I go back?"

"Your father is also a genius in space-time ninjutsu. I am sure he can do something." Kushina looked at the once leader of Konoha with an underlying message 'You must do something.'

"You are floating in this nothingness right now. I can just push you out of this void by opening a dimensional hole to the nearest dimension where the flow is taking you by itself. But Naruto, he will come after you. So, watch your back and make some friends you can count on there."

"Is there any way to send me back to konoha?"

Minato shook his head, "There should be some way. Inter-dimensional path is always two-way. But unfortunately, without that eye power I can't do anything."

"Then either in some random place or in this void for ever?" asked Naruto cursing his only options.

"Then do it. Send me to somewhere, out of this place."

Minato nodded, "But before that, I want you to have something." He smiled and turned to kushina. Kushina smiled back and nodded in agreement.

"Could you remove you shirt Naruto-kun?" Naruto was confused but agreed nonetheless. Minato followed suit. Naruto saw a beautiful tattoo on his father's chest. It was a circle with magnificent inscriptions inside it. The tendrils which went to the outside of circle gave the illusion as if those were growing. It only multiplied the brilliance of its design.

Kushina formed some seals and placed her left hand on Naruto's chest and her right hand on Minato's chest, over his tattoos.

Naruto eyes widened after seeing the tattoo disappearing from his father's body and flowing through her mother's hand. But suddenly he was forced to close his eyes by the burning sensation he was having inside his chest. He looked down and saw some marking were flowing through her mother's hand. After some serious pain and few minutes the same tattoo was on Naruto's chest disappearing from Minato's.

"We can't give you anything else Naruto. We couldn't even give you love. But we want you to have to this." She pointed at his chest. "It's a seal. It contains your father's legacy."

"You both sacrificed your life so that I can live. I was filled with your love from when I was born. I am a living proof of your love."

Kushina looked at him teared eyed and hugged him again. He felt less force in her hug. He looked at her. She was just a projection now, a weak projection. She knew she doesn't have much time left. "Listen Naruto, you take care of yourself. Eat properly, take bath regularly and make some good friends at your new place." She continued crying and smiling at the same time. "Don't just follow any girl unless she is just like me."

She wiped her tears, "I guess I talked too long."

"Don't worry Kushina." Minato continued, "My advice as your father, everything your chatty mother said." He engulfed both of them in a hug. Naruto closed his eyes and hugged back. When he opened his eyes he was alone. They disappeared. He felt something wet and warm on his cheeks. He wiped his cheeks with the hand. For the first time in years, Naruto was crying. He didn't know what that feeling called. He didn't know why he was crying now, he just met those minutes before. ' _So, that's what parents are like.'_ He gave a weak smile before collapsing on the ground.

Kyuubi opened his eyes just before to see Naruto collapsing. ' _Something's wrong.'_ He closed his eyes again and drifted to unconsciousness.

* * *

 **"Naruto wake your puny ass up."** Growled Kyuubi from his cage at the sleeping blonde.

After several failed attempts of Kyuubi, Naruto moaned and opened his eyes slowly. His head was obviously not helping with the pain he was having in his whole body. It was as if his whole body was run over by Gamabunta. For that moment the only feeling his body knew was pain. He clenched his head with his hand and closed his eyes. He gritted his teeth strong enough to make his muscles tick.

"What happened?" asked Naruto with his eyes still closed.

 **"Inter dimensional travel. And that to on a whole another level. That's what happened. Don't make me repeat what that Hokage already told you."** Replied Kyuubi from his cage and rested his giant head on his paws and closed his eyes.

Naruto opened his eyes to find himself in some sort of room. He was lying in a bed which was in the center of a small room. There was very little light in the room and the curtains were drawn. He thanked god for that. He sat up and saw his whole chest was covered in bandages. He tried to remove them to get to the seal which he was supposed to be having if his meeting with them really happened. As soon he touched the bandages, he withdrew his hand due to the sudden pain which emerged.

"I thought you were sleeping that time."

 **"Tch."** Was the only reply he got from Kyuubi.

"For how long I was out?" asked Naruto after sometime.

 **"Don't know. Even I was unconscious for the time. I just woke up myself."** Kyuubi replied opening his eyes. **"As of now you must have noticed there's something wrong with your chakra flow. It's as if that Hyuga blocked your whole tenketsus just like the Chunin exams."**

"Yes. Can't you open it just like that time?"

 **"I tried forcing my chakra. But nothing much happened. I can just send enough chakra for recovery of your body."**

"But this time I didn't call for your energy. So, if I try then it can do the trick. But as of my current state…" he looked his bandages covered body, "I think I should wait for my recovery."

That was the wisest thing to do. He knew that his body won't take the pressure of Kyuubi chakra. He also had to wait to see that mysterious seal that was supposed to be on his chest.

 **"Somebody's coming kid. You better prepare yourself for anything."**

Naruto looked up at the door which opened and a woman entered the room.

"So the princess woke up!" the woman said looking at the blond who was siting.

Naruto looked at the woman for any sign of threat. He found none. His battle instincts told the same. The woman had blue hair and was in her thirties. She had fair skin which appear to be smooth like a feather. In spite of her age, she had a body for which any girl would kill for. It would make even any angel jealous for sure. Her loose dress was hanging on her curves and adding to her magnificence brilliantly.

"How are feeling?" the blue haired woman asked.

"I have seen better days." Was the reply Naruto gave.

She went towards his bed and sat on its corner. "What happened to you? You were quite beat up when I found you."

"I was…" Naruto stopped and sighed. It would take quite some time to make her believe what he had to say. He choose the short answer. "Something happened and next time I woke up, I was here like this." He showed his bandaged arms. "So where am I?"

"In my house. I mean in a small town Hargeon." Her house was located on the outskirts of Hargeon surrounded by mostly only trees and forests.

"Hargeon?" Naruto knew the answer of his next question already but instead he decided to ask anyway. "Ever heard of Elemental nations or Konoha?"

"No. Is this where are you from? This elemental nations?"

"Yes you can say so." He continued, "For how long I was out?"

"I found you yesterday. So around a day I guess."

She wanted to ask some more questions but instead decided to put a hold on that. She went to the only window of the room and removed the curtains, making Naruto blink and cover his eyes with his hand at the sudden increase in intensity of light.

"Take some rest. I will make something to eat."

"You don't have to. It seems you have already done enough." He bent forward and said, "Thank you very much for that." But his body was not with him at that moment. His stomach growled showing its rebellion against his master.

She giggled at him, "Your stomach doesn't agree with you. And certainly you don't have to be so formal with me. Just lie you ass down and take some rest. I will be back with some food. By the way I am Susan."

"Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto."

"It's nice to meet you Naruto." She smiled and went out of room.

Few days already passed. He had to say that Susan knew her way around kitchen after eating her food. He already tried to fuse some chakra but to no avail.

He entered in the living room and saw Susan sitting on the table. "Yes Naruto, do you need something?"

"I was getting bored so I thought I should take a walk outside."

"In your condition?" she pointed at the book shelf and said "there are some books. I think there must be something you would find interesting."

Naruto went to the shelf and browsed the books. There were few books that got his attention. He took one and went back to his room. He was sitting on his bed and looked at the cover of the book he was holding. ' _Rune Magic.'_ He had learned from Susan that in this world people used magic which can vary depending on the wizards. That's what people using magic were called there. Rune magic was one of the specialities of Susan, other than wind magic.

He opened the book and started reading. After reading it what he learned was that it was somehow similar to seals. One had to write something and pour some magic into it. The difference being, he had no idea in what language it was written. ' _It would be a nice way to kill some time I guess.'_

He read another book, then another and then another. In a week time he had read four books on rune magic. He was better now and his bandages were removed. He was rather glad to find the tattoo on his chest. He touched it and smiled remembering his time with his parents. He tried to open the seal but was unsuccessful. He still couldn't fuse any of his chakra. Even with the amount he could get from Kyuubi he could barely summon some kunai and shuriken from his older seals.

' _Maybe this seal requires more amount of chakra. Is this going to be like this forever?'_ he asked Kyuubi about his situation.

 **"I have no idea. I thought it was just an effect of inter-dimensional travel and is temporary. But I must say, I think I have to change my mind on that temporary part."**

He was sitting under the tree outside of the house. He was told to wait there by Susan. She said she wanted him to meet someone. She still hadn't allowed him to go somewhere till she was completely sure about his health.

"Come on Naruto. We are leaving." He looked at Susan and stood.

They were travelling for quite some time through the forests. First they had to travel though train and then they entered in the forests. "Where are we going Susan-san?"

"To meet Porlyusica. Since it was her medicine that cured you, I thought you would like to thank her for that."

He couldn't understand why just for that reason they were going so far. Still he remained quiet. At least he got a chance to spread his legs and got some change in view.

Susan knocked at the door of a small cottage where Porlyusica lived. When the door opened, Naruto saw a pink haired woman. He could tell from look on her face that she didn't want them there. Naruto was going to do the same.

"What do you want Susan? And who is this?" She looked at the thirteen year old blond.

"Well he want to thank you for the medicine. That helped him a lot."

"Which medicine are you talking about?" asked Porlyusica.

"That one which you gave me few months back for some extreme cases."

Porlyusica looked at the small kid, _'Was he really in that situation that she had to use that?_ Porlyusica was brought back from her thought when she heard him saying, "Thank you."

She nodded and Naruto turned and started to leave. "Where are going Naruto?" asked Susan.

"I thought we were here just for thanking her." Replied Naruto.

"Well I also have some other things to do here. You didn't think we came here just for that. Do you?"

Porlyusica smiled at Naruto, ' _Interesting kid. Why others are not like him? Do your work and get the hell out.'_ She turned towards Susan and frowned and motioned them to come inside. Naruto decided to remain outside.

It was already dark. They were inside for around an hour now. Naruto was meditating under a big tree. He heard as the door opened and stood up. "Come on Naruto. Let's go back."

They were going to Magnolia where they would spend the night at some relatives of her and leave by train the next day. Suddenly Naruto stopped. He turned his head towards from where he heard some noises. ' _Was that a roar?'_

"What happened Naruto?"

When he heard a girl's shriek he started running towards there. "Hey! Wait, Naruto" But Naruto had already covered 50 meters or so.

"What the hell is that?" Naruto asked no one in particular when he saw a big monster, easily double the height of a full grown man. He tensed when he saw two white haired girls. One was holding her hand, ' _may be broken'._

His eyes widened when he saw the younger girl trying to talk with the monster. "Get out of there you idiot." He shouted but it was too late. When he saw the monster charging towards the injured girl, his instincts made him run towards her. He pushed her out of its way and jumped to the side just in time to save himself.

The monster roared and attack the new comer. Naruto barely got time to stand. The only thing which prevented him from getting to bed rest again was the books he read at Susan's.

Naruto used Rune magic for the first time. He used whatever knowledge he acquired through reading in an instant and a weak invisible shield appeared which was enough to reduce the force behind the attack. Naruto flew meters backward and before he could even flinch from pain which erupted from his whole weaken body, the monster was at him again. He prepared himself for the impact but the attack never came.

The monster was trapped inside an invisible cage which glowed every time the monster tried to break it with its punch. After some tries, the monster collapsed. "I told you to wait. Didn't I?" Naruto turned to see Susan standing behind him, folding her arms below her chest.

She turned her attention towards the fallen monster who turned into a young man after getting unconscious. The two girls ran to him calling him brother.

"He is alright." She moved towards them at put her index finger on his head. The man woke gasping for air. Susan's eye went to the marks of Fairy Tail guild on them. "You are from Fairy Tail?"

"Yes. My name is Mirajane Strauss. She is my younger sister Lissana." She pointed to the younger girl who was sitting beside his brother. "And he is my brother, Elfman. Can I know the names of people who saved us?"

"You can call me Susan." She smiled and pushed Naruto a little who was standing beside her now. Naruto looked at her and said, "Naruto Uzumaki."

"Thank you for saving us. Is there anything we can do repay you?" Asked Mirajane.

Susan thought for a second and replied, "Well, you could do one thing. My niece is thinking of joining Fairy Tail in a few years. If that happens, please look after her."

"Of course. At Fairy Tail we all look after each other like a family." At this Naruto scoffed. One thing which was pushed into his mind during his Root days was 'Leave family. Leave friends if they are standing on your way to mission's success."

Susan smiled and showed them her mark on her shoulder, lifting her dress. "I know that."

"What is your niece's name?"

"Levy McGarden"

* * *

Susan had her eyes fixed on blond on their way back to Magnolia. "Where do you learn to do rune magic Naruto?"

"From those books you gave me. I am glad it worked in the first try or else I would not be walking right now at least."

' _He used rune magic for first time in that situation? Not to forget he learned them just by reading those books. He is also not behaving like a thirteen year should after staring at the face of death from such a short distance. Just what is he?'_ She remember him saying about him being a ninja. ' _Well, I don't know about ninja but he is a warrior for sure, and that even of a high class. And I could tell he has a good heart no matter how he acts on exterior. I guess I just found someone to leave my knowledge when...'_

Her train of thoughts were broken by Naruto's voice, "Why are smiling and looking at me like that?"

She shook her head to clear her thoughts and smirked, "I am just amused after seeing you try to save two beautiful girls even after knowing you can't do much. So, which one do you like more?"

"No one." Replied Naruto with a small tint of red on his cheek. This was for the first time someone had said something like that to him. Seeing Naruto blushed Susan giggled.

* * *

Naruto was sitting with his head buried in his hands on corner of his bed at Susan's house. He was leaving that place that day. He lifted his head and looked at his reflection in the mirror. He looked at the scratches he received from Elfman.

 **"You have become pathetic kid. To think you were beaten so easily. What happened to that 'Little Fox' form the elemental nations? If this continues, then you would be a sitting duck when that masked bastard comes for you."** said Kyuubi. After coming to Earthland, they had started talking a lot about their past and othet things since they both have only each other from their homeland.

' _I have to do something.'_

He knew what he had to do. He had read what runes can do and saw with his own eyes. Once Susan told him that he could do wind magic like herself as she could feel his nature. He stood and went to the living room.

"You are really leaving Naruto? Well these have been some good days." She smiled.

"I have something to ask. Can you teach me? Can you teach me magic?"

Susan stared at him wide-eyed before giving a smile, "I was thinking when you are going to ask."


	8. Chapter 8 - Fairy 'Tail?

**First some answers to the review.**

 **Guest - "** _Interesting. Just reading chapter 1. I wonder why Danzo giving control and powerful tool like sharingan to Naruto. Danzo is a control freak. Even his subordinates didn't have implanted sharingan."  
_ **Well, you see Danzo didn't had any shortages of Sharingan and he saw a great potential in Naruto. Also he gave it to him in order to have control over Kyuubi with the help of his sharingan.**

 **SuperAnimeChauhan - "** Good chapter again. But why Naruto decided not to use sharingan on kyubi?"  
 **He didn't want to depend on others. And he also told that he will not use unless he has other options. But as last resort he can use it.**

 **thetroyking-** ** _"_** _Good work. so does Naruto always carry uchiha scroll inside his body seals?"  
_ **Yes he keeps them in his seals on his body.**

* * *

Chapter 8 – Fairy 'Tail'?

"Will you teach me? Will you teach me magic?" asked Naruto not looking at her eyes. He wasn't really fond of asking for things from others.

"I was thinking when you are going to ask." Susan smiled.

Naruto lifted his head to look at her. She was smiling at him, a genuine smile. "I have one more thing to ask."

"Yes, tell me." Replied Susan.

After listening to his demand Susan was confused. "Are you sure? I sure can try. But do you really need that?" He nodded. "Fine then. Give me some days."

"But I don't feel good asking so much from you after all the things you have already done for me. I don't know how I can repay you."

Susan smirked at him, "Who said anything about being free." Naruto just looked at her, trying to find any clue about what was on her mind.

After an hour Naruto found himself standing in the front yard. He looked at the big bag in his hand which was giving quite a smell. "Come on Naruto, We should leave if we want to return before evening."

"Where are we going Susan-san? And more importantly what is in this bag?"

"Home-made medicines. We are going to distribute it in the town."

"You can make medicines?" Asked Naruto to which Susan replied gleefully, "Yes. In fact our visit to Porlyusica was for this reason only. I wanted her to check these." She pointed to the bag in Naruto's hand.

"Are they good?" asked Naruto.

Susan pouted and replied, "Of course they are. Who do you think I am?"

"Then why not sell it? Why give it free?" Naruto was really curious. Susan smiled at him, "I don't need money Naruto. I made quite well during my mage days. And helping others without any wish for return, that's a good feeling."

"Feelings. Don't you think it's a waste of one's logical side?" asked Naruto looking at Susan from corner of his eyes.

"Feelings is something where logic fail to explain. To think of it, I have never seen you showing much. You rarely smile. No matter how I much tease you, you never become mad. You wasn't even scared that time." She remembered their little clash with Elfman. "When I found you, in spite of all those wounds you rarely showed any pain. And that time when you saw the man responsible for your parent's demise…" she suddenly stopped, "I am sorry Naruto, I shouldn't have brought that topic." Naruto had told her about his old days, about being a ninja and his lost homeland.

"It's alright. To answer your questions, I think emotions only clouds one's judgement. These could become the reason for someone's downfall in a battle."

"If not for emotions, then why do you fight Naruto?"

"I used to fight for protecting my village."

"Wasn't that your love for your village?" Susan asked. Naruto was unable to answer her. "One day you will know the power of emotions. I hope you will find someone to whom you can show these emotions. Enough of that, we are at our destination." She gave a smile. They were in front of a small clinic.

"Welcome Susan" Said an old lady. "Who is this young lad?"

"He is Naruto. My new apprentice. You will be seeing him more from now."

"Hmm. So you finally decided to take one." Susan motioned Naruto to give the bag to the old lady. "Wow! This is really heavy. Thank you Susan for this. These medicines of yours, really do wonders." Said the lady. "Come on in both of you."

"So how does it feel to help others?" asked Susan. They were returning to Susan's home after helping at the clinic for several hours. "It was fine. I guess." Naruto replied apathetically. Susan sighed at his reply, _'It will take some time for him.'_

Next day Naruto was waiting for Susan in the yard. It was early in the morning. Naruto looked at the sky which was still somewhat dark. Susan was supposed to be teaching him magic from that day. "Are you ready Naruto?" Naruto lowered his eyes at her and nodded.

"Alright then. Since I don't see any need for physical training, we will start directly from magic. This is…" She brought her hand forward and wind started concentrating till it was visible "…wind. You can use magic to give it any shape or size. Now throw one of your kunai at me." Those were the kunai which was left in his holster when he reached Earthland along with some shurikens and his black sword. He threw one. Susan knocked it out of way by her wind covered hand. "As you can see this can be used either for defence or offence."

Naruto scoffed. He already knew all these. "Can we move from these parts? I already know this."

"Al right smarty-pants. Now come here and try concentrating wind in your hand." Naruto just hoped magic to be easier than chakra manipulation, because this time he didn't have his shadow clones to help him learn faster.

For the next few days Naruto gave most of his time to training. The energy which was left after that was used for the household and other works for Susan. He was trying to enhance his sword using wind magic but was still far from success. Susan was watching him slashing air for last hour. She was getting irritated with all that. "Naruto what are you doing? Take a break, I already made your lunch."

Naruto sheathed his sword back and went inside.

"So Naruto, that sword looks good. Where do you get it?" She picked the sword from his side and unsheathed it.

"It was a gift from someone." That sword was used by Danzo during his prime days. It was a brilliant sword, adding some wind chakra only made it even more dangerous. According to Danzo, he didn't see anything which that sword can't cut. Obviously he never exchanged blows with Ksunagi before and the legendary sword of Second Hokage was rumoured to be converted into dust when he died. Dazno decided to give it to him because his age didn't permit him to use that. Neither finding any wind user especially as good as Naruto was easy. "My previous master gave it to me."

"By the way Naruto, I have made what you asked for." She pointed at some designs made on papers which were kept on the table. "But I am still not sure whether it's a good idea or bad."

"Don't worry about that. I used to have something like that. It helps in increasing speed and power behind your moves." Naruto had asked her to make a seal that could restrict his movement by increasing its weight.

Naruto continued his lunch.

* * *

Naruto looked at Susan, "I don't want to. Is this really necessary?"

"Stop whining crybaby. If you want to learn from me, then you have to do this." Naruto followed her in a building. It was an old building, made in Japanese style. The red colored roof was appearing as a crown for the pale colored princess. The main thing which made it stood differently from other buildings was the board above the entrance. 'FAIRY TAIL' was written beautifully on it.

The first sight that greeted him inside the guild building was not something that he had expected. It was a complete chaos and in the middle he saw a pink haired boy. "Susan-san, is that boy related to Porlyusica?" He pointed to the pink haired boy with his eyes.

"No. Why do you ask?"

"His pink hair." Naruto stated as a matter of fact. She giggled, "No, he is not. He is Natsu Dragoneel." She moved closer to his ear and whispered, "He is a dragon slayer."

"Dragon slayer?" Naruto asked. Before she could answer him she heard someone calling her name. She turned to find Macao. "Oh hey Macao. Where is the master?"

"He is around. Somewhere." He sight dropped to Naruto, "Who is this kid?"

"Naruto. I have been teaching him magic."

"Oh Susan. You are here. What's the occasion?" Susan and Naruto turned to see a small old man. "Hello master." Naruto raised an eyebrow, ' _Master? Him?'_

"Master I brought someone who wants to join Fairy Tail." Naruto scoffed and mumbled, 'Who wants to join?' This earned him an elbow from Susan. Makarov laughed at the sight, "So you want to join Fairy Tail kid?" Makarov made himself comfortable on a nearby table.

Naruto looked at the glaring Susan before sighing, "Yes please."

"Well why don't you go and see the guild then. We will give you a stamp later." The small man gave a big smile at the new member of his big family. Naruto nodded and left. Naruto was watching the other members. He remembered Elfman who was fighting with some other guild mate. His eyes shifted to the pink haired one who was fighting with a topless boy of same age. He turned his head to look back, and was surprised at the face which was so close to his.

"Naruto? Is that you?" asked the white haired mage. "I am Mirajane. You saved us that day. Remember?" Naruto nodded.

"Wait a second. I want to you to meet someone." She said before going inside the chaos. After a minute she returned with Elfman, who was a little nervous.

"Hi, my name is Elfman. Mira told me about that day. I am really glad that you were there."

"But I didn't do anything. If you have to thank someone, it should be Susan-san. She's talking with that old man there." He pointed at Susan.

"It's not true. If you hadn't come that day then I might have ki…" words chocked his throat "I might have killed Lissana." The voice never came above a whisper. He looked at his feet. Naruto smiled and said, "No problem then." It was easy for him to just accept the thanks.

When he tried to leave, he heard Elfman shouting, "Oh hey Lissana. Over here." Naruto turned to see the other sibling coming their way.

"You returned?" asked Mirajane to which she nodded. "Look who is here. You remember him. Don't you?"

Lissana said gleefully, "Of course. How could I forget? Thanks again. You really saved us that day." Naruto smiled and said, "It's alright. Your sister and brother have already thanked me."

"By the way Naruto, why are you here?" Asked Elfman, a little thrilled in case he might be there to join the guild.

"I am supposed to join Faity Tail. Your master told me to see the guild. I guess he just wanted to talk something with Susan which he didn't want me to hear." He looked at them talking.

"Really? Then let me show you the guild. There are others who would like to meet you." Said Lissana. "Come on."

Suddenly he became the center of attention. Everyone stopped their little fight, after all Naruto was someone who had saved one of their guild, their family. "So you are Naruto. I am Natsu. To fight against Elfman in that form you must be strong. Fight with me." Naruto found the attitude of him totally different from that of the only other pink haired person he knew oh their age.

"Shut up you idiot. Why are you always ready to fight?"

"You shut up Gray. And why are you naked?" That was something Naruto himself would like to ask him.

"Shut up, both of you." Both Erza and Mirajane shouted at them, which made both of them shiver. But the situation didn't improve, only the person changed. "Why are you here Erza? Want to fight or something?"

"Sure. But don't cry after getting beaten up." Replied the red haired girl now known as Erza. Naruto find herself rather good looking. Her red hair reminded him of his mother. She was wearing a silver armor over her chest and a blue knee-length skirt.

"Please don't start it again. We have a guest. Remember?" said Lisanna.

They both decided to put that for the next time. "Sorry you have to see that. I am Erza Scarlet." She gave her hand for shake which Naruto took. "Naruto Uzumaki. ' _Atleast she can behave.'_ He saw Erza looking at his sword which was on his back. "Are you a swordsman?"

"I can wield somehow."

"Hey, what's is going on here?" Naruto turned his head and lifted to see ' _a talking-flying-cat?'_

"Susan, since you are the one who is referring him, I don't have any doubt about his capabilities. But please tell us about him and what he is capable of." Asked Makarov while looking at the blonde shinobi.

"He is wind type like me. He is a quick learner. He can do some Rune magic and sealing. His magic is weak but his physical combat techniques is very good. He is a good strategist. In short, it's like he is made for battles."

"Then why don't we check him? See what Susan's apprentice can do." Macao smirked.

"Do you have someone in mind?" asked Susan.

"I have one. Natsu." Said Macao. "Natsu? He might be a dragon slayer. But last time I saw, his magic was nothing better than Naruto's. And to be frank, I don't think he can compare against Naruto's physical fighting style."

"That may be true. But don't take my 'apprentice' light. I have taught him one or two things. You just have to wait and see."

"So it's decided. Naruto vs Natsu." Said Makarov jumping from the table.

After some time Naruto and Natsu were standing facing each other. They were outside, surrounded by the whole guild members present at that time. Naruto looked at area for the second and touched his holster. ' _Glad Susan-san asked me to bring this.'_ Susan had asked a blacksmith to make some shurikens and kunai for him. They were standing between a wall and a wooden wall which was around an inch thick and was in the centre of the open ground on which were some graphiti drawn.

"This is a friendly spar. So both of you refrain yourself from killing each other. If we find a time suitable to interrupt, we will interrupt."

After seeing Naruto carrying a sword, Erza had nominated herself for the spar. But letting a new member fight against the Titania and that even in a sword fight, was something that master considered as a suicide for Naruto. But Susan knew well. She had seen Naruto swinging his sword with such a grace that could even put some big swordsman to shame.

Makarov said raising his voice, "Start!"

As soon as Makarov's word reached Naruto's ears, he threw two shurikens at Natsu and made a dash towards him. Natsu barely dodged and Naruto was in front of him. Natsu had to block a punch but was unable to block the next kick which was aimed at his abdomen. He was pushed backwards few feets.

Naruto calculated his opponent from whatever he learned in the last seconds and started making his next moves. He again threw some shurikens and Natsu hid behind the wooden wall. Natsu was continuously locating Naruto through his smell.

Meanwhile Naruto smirked, he had pushed Natsu to a point where he wouldn't suspect his next attack. The shinobi who was once able to see thorugh the doujutsu, Sharingan, threw two kunais consecutively above where Natsu had gone. The slightly more power applied behind the second made it collide with the first kunai in such a precise angle that it changed its direction in mid-air, now coming dangerously towards the clueless dragon slayer.

The kunai missed the mage by inches and stabbed itself in the ground. Natsu jumped creating a distance with the wooden wall by few meters. Naruto cursed under his breath. Without his sharingan, he was far from what he once used to be.

The senior mages looked at Susan, raising an eyebrow. "Sorry, sorry. I forgot to tell you about his toys." She laughed sheepishly. They she turned serious, "He is something else with those. His aim is something you would need to see to believe." This was not something they got to see every day.

Naruto followed Natsu to other side of the wooden wall.

"Are we even going to use magic?" shouted Natsu.

"If this fight continues like this then I don't see a need for magic." was the reply from Naruto.

Natsu glared at Naruto before running towards him, his hands covered in flames and the dragon slayer magic increasing his speed to a large extent. Naruto charged, his hands covered with the grey wind. They both clashed.

Naruto weak magic by no chance was capable of holding Dragon slayer magic. The blast shook both of them and Naruto was thrown backwards. He turned in mid-air and landed on his feet. Before He could ready himself Natsu was onto him again. He punched Naruto and round kicked at his side. The fire was doing its purpose. Naruto felt the pain of burning where his punch touched his face.

Using magic suddenly turned the tide of that fight.

He looked at the dragon slayer, ' _So that's a dragon slayer. With those fire of his, I can't attack him close range. My long range attack is not strong enough.'_ He gritted his teeth and cursed under his breath. _'I guess I have to change this fight.'_

He looked around once more. He was now on the opposite side of the wooden wall. There were some trees around. ' _Perfect.'_

He counted the kunais he had left. He had enough. He put his hand in his holster for a moment and then hid behind his back. They both charged at each other, Natsu with his hand covered in a blaze and Naruto still hiding his hand behind his back. Naruto threw one kunai from his left hand aiming to puncture Natsu's side. Natsu moved to his side and continued coming at Naruto.

Natsu swung his fist which forced Naruto to slide and go under. He turned and threw other Kunai from his right hand which Natsu dodged again. Naruto took out two more kunais and prepared himself. In the next few minutes Naruto threw several more kunais each aimed precisely at Natsu's non-lethal point. But without chakra enhanced speed, it was easy for Natsu under the influence of dragon slayer magic to dodge. Each and every kunai missed its mark, getting stabbed in the nearby trees.

Naruto smirked.

"Blasted! What are you doing you idiot? Stop running and fight." Shouted Natsu.

Naruto stood in the centre and motioned Natsu to come with a crooked finger.

Natsu growled at this insult and charged at him again. He raised his fired fist at the still blond. Naruto smiled and moved his head violently to one side and Natsu hand stopped mid-air.

"What the …" Natsu looked at his hand confused. Naruto took advantage by gathering magic around his hand, violent winds enveloped his hands. He slammed his hand at the pink haired mage's chest. "Wind slash".

"What happened?" asked Gray. "Why did he stop in the middle?"

"Susan. Are those wires also his 'toys'?" Makarov eyed Susan. "Don't ask me. This is my first time seeing him using something like that."

Others wanted to know what master meant by wires. "Wires?" Erza asked.

Susan clarified, "If you look closely then you will see those wires. There are few hanging around there, so thin that would make it very difficult to see during fights."

"He is holding the ends in his hand and mouth. He stopped Natsu's hand by pulling one of those down." Continued Makarov.

Seeing Naruto fight was something new for them. Using things like small blades and thin wires was different. It was… ' _Interesting',_ Erza thought without removing her sight from the blond.

Natsu dusted off, ' _What are those? Wires?"_

Naruto took out other Kunai and tied one free end of one of wires at calculated the distance. He dashed towards Natsu who prepared himself. Naruto threw one shuriken with his left hand which Natsu deflected easily with his flame covered hand.

When Naruto was in his reach, he swung his fist which Naruto tried to stop by his left hand. He felt the burning pain. He caught Natsu's arm in a wire loop and threw the joined kunai to the nearest tree, stabbing it in the middle.

Natsu found his hand stuck again. Naruto once again slashed Natsu with his _Wind slash_.

Natsu was sent flying into a tree. Naruto found the opportunity he was looking for. He pulled one wire and two kunais detached themselves from the surrounding. Naruto threw those kunai at each side of tree from which Natsu was standing himself up. The kunais made two rotations around the tree before stabbing themselves in the trunk, tying Natsu to the trunk.

"It's over." Said Naruto. He turned and started to leave.

"The hell it is." He heard Natsu saying. He turned to see the pink haired mage taking in air and puffing his cheeks.

Panic grew in Susan, "Wait! Is he going to use…" She was cut-off by sudden increase of light. She turned towards the source, it was Natsu.

"Roar of the fire dragon."

"Naruto magic is not strong enough for that." Susan said wide eyed.

Naruto saw the heat from Natsu's mouth melting the thin wires. His eyes widened to see the sea of scorching red fire coming at him. It was by no means equal to something that a grown dragon slayer could do, but still it was large enough for the little blond. Against the rune shield which he made, Natsu's attack was mammoth

The fire shattered the weak shield. The bright light made everyone close their eyes. When the dust settled down, Naruto was lying in the center. "Now it's over." Said Natsu while going towards the blond.

"So your apprentice got defeated." Macao smirked at her.

Mirajane heard someone saying, "Yeah, it was pretty much decided from the start." Lisanna and Mirajane were not rooting for anyone. They simply can't decide. One was their old friend, other was someone who had saved them that cursed day. But they didn't want a ending like that. When others decided to go and check the lying boy, they were stopped by their master's word, "It doesn't seem to be over."

He saw the blond clenching his fist while lying on the ground. He stood up.

"Aren't you going to stop this fight master? He is in no condition of fighting." Shouted Macao. "He will get seriously injured." Everyone looked at the standing blond. His condition was no good. His clothes were burned and skin was bleeding from one or two points. Naruto put out the little fire from his shirt with his hand.

"You never saw him practicing." Susan turned towards others. "I could tell you this, he never quits." Makarov looked at Susan. She continued, "And more importantly, it seems…" She looked back at Naruto.

Naruto lifted his head. His expression completely changed from before. Natsu could have sworn he had seen a flicker of red in his eyes for a fraction of second. He took out his last kunai and made a fighting stance for the first time.

"It seems he is serious now."

* * *

 **so who will win the fight? One with stronger magic or one with experience. But one thing for sure,they both don't know to back down.**

 **About his chakra and sharingan, that will be revealed in next chapter. So stay tuned. Next chapter will be out next Saturday.**


	9. Chapter 9 - Dragon vs Fox

**Answers to some reviews:**

 **Zero:** _I just have to ask will naruto kill because he is a Ninja he not realy a mage so he will walk with death._

Yes he will kill but very rarely.

 **Ddragon21:** _I hope you have naruto fall for Mavis Vermillion she is awesome and seems to have just as much charisma as the canon naruto if her making fairy tail is any thing._

I haven't decided on pairings yet. But i will keep that in mind. Thankyou.

 **MyHipsAreMovingOnTheirOwn:** _When is naruto_

Could you please complete the question. By the way, like your name.

 _ **redlox2:**_ _Is he going to start using chakra now? Cause no matter skilled he is he is essentially trying to force his body accept a new power besides chakra..._

Explained in this chapter.

 **Raijinfairy:** _When will he be able to use the sharingan?_

Explained in this chapter.

* * *

 ** _Chapter 9 – Dragon vs Fox_**

 _The Fox is often associated with the figure of the trickster. Fox's power doesn't lie in defeating its predators, but to know in advance when they will be hunting. They use their cunning and quick thinking to detach themselves from their surroundings and use all their senses to be observant, able to anticipate and create the future. They find a way around their obstacle instead of facing it head to head and thus outwitting both their prey and predators_.

The _fox_ readied himself. He looked at the _dragon,_ his obstacle in front of him _._ He knew he will lose if he attack head-on. He had to find a way, he had to use something different and he exactly knew what he had to do.

He took out the last kunai and took a stance, gathering wind magic around his short blade. Naruto's burnt skin felt the wind, the wind getting dense and taking grey color. Susan narrowed her eyes at the color of his wind. It was getting a light shade of blue. _'That's new.'_

Naruto pulled his hand back and threw the kunai at dragon slayer who sidestepped it just in time and was spared with just a cut on his shoulder. The kunai impaled the wood almost completely, protruding almost two inches from other side. Natsu spared a glance at the clean cut on his shoulder.

The seed was sown.

' _Step one complete.'_ Naruto thought as he made a dash towards the dragon slayer. Natsu came at Naruto, his hands blazing. When Naruto was close enough to feel the heat from Natsu's fire, he threw two shurikens one after another. Natsu sidestepped them, making him ignore the blond for a second. That was enough for him.

Naruto jumped high. The sun behind him masked his presence by its bright light. He threw his last shuriken for one last time. It got stabbed in Natsu's shoulder who winced in pain which forced one of his eyes closed. Naruto landed few meters behind. He saw the pink haired mage plucking out the shuriken and closing his wound with his fire. He had to say, Natsu was not only strong but also brave. A little stupid but brave.

Natsu glared at him. Naruto knew he had angered the dragon. ' _Step two complete.'_ He knew that he is going to get fire, a lot of fire. Naruto turned and jumped once again and landed on the other side of the wall. Natsu followed suit.

Naruto smirked at Natsu who had followed him to this side. ' _Step three complete.'_ He saw the mage puffing his cheeks for once more. He knew what comes after that puffed cheeks of the dragon slayer – a hell of burning fire.

He turned and ran towards the solid stone wall. "What's he doing? He would be a sitting duck if he run straight showing his back like this." Shouted Macao. Erza looked at Macao and then at the white haired siblings who were covering their mouth with their hands, watching wide eyed.

But Susan knew that Naruto was onto something. He was not that stupid and if he is doing that then, ' _There must be some reason for that?'_

"Roar of the fire dragon."

Naruto looked at the incoming hell over his shoulder and made a jump towards the stone wall and took two steps climbing a good few meters. Sticking his feet to the wall with just the momentum. He felt the familiar tug of gravity, differently as standing on the ground. He crouched on the wall, still parallel to the ground and jumped towards the mage above the fire, thrusting himself with the wind magic. He felt the skin burning just from the heat of fire below him.

The fire ball collided with the wall and the generated shockwaves pushed everything and everyone back, including the flying blond. It increased his speed and Natsu just stood there and saw Naruto coming at him at a speed against which he could do nothing.

For one last time Naruto gathered wind in his palm and thrusted it into the mage's chest with all his power. The mage was sent flying at a high speed towards the wooden wall.

"NATSU BEHIND YOU." He heard the shouts and looked behind over his shoulder and his eyes widened. He turned mid-air and used his hands and legs to stop himself from colliding with the wall. He stopped in time, inches away from the sharp kunai which was protruding out of the wall. Between him and the blade was the elongated hand of the guild master. Makarov, taking a precautionary step had placed his hand in front of the kunai to prevent his guild member getting stabbed from it.

"I knew he was up to something." Susan smiled at her apprentice.

"I guess the match is over. It's a draw" Said Makarov and eyed Susan. "So that's what you meant by 'being a good strategist'? She nodded.

"What do you mean Master?" Erza was curious.

"It means that he had planned everything well before." Macao jumped in the conversation.

"Excuse me? You mean to say he made that last blade miss its mark so that it will get in the wall?" Grey asked pointing at the kunai impaling the wood.

Macao sighed and motioned to Susan, "Why don't you explain them Susan."

"It's not that he chose to miss that blade. He just threw it from such a position that even if he missed he could use it later. Most probably he had thought of all this even before the match started, if you remember him looking at that wooden and the stone wall behind him for a little longer than other places in the start. He knew what the dragon's roar destructive power could do and used it to increase his speed and power behind his attack. And attacked Natsu in such a way that he would go flying towards the already waiting blade."

"Susan-san, how could you say that he was waiting for the dragon's roar? Don't you think it's a little extreme?" asked Gray.

Mirajane knew well that this was something he would do, if jumping in front of Elfman in order to protect two unknowns meant anything. "She is right. He lured Natsu in that side. He also knew that after seeing his own blood, Natsu will use his most powerful attack. Didn't you see the smirk at his face when Natsu was gathering magic for his roar?"

 _'He sure is interesting. What was his name again? Naruto?'_ Erza looked at the blond who was coming towards them.

"LIKE HELL IT'S A DRAW." Naruto turned and the last thing he saw was a fire covered fist which collided with his face. He didn't get a chance to move or to bring his hand to shield himself. He was thrown few meters back, while having a small smile on his lips while he drifted into unconsciousness.

* * *

Both Susan and Naruto were returning. It was a long day and were on a train. Naruto was busy looking outside of the window, completely lost in the vast skies. Susan had her eyes fixed on him. She recalled her talk with the guild master.

 **FLASHBACK**

"He's alright. He's just knocked out." Makarov said while looking at the unconscious blond. He took a sip from his large mug.

"So what do you think of him master?" asked Susan.

"Well, he sure has brain and adapt to his surrounding quite well in a small amount of time. And that in itself is a great quality. His physical strength and fighting is extraordinary but without magic it lack the punch. He is fast and is great with those little surprises of his." Makarov said still not believing what he could do with those small weapons of his.

"But I want you to train him in magic more for some time. I know he has lots of potential and I want you to make him shine." He knew if Naruto could overpower Natsu, who was far superior to him in magic, he would be really strong if he has more magical power. "And not to forget those healing power of his." He looked at Naruto as his wounds were getting healed slowly and slowly.

"I understand."

"Ah." Naruto moaned as he tried to sit up, rubbing his eyes.

"Oh you are awake Naruto. How are you feeling?" Asked the guild master.

"I have been better." Replied Naruto as he inspected his condition.

"So Naruto…" Naruto looked at the old man. "Where do you want the guild stamp?" Naruto looked at him curiously. "I mean, welcome to Fairy Tail."

 **FLASHBACK END**

"Naruto why didn't you remove your weights. You might have won easily. That stupid Macao was laughing at me." Susan pouted.

"I am sorry Susan-san. I had no idea about that. But I didn't see any reason for removing my limits." He bowed and apologized.

"Geez. You are so much formal." She scoffed and laughed at the confused blond. She looked at his guild stamp on the inner side of his left forearm. "Why red?"

"Red reminds me of my mother. She had red hair." He dedicated that stamp to his mother and his oldest companion, Kyuubi. "So Naruto, what was your parents like?" Naruto looked at her for some time and answered. "I have met them for just few minutes."

Susan smiled at knowing that Naruto doesn't think her of as a stranger anymore and was now somewhat opening, little by little.

On their whole way back Naruto told her about his parents, whatever he knew. By the time they reached their home, it was already dark.

* * *

A month passed. Naruto was outside under the sun, trying to destroy a large rock by his magic. If only he could use his chakra like before, then he would have obliterated the rock. He could feel the rock laughing at his pathetic attempts to destroy it and he could care less. But Kyuubi, he was a different story.

 **"Oh for god's sake destroy that thing into dust already."** Kyuubi mumbled, bored after seeing Naruto doing the same thing again and again and failing.

' _I am trying. Susan always says I am learning fast, but that's not enough.'_ Naruto sat on the ground.

 **"Still can't use chakra? I thought it will return after seeing you use a little amount during your fight with that fire spitting pink haired fool."** Kyuubi smirked, **"He kind of remind me of someone. He is like you when you were in the academy."**

Naruto sighed, ' _you don't have to tell me that. You know I hated that.'_ His expression became serious, _'but you are right. I also thought my chakra flow would return. But it hasn't improved from my fight with Natsu.'_ He remembered using a flicker of chakra to protect himself against the final blow of Natsu. In the last moment, subconsciously, he had called upon his chakra to protect himself and he was successful. He was also told by Susan that his wind covered kunai got a shade of blue and the only reason he could think of was, _chakra._

' _Leaving that aside, I want to ask you something.'_ Kyuubi motioned him to continue. _'Kyuubi literally means nine tails. Is that really your name?'_ Kyuubi eyed him apathetically, **"Why does that matter to you?"**

 _'Nothing. I just wanted to know, after all we are all we each other got from our homeland. I just wanted to know your name.'_ Before Kyuubi could say anything, Naruto sensed someone behind him. He turned to look, "Do you need anything?"

"Aunt Susan is calling for you." A girl slightly younger than him saud. She had shoulder length blue hair and wearing a knee length dress and a hat. Naruto stood up and dusted himself.

"You don't remember me?" the girl asked. Naruto looked at her, "Of course I do. You are that relative of Susan-san from Magnolia. Levy McGarden. Right?" She nodded happily and followed him inside the house.

He heared Kyuubi inside his head, **"Kurama."** _'What?'_ _ **"**_ **Kurama. That's my name."**

Naruto's lips turned upwards a little, ' _It's nice to meet you, Kurama.'_ The only reply he got was, **"Tch."**

"Naruto, you remember her don't you?" Susan asked as soon as he entered the house. He nodded. "Well, that's good. From now on she will be staying here with us. I will be teaching her magic and you are going to help." Naruto raised an eyebrow. "What? You will be her senior."

"I may be her senior, but still a student. I don't have any right to teach anyone and neither I want to." Susan sweat dropped at his straightforwardness. But she knew he was serious. "I knew you will say something like that." She sighed. _'He still hasn't changed.'_

"Glad you understand Susan-san." He turned and leave. "Is he always like this Aunt Susan?" asked the blue haired girl. "Yea. He is always like that since the day I met him. But don't worry his heart is pure." She continued giving a smile, "Well your training starts tomorrow. We only have around a year to turn you into an awesome mage. You ready for that Levy?" The younger girl gave a confident nod.

Days turned into weeks, week into months. Susan was quite satisfied with the improvement her students were showing. She was preparing her bed. Unknown to her one person was waiting for her to get into the deep slumber. After an hour when the person was sure that Susan was asleep by now, got out of her bed and moved into the dining room. It was not allowed for Levy to stay awake late.

She was stuck with a problem and that was not allowing her to sleep. She had asked Susan in the evening but she hold her off saying she would help her with that in the next morning for sure. Naruto also said to either ask Susan or learn by herself. She took out the book and started reading it under a small light. She rubbed her eyes clearly showing her tiredness from reading in such less light.

"What are you doing awake so late?" She jumped back when she heard. "Oh it's just you. I thought Aunt is awake." She looked at Naruto who was standing in the doorway, leaning against the doorframe. He saw the books in front of her. ' _She is still trying to solve that.'_ She reminded him of himself. Since he joined root, he was restless until he perfected whatever was thrown at him to learn. "You will damage your eyes." When she didn't move or show any sign of getting to bed he sighed, "Alright show me where you are having problem." He said while moving towards her.

"Really? You will help me?"

Naruto looked at the problem and explained. He smiled remembering that he himself got stuck the first time he was learning that. "What's so funny?" Levy asked.

"Nothing. I believe u understand it now? So go to bed before Susan-san wakes up."

"Thank you Naruto niichan." She jumped from the chair and went to her room after keeping the books back in place.

"Niichan huh? That doesn't sound bad." He smiled a little before turning towards his own room.

* * *

"Naruto you should also go and start living your life as a Fairy Tail mage. It has been a month since Levy became a mage and she has already made some good friends there." Said Susan while eating the dinner.

"Do you want me to make some friends or to get out of this place?" Naruto looked at her with a little smirk. Without his knowledge he changed. Occasionally he tried to make some jokes, however lame that be. He used to smile more. But all this only with Susan or Levy. For others he was still the same. But Susan was quite relieved at his progress.

"Whatever you think smart pants." She scoffed. "I am just saying you have to start your new life someday."

"I know. I am waiting for my chakra flow to come back. It's not that I am not confident in my magic but I feel incomplete without my chakra in a fight." He continued, "And also I want to help you with your teleportation seals in the meantime. If I could use my seal knowledge with your runes, it may be possible. After all the Fouth Hok… my dad already made something like that."

"Ok ok. I understand. One more month and after that I am kicking you out of this place." Naruto smiled at her lightly which made the pouting face of hers fade into a smiling one.

Susan was cleaning the dishes while Naruto was seating in the dining room. "Did you hear that?" She turns towards Naruto who was already going outside. Susan followed him. "What the hell is going on?" Naruto asked as he looked down at town, burning and shrieks were heard far above where they were standing.

"Naruto let's go. They may need some help." Naruto nodded at her.

"Do you really have time to think about others?"

Both Naruto and Susan turned to look at the incoming voice. He was a tall muscular man, black haired with silver eyes. "Bluenote Stinger." Susan glared at him. "So this is your doing?"

"Naruto you go ahead, I will have to stay here." Naruto looked at her puzzled. "Are you sure? It seems you may need help here."

"It's alright." She smiled at him, "I have already defeated him several times. One more thing Naruto, try not to kill unless it's the only way." Naruto looked for one last time and nodded. "Good thing you send him. I don't want to fight you when you are busy babysitting." He came forward and prepare himself to attack.

Naruto was running down the hill. He didn't like this, he had a feeling that something's not right. He increased his speed when he heard some screams. In few minutes he was in the town, he had already put down some of the culprits. They were low level mages, and in night Naruto had advantage. He was trained to be part of shadow. But their number was the problem. There were around forty or fifty of them.

' _Not to kill unless there's no other option.'_ He remembered her saying that. Killing them would be a lot faster for him. He was playing it safe. He was not confronting a group but putting them down one by one. He was doing this for an hour. Suddenly he felt a strong gust of wind, strong enough to shake everything. The only thing he could think of, _'Susan'_ Her opponent was strong, he knew that. But strong enough to push Susan this far. He was getting an itch in his stomach.

He rushed towards her house. As he closed the distance he saw trees where there's supposed to be an open area. He increased his speed, pushing himself with the wind.

As he reached the area his eyes widened with fear. In front of him stood barely Susan, bleeding from various parts. He turned his sight towards two men, one was whom he recalled as Bluenote, other he didn't recognize. He was a tall and highly muscular man with tan skin and thick brown hair. He wore an outfit decorated by tribal-like mofits. They both were panting heavily but in way better condition than Susan.

He watched as Bluenote raised his hand preparing his last attack. Naruto dashed towards Susan with whatever he got. "no, no, no. NO. NO." Susan was thrown back with a great speed and collided with a bone shattering force with a tree, making a big dent in it. Before she could hit the ground Naruto hold her, dropping his sword from his grip. He placed her head on his lap and glared at both man in front of him.

"You are back kid." Said Bluenote. Susan opened her eyes and said with a shaking voice, "Naruto why are you here?"

Naruto ignored her and said with a grave voice, "I am going kill you bastards."

"Is that so? What if…" Bluenote picked up the sword, "I cut both your legs here?" Susan said, fear clearly visible in her voice, "No. Please don't…" Naruto placed a hand gently on her mouth to shut her.

"Then I will crawl to you and kill you. If you cut my hands then I will bite you to death. But I will kill you."

"Bluenote let's go. We have done what Master Hades has told us. She's no longer threat to our plan to resurrect Zeref. She would be dead in few minutes. I don't want to stay here any longer."

Bluenote turned towards his partner and then looked at Naruto smiling, "I like you kid. I will leave you alive today. Come when you are stronger." He turned and started to leave. "Come Azuma."

Naruto quickly turned towards Susan who gave a weak smile at him. "Naruto I am proud of you."

"Don't speak Susan. I will call for some help."

"No. Stay with me Naruto. I don't have much time. Please don't go." Naruto stared at her helplessly, Susan could see his eyes getting wet.

"You have grown so much. I wanted to train you more. I wanted to make food for you more. I wanted to tease you more." Tears started to fall from her eyes. Naruto just kept looking at her. "I am sorry Naruto. I tried to change you."

Naruto shook her head, "No. Don't apologise."

"Listen Naruto, don't give into darkness. I know you have a golden heart. Save others, save your friends. I want you to have love in your life." She continued coughing blood.

"Protect Levy Naruto. She sees you as her older brother. Be nice to her." Naruto nodded. He himself started seeing her as her little sister. "I will not let anyone harm her Susan-san."

She smiled "I love you Naruto. I wish I had more time."

"I love you too Susan-san." Naruto felt a drop of tear on his cheeks. Susan lifted her hand to wipe it but her hand never reached. It went limp as she closed her eyes with a weak smile on her face. Her weak breathing stopped.

Naruto's vision become blurry as his eyes started getting wet. He hated that feeling, he hated crying. It made him remember his days when he was helpless. It made him feel helpless. He closed his eyes and wiped the tears. He roared at the sky. The sheer energy radiating from his body pushed the leaves, twigs, small branches and dirt away from him. The ground beneath him cracked and a dent was formed around him. The wind picked up pace. He lowered his head and remained there for next half hour, unable to open his eyes in fear of seeing her lifeless body in his arms.

He wiped his tears leaving a dried trail on his whiskered cheeks. He was not going to cry anymore, not until the people responsible are dead, Bluenote Stinger, Azuma and Master Hades and all other people responsible.

He opened his eyes and they were no onyx black anymore. They were replace with blood red and black eyes. The three tomoe traded themselves with a beautiful pinwheel of black color with blade like designs. The red iris was just multiplying its magnificence. He put Susan down and looked at his lying sword and in the next instant they both were gone.

' _Thank you Susan-san for everything. I will avenge you death. I promise.'_

* * *

 **Thank you all for your support. Keep the reviews coming. And if possible mark the story as your favorite for updates.**


	10. Chapter 10 - Vengeance

**Answers to some questions:**

 **Redlox2 :** So loss is what was needed to overcome the "seal" on his chakra. Now that his Sharigan will he be able to avoid falling into the dark? Nice chapter. So will Naruto begin gaining access all of the skills he had before ending up in Fiore?

 **It was not the seal which was preventing the chakra flow. It was a consequence of forced inter-dimensional travel which affected his body. As already written Naruto was able to deactivate the seal and also it was just for his eyes. Minato also stated that the travel is affecting his body.**

 **Uchiha Zeref:** Mangekyou Sharingan? kamui will be awesome

 **The powers i haven't yet decided. It will depend on the future story.**

 **Raijinfairy :** R.I.P Susan. I hoped that she didn't die. Will Levy and Naruto start living together as a family?

 **explained in this chapter**

 **MyHipsAreMovingOnTheirOwn:** So is Naruto going to be like other Uchiha and start to slowly go blind because of the mangekyō sharingan? Will Kakashi only have one mangekyō sharingan and he use it never go blind

 **Kakashi rarely uses his sharingan and as for Obito I guess it was due to First Hokage's cells that his eyesight was stable. As for your question, why the spoiler. Just wait ans see.**

* * *

Chapter 10 – Vengeance

"There's another one. Take all the women and children and kill the men." Shouted the leader of the mages responsible for the mayhem building in the Hargeon town. "And find me that bastard who attacked my men."

"Yes sir." Was the shouted reply from his undermans. The leader turned towards the gift he received from Bluenote for today only, one of the demons from book of Zeref. It was not extraordinary. But it was weak and small, only reaching upto a couple of feets above a grown man. He smiled. He will be using it to capture as much slaves possible for tower of heaven, earning much favour from Zellal. And along the way taking few women for themselves wouldn't hurt.

His thought shifted when he saw one of his man coming from shadows and collapsing with blood coming from a large wound on his body. "Who's there?" He shouted, "Show yourself you bastard."

"So this feeling is called hatred." The leader saw a boy coming out from the shadows mumbling something. "This is what I felt when I saw that masked man. But compare to this, that was nothing."

"If you don't want to die, surrender yourself and throw that sword." Suddenly his undermans came swarming.

"I am going to kill you all." Naruto lifted his head to reveal his bloody red Mangekyo. The weaker mages took few steps back after looking at his eyes. The stronger and daring one dashed forward to attack him. But before he could reach Naruto, Naruto was in front of him. With a swift slash of his sword, the mage collapsed.

"You bastard, I am going to kill you." The outraged leader shouted, his eyes wide and red with anger. He motioned for the demon to attack and the demon came forward, gathering enough power it brought its hand to punch Naruto. But it made a mistake, it looked into his eyes, his bloody red eyes full of hatred.

Naruto formed a ram seal with one hand and concentrated chakra in his borrowed bloodline. "Obey."

Demon's hand stopped inches away of Naruto. Naruto felt the power behind the attack in the form of pressure formed in air. Mages eyes widened, "What are you doing you stupid demon?"

"It was because of you all I was not with her when she needed. It's all because of you…" Naruto stepped forwards slowly, bringing his right hand forward. Mages were mesmerised by looking at the beautiful perfect blue sphere. Their attention to current situation was brought back when they heard a screeching sound coming from that blue sphere which started taking a white color. "…It's all because of you and them, she's dead."

Naruto jumped, reaching upto the chest of the demon and slamed the screeching ball of chakra into it. The demon's rock body was not strong enough to withstand the sharp micro blades of air. It started collapsing and with a large blast from his wind element Rasengan, it completely fell to ground.

"He's a monster. Run for your life." One of the mage shouted and started to run but before he could take one step he collapsed with a hole in his chest. ' _Wind element: Vacuum bullets'_

Naruto moved forwards to the leader with death in his red eyes. "Kill him guys. He's just one, we outnumber him."

Naruto made a hand sign and four clones appeared who vanished from mages eyes. Seconds later all mages but the leader collapsed to ground. Leader watched wide eyed as his men's soul left their bodies. He looked again at the small blond, "Y-you are a m-mosnter." He stepped back and fell to ground, shaking in fear.

"Monster? Me? You haven't seen anything." Naruto appeared in front of him, pinning his head with his right hand and supporting himself with his sword in his left hand. "Who is Bluenote Stinger, Azuma and Hades?"

The leader's voice jammed in his throat in fear by looking into his eyes up so close. He gulped and said, "They are m-members of G-Grimoire Heart. Hades is their g-guild master."

"Why are you here? Did Bluenote send you?"

The leader nodded, "Yes. He said he had to take care of someone who might become problem in Zeref resurrection plan. I don't know anything more. He just said to do anything here."

"Who's Zeref?"

The mage remained silent, fear clearly visible in his eyes. "ANSWER ME."

"N-No. Please don't make me say against Zeref."

"Do you have time to fear from someone else?" Naruto pulled his sword from ground and stabbed once again back to ground, making a clear cut in his earlobe. The mage cried in pain. "Ok-Ok. I will tell."

Naruto would not use his Sharingan to get answers from him, it would be just too easy for the mage. He would torture the answers out of him.

"Zeref is like a god for us, the people who follow dark magic. We call ourselves dark mages. Grimoire heart is trying to resurrect him."

When Naruto was satisfied with his answer, his sharingan giving no sign of him lying. "Please don't kill me." Naruto smiled at him, which caused the mage release a breath which he was holding for some time.

"Who are you?" the mage asked. Naruto smile turned sadistic and mage eyes widened in fear once again.

"Me?..." Naruto pulled the sword from ground. "I am…" he stabbed the mage ending his scream. He stood up, looking around at the dead mages. ' _I am…_

~ THE LONE SHINOBI ~

* * *

Naruto was standing in front of tombstone and looked at the texts inscribed on it

" _A loving mother,_

 _Aunt, daughter_

 _and a wonderful person_

 _SUSAN McGARDEN_

 _X756-X780"_

For Naruto she was like mother figure, for Levy she was a loving aunt and for her mother who lived in Magnolia, she was a loving daughter. He had buried her in their backyard. He placed the tulips which she loved and smiled remembering her last words, "find love, eh! Look what you did. How can I find love when the only thing left in my heart is hate?" He looked at the morning sky, "I guess it's my destiny to keep fighting. Once I used to fight to protect people, now I am going to fight for the person whom I couldn't protect. Irony, isn't it? How I gave a lecture regarding changing destiny to that Hyuga."

"Naruto-kun." He turned to see some villagers coming. He bowed to show his respect. One by one all paid their respect with flowers to Susan.

"I am sorry for your loss Naruto-kun. She was a wonderful person. We all will miss her." The old lady from clinic said. "What are you going to do now? If you want you can come live with us. It's a small house but we can manage somehow."

"I am grateful for your offer. But for the time being I would like to stay here. And after few days I will be leaving."

"Where?" He looked at the other person who was a middle aged man.

"That I don't know." He replied looking at the grave.

"Well if anything you need, please don't hesitate." Naruto nodded and they turned to leave.

"One more thing Naruto-kun. Thank you for last night. You saved us."

Naruto gave them a confused look, "You don't hate me? I killed them in cold blood."

"They got what they deserved. Thank you. If not for you they would have taken our women and children. You have our words, no one from this town will sell you out to the council." All other gathered people nodded in agreement.

Naruto bowed, "That would be really nice." He knew the last thing he wanted was to have council on his ass when he had some important things to do.

It was evening and sun started to disappear from the sky. Naruto was still seating near her grave, without eating or drinking anything. Several council officials and Rune Knights came to ask some questions. He somehow managed to give them something.

He was so lost in his thought that he didn't even notice two people coming from behind until he heard, "Oh my god." Naruto turned to look at them. They were the last people he wanted to see right now. He knew they would be more hurt then he is right now, after all they were Susan's own blood. He stood up. They had come after hearing about the havoc in Hargeon town the previous night.

"Please tell me that's not true." She was not removing her eyes from the grave.

"It's true. Susan-san passed away last night." Naruto said without looking at their eyes. Levy covered her mouth with her hand and started crying. He had done this for few times, when his teammates used to die, he had gone with his team captain to give the news a few times. But this time it was different, this time it was so much hard. He didn't knew what to say.

"I am sorry, I couldn't save her. If only I was stronger…" he stopped when he felt arms wrapping him. He looked at Susan's mother, who was crying. "Don't punish yourself. It's not your fault. She was strong and you also know that." She said between her sobs. Levy also hugged them. Both of them continued to cry only Naruto stood silent. He had already swear not to cry.

After few minutes, she said, "You haven't eaten anything today. Have you?" Naruto didn't say anything. "Why don't you and Levy come inside and wait while I make something for us." When she entered the house, once again tears threatened to flow. The dishes were left half washed from yesterday, ' _She must be cleaning those.'_

Naruto and Levy were seating in the porch. "Levy, I want you to look after yourself. Always remember I am with you." He said without looking at her.

"Why are you saying something like this?" asked Levy.

After a minute pause Naruto answered, "I am going for a few years. But I will come back."

"Why? Where are you going?" asked Levy not wanting to lose another person close to her.

"It's something I must do. It's for Susan-san. I want to complete what she was doing." He said remembering that she hasn't completed the teleportation magic, which if she succeeded, would be much faster and longer than the exiting teleportation magic currently being used.

"But you will come back. Right?" she asked tear eyed.

He smiled and said while ruffling her hair, "Of course. You can count on that." she gave a weak smile in return.

After eating dinner, they slept or tried to sleep.

It was morning, Levy and her grandmother have already left for their home in Magnolia. They asked him to come with them but he refused. When he looked at the mirror, he found something which he had already seen. The eyes of an avenger, he was used to see those in his old teammate's Sasuke.

The sleepless night only increased the pain and hatred in him. He was once again standing near Susan's grave. He knew who his enemies were. Girmoire heart.

Next to Girmoire heart his enemy was Zeref. They worshipped Zeref and to resurrect him, they killed Susan. He knew Susan was a brilliant seal and rune mage which earned her the name of seal mistress. She would have been a threat for them. He was a god for some people and Naruto would not hesitate to become a devil to slay that god. After all he was holding the most powerful demon from his world inside him since birth.

* * *

Natsu sniffed the air while entering the guild hall. He had got a known smell but he couldn't recognize it. He saw a small gathering near the table and moved towards Mirajane. "Hey Mira, what's that all about?"

After the accident with Elfman, her behaviour had changed. Becoming more gentle and caring. "It's Naruto." She couldn't even complete when Natsu became ready to fight, exited to finish his old fight.

"Don't you dare." Mirajane glared at him. "I could see he was sad. He didn't even replied when I called him."

"Man beats sadness with their bare hands." Elfman was ready behind Natsu to try his luck against the blond but shivered when he saw his elder sister. She was not kidding.

They saw the small group of Naruto, Makarov, and Macao going upstairs, to master's office.

"She's really dead?" asked Makarav while rubbing his temple. Naruto simply nodded. "Who would have thought Grimoire hearts to be there."

"They said something about her being threat to their plan of resurrecting Zeref."

Makarov already knew that Grimoire hearts were trying to resurrect the dark mage. His eyes landed on the bandages on Naruto's forearm. "Are you hurt?" He pointed.

Naruto removed his bandages and showed them his arm. Their eyes widened with surprise. "What's the meaning of this?" shouted Macao. Makarov put a finger in his ear and asked Macao to be quite. "Care to explain." He looked at the cross marks over his guild marks.

"Don't misunderstand me Master. By no means I have any ill will towards the guild. I am just leaving Fairy tail because the things I am going to do will only bring problems to this guild if I remain being a member. And I would never allow anyone, even myself, to throw mud on this guild's name, the name which Susan-san loved so much."

The seriousness in his eyes and loyalty towards Susan didn't allow them to say anything over this. After a minute Makarov eyed Naruto and asked, "What are those things you are going to do Naruto?"

"I am going to find Grimoire hearts and everything and anything that moves and have anything to do with Zeref, including Zeref himself if I got a chance."

It took some time for them to absorb what he said. He would go after Grimoire hearts? Zeref? "Are you out of your mind? You would be dead even before you could do anything. Last time I saw, you magic was ever worse than Natsu. You could barely stand against him."

"He isn't the one who killed her. Is he? And the fear was beaten out of me years ago. And I know in my current situation I am no match against them, that's why I am going to train." Naruto looked at Macao radiating the killing intent which challenged Macao to say anything more. He didn't. Making enemy shiver in fear through there killing intents was one of the things Shinobis were taught.

"And what you would do if you find them?" asked Makarov.

"That's something you shouldn't know about. If someday council or anyone tries to corner you for my actions, I want you to have the benefit to genuinely say that you don't know."

This type of thinking was not something Makarov was expecting from a fourteen and a half year old. Makarov sighed, "If you have made your mind, nothing I can do now. But I can just remove that guild mark, you don't have to cut your hand. And what when that cut will get healed?"

"Then I would have cut it again." With his fast recovery he would have to cut his hand at least twice a day. "On second thought, you are right. Please remove the mark."

"I want you to think clearly once more Naruto."

"I have made my mind. Once all this is done, I will join fairy tail again. Of course only if the guild agrees."

Makarov nodded and removed his guild mark. "I will take my leave. I will meet you after few years." He started to leave but stopped mid-way, "Please look after Levy for me. I have promised Susan that I would protect her."

Naruto was going towards the guild main gate when suddenly he heard, "Naruto fight me." He turned his head to see Natsu coming at him with his hand covered in fire. Naruto didn't move but stopped Natsu's fire covered fist with his bare hands, only layering it with the chakra to protect from burning. The floor beneath him cracked due to the sheer pressure of Natsu's attack.

"I am not here for this." He jerked Natsu towards himself and hold his wrist. He swung and threw him crashing towards the table only for it to shatter. Amazement was present on all the present mages. "He stopped him bare handed?" Naruto heard someone shouting but he didn't care. Everyone saw as Naruto went out of the guild.

Natsu stood up from the broken table and shouted throwing flames from his mouth. "He just went out." Said Mirajane and Natsu followed after him but he never found him. Mirajane giggled at Natsu while Erza was smirking, "He never cease to amaze."

"Did you say something Erza?" asked Gray. "Nothing." Was her reply.

Outside the guild on the roof Naruto looked at his hand as the light burns got healed, ' _This fire doesn't hurt like last time. Guess he wasn't serious.'_

* * *

Naruto was standing near Susan's grave while remembering all the things they did together. From training to helping others, her failed attempt to make him laugh. He smiled at the times when she tried to tease him. He looked at the sky, ' _If only you could do that now.'_

Remembering of his loss, anger started to creep inside of his heart once more. He had to become strong, he had to make up for all the time he had lost. He closed his eyes and remembered the dinner he had last night with the group of two he had started thinking of as a family. He remembered the sadness in Levy's eyes and smiled. Now he had someone to show these sides of emotions for him, other than hate and malice like back in the elemental nations. He thought about whether his life would have been changed if he had a sister like her back in the elemental nations.

Shaking his head, he cleared his thoughts. Elemental nations doesn't matter now. His home is Fiore, his family is Levy and her grandmother, his enemy is Grimoire Heart and Zeref. That only mattered for him now.

He picked up the bag lying on his side and vanished in a swirl of leaves. It would be atleast two years before he could see Levy again but this was something he had to do.


	11. Chapter 11 - His Return

**mundanebeast :** _u made him an Avenger...must be the eyes lol_

 ** _That's quite a logic. Lol_**

 **guest :** _I love the whole ex root thing going on however and this is not a flame, your story is having a lot of similarities as - To Touch The Sky by the struggling warrior. Did you draw inspiration from it? Also is naruto's "fox" title he is known while in root based off a heavy chakra reliant user?_

 ** _I read that story today(few chapters). I agree with you. there is a similarity on part 'losing someone close in earthland'. But there was not any inspiration taken from there. I can assure you there will not be any more similarities._**

 ** _Zentari2238 :_** _Forced as fuck story , from the so-called characterization to the plotline it self. Naruto is supposedly an elite and yet the EXACT same things happen as in canon ? The whole horsehit 'tell-you-when-you-are-older' when the recipient is a hardened killer ?_

 ** _Naruto's life upto 6 years was same as in the cannon. Jiraiya didn't tell him because of the promise, not any other reasons. No matter how much of an elite he was, he was still a child. And neither I wrote anything about being an elite or 'hardened killer'. he only killed when it was necessary and was not like Sai, completely emotionless. You should read it more carefully._**

* * *

 **Chapter 11 – His return**

 _While some folktales speak of Kitsune, or Fox to employ their abilities to trick others, other stories portray them as faithful guardians, friends and lovers._

Under the morning sun, the scenery was quite beautiful for the one man who was standing on the edge of the cliff. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, taking in the fresh air of the un-inhabited island. He felt the cold morning breeze rubbing against his whiskered cheeks as the loose strands of his long hair blew in the air, while the remaining majority was tied in a small ponytail.

Naruto opened his eyes to look below the cliff where there used to be a forest, but now it was like a hurricane had swept the entire region or a maelstrom, naruto. It was one of the other few islands which had faced the same destiny. Whenever the heat of the council over one island increased, he moved to next. Satisfied by the result of his training he nodded to himself.

It has been same for the last twenty months or so. He would push himself to the verge during day while during the night Kurama would heal him.

Once again he closed his eyes and tried to remember all the things he learned. First was, the elemental counterpart of his rasengan. He already knew wind element Rasengan, but he pushed it to a new limit and named it Rasenshuriken for the shape it took. But using that was out of question because of the damage Naruto took on himself while using it. In his homeland it would be called as forbidden jutsu for sure.

Next was mastering all the jutsus he once knew before coming to Earthland and making some new by himself. His sharingan made him copy various justsu of Katon, Futon, Doton, Raiton and Suiton in his ninja days. Every time he was out in the field, in a mission he always came back with a new justu in his arsenal. During his root days, Danzo used to show him various jutsus for him to copy thinking one day he might surpass copy ninja Kakashi in term of copying more jutsus. But he still required a water source by his side for Suiton.

Fighting day and night with hundreds of his clones only increased his fighting skills and speed to a whole new level. In the last there was something for which he was quite proud of. He touched his seal on his chest. He had mastered his father's legacy. Well at least close to it.

 ** _FLASHBACK_**

Naruto was sitting in a hotel room with one scroll lying on a table. He rubbed his temple while looking at the scroll. For the last few days, since he had left for training he was trying to understand the scroll his parents had given him. The first part was something he already knew, Rasengan.

Then came the tough part, hiraishin no jutsu. Sure he could do some sealing and could be referred as genius ninja but not on par with his father or the second hokage who created the space-time ninjustu, Hiraishin.

He looked at the ceiling, ' _This is something where even Susan was stuck at for so many days. I think it's just impossible for…'_ He couldn't complete his thought, "That's it." He cleared some space on table with his hand and took out Susan notes from his equip storage. "I get it now. Susan already knew how teleportation magic works but couldn't make it faster, more accurate or longer. Because that magic is kind of…" he closed his eyes to concentrate, "…lost"

"They just have a blurry image of the place where they want to go, requiring more time to pinpoint the location but hiraishin works like reverse summoning, enabling the user to travel at a speed of light, even faster than lightening. But what if I use the marks of Hiraishin and the remaining concept of teleportation magic. Yes, it could do the trick." He opened his eyes and rested his chin on his hands.

"And if my theory is right, I can even add the variability factor in my destination to some extent around the marker, making it even more random for the enemy. Surely using it like that will affect the speed, but then again it will only when I decide to differ my destination a little. Otherwise it will be exactly like Hiraishin."

But there was a problem, he wasn't able to use chakra as well as magic at the same time. So either he had to find a way to use all this concept with chakra alone or find a workaround to simultaneously use both chakra and magic, at least for this case.

 ** _FLASHBACK END_**

It took him around a month to complete the formula, another month to perform it for first time and within half year he was teleporting with quite ease. He found a way to imbed magic in Hiraishin, but that was the limit for combining magic and chakra for him.

He once tried to teleport an animal with him using Hiraishin but it didn't end well for the lower half of the animal. So it was safe to say that he could only use Hiraishin on him.

' _It's time to go home.'_ He thought as he disappeared in flash of yellow only to appear in his tent near the shore.

* * *

Konoha, the military centre for the land of fire and one of the strongest shinobi villages among the five great nations. The shinobis as well as common civilian both reside here under the leadership of one person, the supposed strongest in the village, the fire shadow - hokage.

The fifth hokage, Tsunade Senju was seating behind her desk with quite a thirst for sake in her throat after the day's work. The news which just came in through Jiraiya only increased the thirst.

"Is that true Jiraiya? Is Orochimaru really dead?" She asked the white haired Sannin.

To which he nodded, "The talk is that an 'Uchiha' killed him while he attempted to take over his body. And we both know who that is."

"Sasuke." She replied. "To think he grew that strong."

"Orochimaru was in his weakest condition. I also heard that he was bed-ridden for past few days and waiting for the procedure to take over Sasuke's body to complete. Well, now we have one less problem to deal with."

Tsunade sighed. "What about Naruto? Is he really not coming back?" Jiraiya shook his head sadly.

"Well, at least we now know that he is fine."

To this Jiraiya laughed, "You really thought something like that was enough to stop that gaki?"

She just gave a smile knowing her surrogate son was fine and kicking somewhere. Only pain was that she didn't know when she will be going to see him again.

 ** _FLASHBACK_**

Jiraiya was doing his regular research when suddenly he felt a tug in his body. He felt the pull increasing and suddenly he was in the Mount Myoboku. "What's the meaning of this? I was busy in my research."

"Shut up and listen to what Gamakichi has to say." Roared Gamabunta.

"I saw Naruto."

These three words were enough for Jiraiya to throw his notepad and ran towards the smaller toad. "What are you talking about?" After listening to the toad once again Jiraiya shouted, "Different world? What different world?"

 ** _END FLASHBACK_**

"So how's Kakashi?" asked Jiraiya

"He's fine, but really glad. After losing Sasuke he was really down." Replied Tsunade. "Sakura's also has been livelier now a days after knowing Naruto is alive. Last time she saw him, he supposedly died while protecting them."

 ** _FLASHBACK_**

"He said something about landing in different dimension. During that he lost his chakra flow and only got few days back."

' _So Kakashi was right. It has to do something with Kamui.'_ Jiraiya continued, "Is he coming back? Can you reverse summon him here?" he turned towards the older toad Fukasaku.

"We already tried that. This inter-dimensional barrier is preventing it somehow. Naruto said that it took him great deal of chakra just to summon Gamakichi, enough to summon Bunta. Also if he we summon him here, there's no way for him to go back and he told he had to do something very important there."

 ** _END FLASHBACK_**

"Is there a way to contact him?"

Jiraiya shook his head.

 ** _FLASHBACK_**

"What could be more important than returning to your own home?" asked Jiraiya.

"I don't know. After looking into his eyes I couldn't ask him." Gamakichi replied.

"He had been living there for last two years or so, I think that's his home now. After all you really think Konoha ever accepted him as their own?" Jiraiya remained silent and sighed.

"Is there a way to get in touch with him?"

"I don't think so. He said he will summon Gamakichi from time to time to give his status." Suddenly Fukasaku became serious, "Jiraiya-chan, he said something about his battle. That he will not summon a toad for a fight from now on because this is his own fight not Konoha's."

 ** _END FLASHBACK_**

Tsunade rubbed his temple, "I just hope he is fine. That gaki is fighting in an unknown land all alone. I hope he finds some good friends there."

"We all hope the same hime."

* * *

"It's still the same." Naruto looked at the guild from the roof of a nearby building. He turned towards the small group of three coming towards the guild. Naruto smirked while pulling up the hood and the bandana to cover his face.

Shadow gear team was returning from a mission. "That was an easy mission. The requestor could have simply given us the jewels. It's not like we did anything there." Droy laughed.

"Oh shut up Droy. There's no such thing as easy money. We did nothing that's why we were paid so little." Sighed Jet.

"It's alright guys. At least we returned unharmed." Levy said.

"Ha. As if someone can do anything to the Shadow Gear team." Droy and Jet exclaimed together.

"Is that so?" a rough voice said from above. They looked at the person who was well hidden behind a hood and a cloth over his face.

"Who are you?" Team Shadow Gear prepare themselves for any attack.

The reply from the hooded man came in the form of a wind which they dodged by jumping to their sides. Naruto landed swiftly in front of them. "Attacking Fairy Tail mages and that too so close to the guild. You aren't that bright. Are you?" mocked Jet but no reply came.

"Not very talkative?" Jet attacked first by using his speed.

' _He is fast.'_ Naruto was surprised to see his speed. He barely jumped backward just in time to dodge a blow from Jet. Naruto saw Droy throwing something in the ground from the corner of his eyes. "Secrets seeds – Knuckle plant" several green fists made of plant grew suddenly which moved threatingly towards the shinobi, who dodged few with his supreme speed while he cut the others with his kunais.

He threw the kunais from his hand towards Droy which was blocked by a shield. "Solid Script – Shield"

Naruto didn't get a chance to attack again and Jet came charging at him once again. "Falcon Heaven's Soar."

Naruto blocked the attack but was pushed several feet backwards. Naruto smirked, now it was his time to show his speed. He vanished and appeared in front of Jet. Still in his activated magic Jet was able to block Naruto's first punch to his face but got hit with the surprise kick from below to his chin.

Before Naruto could attack again he found himself surrounded with thorny plants, coiling around him like a snake. He formed some hand seals at a blinding speed and stopped at dog seal.

' _Futon :_ _Hari no Kabe (Wind Element : Wall of needles)'_

Wind formed some rings revolving around him, which with a sudden burst blew outwards, shredding the incoming plants.

Once again he vanished from their sights and appeared in front of Droy. Droy's vision got dark until he saw nothing but the dark abyss with two big red circles with three tomoes in each. His body got heavy and chains came erupting from the ground, coiling around him and preventing him from any motion. _'What the hell?'_ He wanted to shout but no voice came.

"Solid script – Fire" Naruto turned and used his own magic, making a shield in front of him. The incoming fire collided with the shield. The fire proving its dominance shattered the shield but got Naruto enough time to jump and block the incoming Jet. ' _Their teamwork is good. But is that enough?'_

He ducked one fast punch from Jet to which Jet replied with a low round kick. Naruto stopped the kick and grab his leg, only to throw him back. Naruto kicked the fast mage in abdomen who was sent crashing towards his other team partner. They both collided and Droy found his vision getting clear but still he could feel his body a little heavy.

Naruto dashed towards Levy, the last standing mage and prepared to attack to which she replied with, "Solid script – thunder" Naruto saw as few lightening currents came at him to which he dodged by jumping towards his side. To his surprise, the currents turned and followed him. Seeing no other option he clapped his hand ferociously, creating a vortex of wind magic which countered the lightening. The remaining currents passed through his body which made his body numb for a moment.

He appeared in front of her ready to punch, to which Levy replied by closing her eyes and waited for the impact. But it never came. She felt someone ruffling her hair, "You have become strong, Levy."

' _That voice'_ she opened her eyes to see the person standing. "Naruto-nii."

"But not strong enough" she pouted. "And it seems you have been training while doing your trading and business." He nodded. He lied to her, last year he had said that he will be travelling a lot doing business and trading.

"Levy you know him?" Naruto turned to see Jet coming while giving support to Droy.

"Oh he is my brother. Naruto Uzumaki."

"Uzumaki? You have a brother?"

"Well sort of" she said sheepishly. "I never got a chance to tell. Sorry."

"Oh by the way mister. Would you dispel whatever you did to me. My vision returned when we collided, but still I am feeling little heavy" pointed Droy.

"Oh right." Naruto put two fingers on his forehead, "Release"

Droy take a breath of relief, "What the hell was that? Please don't do that again."

"It was an illusion which you should be able to dispel by yourself."

"Sorry Mr. Brother, but we haven't faced someone who uses illusion yet."

"I see. Very well, next time you see your partner caught in an illusion, force some magic into him by placing finger on his forehead. It will disrupt the natural flow and will break the illusion. Probably." If Chakra could do that then why couldn't magic!

"Your teamwork is good, but you should get stronger. Anyways thanks for looking after my baby sister." He bowed a little showing his respect.

"Oh no. It's alright. We are a team after all." Said Droy and Jet together sheepishly rubbing the back of their head.

"Baby sister?" Levy glared at him. "What? You don't like it. That's strange. I saw someone saying that to her sister and she seemed to like it." Levy sighed, "Idiot brother."

It didn't take long as few Fairy Tail mages started appearing. "We heard someone is fighting Fairy Tail."

"Oh it's alright. It was…" Levy looked back where Naruto was only to find him gone, "…just my brother." She finished in a whisper.

Back in the guild everyone's attention turned towards the newcomer with shoulder length blond hair tied in a ponytail. He moved towards the bar without giving anyone a glance.

Naruto knocked on the bar table to get the attention of the women behind it who was busy in arranging the racks. Mirajane turned and came in front of him bringing her face close to his. After few seconds of stare, she said with a smile, "Naruto? Is that you?"

"Yes." Naruto continued, "Is Master Makarov here?"

"Yes. So how are you? Where have you been?"

"Fine. I was travelling. So where is he?"

"Oh right. Levy told me something about that." She wondered while keeping a finger on her chin.

Silence prevailed over them for some time. Naruto watched her apathetically while Mirajane cheek started getting red by his continuous stare. "Do you need something?" she asked.

"Yes. I asked where the master is."

"He is around." She continued, "Are you coming back to Fairy Tail?"

"I don't know. So where is he?"

"Oh. He should be up in his room." She smiled

"Thank you Mirajane." He turned and went to stairs. Before he could take more than few steps a lightening fell in front of him. "Not anybody can come up in the second floor."

Naruto turned towards the voice to find a blond, older than him. He looked at him apathetically, "then would you be kind enough to call the master for me?"

Laxus snarled at him, "Do I look like your errand boy?"

"Guessed so" Naruto muttered and continued the stairs only to stop again as another lightning struck.

"What is going on here? Another fight?" The little conflict got the attention of the master. He eyed the new face for a minute before saying, "Why don't you come to my room? I am sure you have something to talk about." Naruto followed him in his office.

"That old man. Changing his own rules. A strong guild shouldn't be like this. My guild shouldn't be like this." An ugly dark expression was present on Laxus's face.

"Since you are back, I guess it is right to say your training is over." Makarov made himself comfortable on the chair while Naruto went straight to the window, looking at the sky outside.

Naruto nodded.

"So what now?" Makarov asked.

Naruto turned towards him with an expression which reeked of mercilessness, "The number of dark guilds is increasing. They have become bolder now a days. Someone has to do something." He knew the fastest way to find something about Grimoire Heart and Zeref is to delve inside the darkness, the dark guilds for starters.

"Don't tell me you are planning to do that 'something' on your own. I don't know how much you have improved or what training you took for less than two years, but taking an entire guild is very reckless. You will die."

"I am not that stupid to attack them directly in the heart. I am not one of those who bite more than they can chew on." He took a breath and continued, "I have already seen the pain in Levy's eyes and the suffering she went through when Susan died. I am not going to make her go through something like that again. So, I am not going to die."

Makarov sighed and rubbed his temple, "You really love her. Don't you? That's even more of a reason to leave this, and to be by her side."

Naruto remained silent and just stared at the vast sky for a moment, "When you finally get someone to call a family, who care for you for what you are for the first time in fifteen years of your miserable life, then you just love them, more than anything." He turned towards Makarov to look into his eyes, "I may not have become strong, I may not have grown but I am sure as hell I am not going to lose. Certainly, I am not going to die."

"It seems you have some bad childhood kid. Whenever you are ready to share, I am here. But remember, in Fairy Tail everyone has a sad past, a void in their heart. We share bond together to fill that emptiness. You are always welcome here."

"Yeah. Someday. Someday I will tell you my story but today's not that day." Saying that Naruto shunshined, dissolving in the wind.

 _'_ _That's a dangerous path you have taken. I just hope you to be even alive to regret.'_


	12. Chapter 12 -Holding against Wizard saint

Some points:

Naruto's age little above 16 years. There will be some age discrepancy in this story from the cannon.

 **Hiraishin:** Naruto can't simply mark anyplace quickly like Minato but it take some time for him. So marking anyone in a fight is hard for him.  
He can't carry any other human with him (as of yet)  
He can follow up his attack after hirashin with any chakra or magic attack if he can prepare it instantly (different from what explained in last chapter. sorry for changing like this.)

* * *

 _The ancient Romans regarded foxes as fire demons while in Christian mythology, the fox is associated with the devil. If someone hurt them or their family they become one._

 **Chapter 12 - Holding against a Wizard saint**

Rising Dead, a dark guild in the forests outside of Magnolia which had made quite a name of themselves for their notorious habits among the people of neighbouring town which lacked any guild of their own to protect them.

Inside the guild hall sat around twenty members while some were out to collect 'fees' from the town people. Unknown to them a pair of eyes was watching their every step from the shadows. They were oblivious to the disaster which was about to come.

Several kunais came out of the shadows and got stabbed in the tables around which mages were sitting. Before they could react, hissing sound followed by a large explosion which shook the guild. Few mages were out of commission that particular moment while the experienced one readied themselves.

Next came the smoke which along with the debris and dust filled the room, making everyone impossible to see. But that didn't stayed for long as a mage used magic to clear the smoke. While the smoke was clearing horror struck him as he saw a pair of bloody red eyes shining behind the smoke which was very thin now, slowing making his whole body visible.

He took back few steps in fear as he saw the guild mages lying around. Before he could gather his magic to strike him, he felt pain in his whole body as he flew with the strong wind and collided with the wall only to lose his consciousness.

Naruto sensed someone coming and looked to find their guild master, his shirt half open. "Who do you think you are?" He roared at the masked assailant who stood, responsible for all the damage to his guild.

"Where is it?" He asked behind his mask.

Guild master didn't replied but attacked him with a massive wave of energy which pushed all the bodies lying around, but missed his target. He looked around frantically to find the vanished man. Finally a bright light shone in his eyes from upwards. His eyes widened as he saw the man coming at him from the roof pointing a blue ball.

Few minutes, just few minutes it took him to defeat the guild Rising Dead. He moved towards the room of the guild master to find a women in the corner of room shaking in fear, while covering her bruised naked body with a sheet.

"You don't have anything to be afraid of." He picked up the clothes which was lying around and gave her his hand as a support to stand. He looked into her eyes, bright red eyes spinning "Get dressed and go. All this was just a bad nightmare. You just got lost in this forest."

She felt as her fear leaving her body as she slowly shook her head and went.

He watched her leaving, clenching his fist. He found himself lucky as he found for what he was there for.

He took out a large paper filled with some seals and opened it on a table, cutting his finger he drew the blood across the paper.

From outside the guild, he watched the top of building burn as the large blast took place due to the large paper seal. Once again he looked at the small artefact which he took from the guild. _'One of the Zeref's creations.'_

It had been just a week after he returned from his training and it was second dark guild he had destroyed already. Before vanishing in a yellow flash, he recalled once again what he heard inside the Rising Dead. _'Fairy Tail is destroyed?'_

* * *

On one particular roof in Magnolia near the guild known as Fairy Tail, few birds flew away from there as one man appeared in winds using Shunshin. He looked at the destroyed guild building. ' _So Phantom Lord guild really did it.'_ Now there was only one thing for him to do, he knew he was not strong enough to fight the guild master and fighting two or more of element four was risky. Instead of that he would rip the guild one by one, finger by finger. After all how could someone destroy that guild which he had promised to join to someone very close.

After several Phantom Lord guild's buildings, small and large, destroyed the day passed. He was glad to find few of them already demolished, there was someone else also doing the same thing and his bet was on either Laxus or Mystogan. Naruto hadn't faced any strong mage yet and he was glad for that since his motive was just to repay for what they did, only destroying the guild building. Beating the hell out of few mages he encountered was just additional.

It was his sixth Phantom Lord guild's branch. He didn't want to kill anyone unnecessary or rather didn't want to spend unnecessary chakra, so he was waiting for an opportunity, listening the mages' bullshit for some time.

"Did you hear? Gajeel-sama plucked the wings of some fairies yesterday." One light brown haired mage said with a big grin pasted on his face.

"Yes Samuel. He is awesome. Strongest after our master. Who were the unlucky ones?"

"Two man and a blue haired girl." the mage referred as Samuel replied

"Great. We should also go and…" before he could finish his sentence his face was smashed in the table violently breaking the table beneath. Before the mage sitting on side could react he felt warm liquid on his leg which followed extreme pain. He looked in horror as one kunai was stabbed all the way in his thigh.

"What did you just say? Whom did he hurt?" it was just a rhetorical question. He knew of only one girl with blue hair in the guild. The big grin on the Phantom's mage replaced with fear as he looked at the masked man in front of him so close. The red eyes were only making the situation worse.

Several mages charged at him only to face a force which they couldn't handle. Some of them were unexperienced and weak enough for Naruto to disable them with just a look, catching them in an illusion. Others met with his clones, kunais, shurikens, strong wind and few blasts. Samuel watched as his guild mates were beaten one by one within a minute, leaving only two people in the room standing. He moved backward only to trip on one his lying guild mate and falling behind.

"Please don't hurt me." He cried, never removing his gaze from Naruto's eyes.

"Gajeel, where is he?"

"I heard he was supposed to go to Magnolia with master and element four." This was all he needed. He knew the rest, where they were heading. "Fairy Tail"

Samuel nodded. Second later he felt his conscious fading away but that didn't help him in numbing the strong pain as he felt some of his ribs getting broken by the strong impact.

Now it was personal for him. Enough with attacking the limbs and fingers, now it was time to rip the heart from inside out.

Back in Fairy Tail situation was not looking any good. Master Makarov was already down, all the mages were trying to fight something they couldn't understand – shade, phantoms created by Master Jose's magic. It was only their will power to not give up that they were holding their ground. First the Jupiter cannon then the Super Mage Giant Phantom, somehow they were pushing them back. The only one standing against the Fairy Tail mages now were the guild master Jose Porla, his shades and Gajeel Redfox.

The worse was for Erza Scarlet. After facing head on the Jupiter she had to fight Aria, the leader of Element 4, the elite team of Phantom Lord. And now she was standing in front of Jose himself. She could have been given him a challenge if only she was not already down on magic. But she couldn't lose, without master she was the hope for Fairy Tail. She looked over her shoulder at her guild mates lying unconscious. If she loses then they were the first who will be in serious danger, with no one to protect their vulnerable bodies. She was panting heavily and was on her knees, her armour already disappeared due to lack of any magic power left in her.

"Erza scarlet, I can't let any guild have someone strong like you. Without your master and you no one can save Fairy Tail." With bringing his hand forward he shot "Dead Wave" in intent to make Erza along with Gray, Mirajane and Elfman disappear.

"If master is not here, then I will protect Fairy Tail." She heard a gentle voice rarely above a whisper as one figure appeared in front of her. She didn't know why but that voice gave her a hope.

She instinctively closed her eyes as the dead wave reached dangerously close but nothing happened, she felt no pain. She slowly opened her eyes to see someone standing completely hidden a cloak. Surrounding him and all the fairy tail mages was a blue colored humanoid figure blocking the attack with his arms crossed. It was first time she had seen something so beautiful. It was as if the whole body of this large ethereal figure was surrounded in blue flames but it was not hot.

After successfully stopping Jose's attack, slowly the figure converted to a skeleton and then to nothingness. Jose raised an eyebrow at the newcomer. ' _What type of magic was that? Some kind of summoning magic?'_

Naruto looked over his shoulder at the mages behind. Erza felt a shiver when she saw his eyes. This was something big he had gotten himself into. Not only he had to get out of there alive after facing one of the ten wizard saint, he had to have enough power left in him for one main reason, to kill Gajeel Redfox.

He remembered one of the teachings to deceive from his root days, 'Against the stronger enemy, if you lose the element of surprise, make your opponent believe that you are weak. And when the chance come, attack with all you got in one final blow when they are not prepared.' But there was a major risk of backfiring in that, acting weak one might get wipe out before he could even do anything.

He dashed towards Jose with a speed less than his. Jose easily dodged each and every strike of Naruto and placed a hard strike on his side which send Naruto flying. Naruto landed on his feet. With the expression of smirk on Jose's face he could tell Jose had taken the bait, he is now considered as a weak 'mage' in eyes of him.

Same thing happened for couple minutes, finally irritated Jose slammed a hard fist on Naruto which threw Naruto back. Naruto took out kunai and started throwing at Jose from different angles, each one easily stopped by Jose. Within a minute Jose was standing in the middle of several kunais lying around.

Once again Naruto ran towards Jose and bringing one hand into seal he focused chakra and Jose was surprised to hear a hissing sound from the ground. Before he could react after seeing the paper attached to kunai burning, blast took place around him. The dust and debris restricted his vision while Naruto could see easily through his sharingan.

Naruto entered in the cloud of dust and Jose saw disturbance in the dust. He saw the source as blue sphere came into his vision which was clearing the dust away. In return he shot an energy wave towards the sphere, both collided and one more blast took place. Since Naruto was closer to the blast, he was thrown back.

"You should understand by now, I have much more magical power than you. Give up." Jose said.

"When the strong ones were busy polishing their fangs, weak like me were busy polishing their skills. If the result of a fight only depends on power then I would have been dead by now." Naruto calmly replied.

Jose lips turned into a snarl, "Then I will kill you now." He rose his hand to attack unaware of his surroundings. He shot the wave and when he didn't saw any movement or defence from Naruto before it attacked him, he was confident about his victory. It was the time for Naruto to counter-attack, Jose would not be expecting any more attacks from him.

A pair of hands came out of ground and held Jose legs. Confused Jose didn't see as several stones turned themselves into Naruto and landed hard punches on him which made Jose lose his ground. The real one came out of ground in an instant, taking support and using as a stepping stone on one of the clones, Naruto increased his speed and slammed the Rasengan into Jose. The blast threw Jose into the wall. Naruto knew it was far from over. He formed the required seals and stopped at dog

"Fūton: Shinkūgyoku (Wind Release: Vacuum Bullets)"

Naruto took a deep breath and shot small spheres of condensed chakra and air at where Jose had landed. The spheres easily penetrated the wall and dust surrounded the area of contact. But it was not enough, Naruto saw within the dust with his eyes as Jose send energy waves in all direction.

Naruto knew he could only hold Jose for some time, defeating him was out of question. ' _For all the time where is the master now? Don't tell me he is already defeated.'_

Erza was watching, ' _That hole in the ground, so that's from where he went to Jose avoiding his attack. He is strong but not enough. I have to help.'_ She tried to stand but was unable to. She was brought back to senses by the voice, "Where is the master?" Naruto asked looking at her over his shoulder.

Before she could answer Jose answered, "Afraid not, I have not killed your master."

"You sneak-attacked him you bastard, something only a coward would do." Erza yelled. It was bad, really bad. There was no one except for master or to some extent Gildarts who could stop Jose. Master was already beaten and Gildarts was nowhere to be found.

"Shut up. You want to know why I didn't kill him. Because when he wakes up he will find the true despair. He will find his guild already destroyed."

"If you think a guild is just a building then I don't think there's any Phantom Lord left either." Naruto said after taking out a scroll. With a seal several flags came out flowing along the wind. Everyone's eyes widened after looking closely at the flag.

' _Phantom Lord's flag? Was he going destroying all the branches?'_ Thought Erza. She looked at Jose, ' _But why is he provoking him?'_

"It seems you were busy before coming here or you would have given me more challenge. You are strong, your attack is strong. But unfortunately, not strong enough to put even a scratch on me. I will kill all of you and make my guild over Fairy Tail."

Naruto lifted his left hand and pointed towards Jose's right shoulder, "Not even a scratch?"

Jose looked at his shoulder and his eyes widened seeing a little blood under the cut in his cloth.

"It seems my last attack was not that weak either" Naruto commented.

Jose eyes became red with anger as he disappeared and appeared behind Naruto. From the corner of his eye Naruto saw Jose's hand coming towards him to attack but he wasn't fast enough to do anything. The fist contacted and he was sent flying. In mid of air Naruto summoned his black sword.

Jose sent wave after wave at him which he barely blocked with his wind chakra enhanced sword. He got some damage and the Jose magic started overwhelming him. With one large powerful attack Jose decided to end the fight but Naruto was nowhere to be found. From the distance Erza saw Naruto sticking on the roof preparing the same blue ball of energy. Naruto used the roof to get speed as he moved towards Jose who jumped backwards, the Rasengan being wasted on the floor.

Naruto took out shuriken and threw it adding wind around it, making it a large circle of sharp cutting disc of wind which Jose easily side stepped. The shuriken disc easily cut the pillar behind.

Jose was getting irritated minute by minute, He sent his dead wave one more time which clashed with Naruto. Naruto spat blood but Jose didn't get the chance to laugh as the mask hid it well. Jose blindly started throwing his attack one by one but not one hit him. He appeared in a yellow flash where he had dropped his sword, thanking himself for already marking the sword in advance.

He threw his kunai which Jose dodged and attacked him with stream of magic. Naruto jumped once again but Jose already expecting that. Seeing nowhere to go in mid-air he smirked and again send a powerful magic ball. Naruto was not a novice, he was in the similar situation countless times. It was one of the favourite traps used in a fight in his world and he was doing that since six.

He made a clone and used it to push himself to the side and landed on ground. He made a run which Jose replied with his magic balls. Naruto created a small army of ten clones each charging at Jose. With each clones hit he made another two. Just inches away from Jose, they were ready to land strong hits on him when he heard two words, "Enough playing"

Jose's body got covered in black-purple light and with a large blast all the clones vanished and real Naruto crashed into the wall, breaking it. The wave was strong enough to throw the mages lying there.

Naruto stood up slowly, his body clearly feeling the effect of last attack and all the destructions he was causing since last day.

"I am sick of your puny games." Jose said.

"Then I guess I should stop playing games." Replied Naruto as he readied himself with Kunais in his hand. Jose once again appeared in front of him but this time Naruto was ready. As Jose brought his hand forward and attacked with his magic, Naruto simply dropped one kunai there and disappeared in a yellow flash.

' _So fast. I couldn't see him.'_ Before Jose could finish his thought, Naruto once again appeared beside him holding the kunai which was yet to hit the ground and slammed the Rasengan into him. As soon as Jose collided with the wall he sent his magic towards Naruto who once again vanished in a yellow flash and appeared on the different side of the room.

Jose also appeared beside him and punched him very hard in the face, his fist covered in purple light. "You are fast but I guess I could still attack you between your jumps." Jose said with a smirk.

Both exchanged blows for some time. It was clearly visible Naruto took far more damage than what Jose took. Clearly Naruto was out of breath but Jose was not much affected although he was breathing a little heavy.

"Shade Entangle" Jose sent a chain of his darkness magic which coiled around Naruto who screamed in pain. After some struggle, red chakra erupted from Naruto's body and broke the chain made of shades. Jose saw something different in his eyes, something more sinister.

He made some hand seals, " _Futon :_ _Hari no Kabe (Wind Element : Wall of needles)"_ The wall of nano needles destroyed the remaining floating shades and blew the dust everywhere creating a smokescreen.

Naruto appeared at the marked kunai which was near the Jose's feet and punched him with enough force to kill any low class mage. Once again Jose collided with the wall.

After several seconds the whole area started shaking, small rocks started getting lifted in the air. This was not good as Naruto came to only one conclusion, ' _Jose going to kill us all'_ He looked at the mages and formed four clones.

One clone carried Mirajane, while the other Gray and two carried Elfman. He looked at Erza, "Go."

Erza, reluctant to leave battlefield and run said, "I am helping you. I am not running anywhere."

"Don't be stupid. In your condition you will only come in my way." Naruto replied. It hurt her so much knowing that it was true.

"No one's leaving here alive today" voice came from the cloud of dust which followed, "Dead Wave"

It was over for the fairy tail mages. They couldn't have survived that in their weak and magic less bodies. But they were saved, once again by the blond masked man as he placed himself in front of them. He screamed as it made the impact. Erza covered her mouth in shock and terror but found some relief when she heard from the lying man. "I told you to leave. Don't make this hard for me."

Reluctantly she left. Naruto's body already flowing with Kurama's chakra healed him enough to make him stand. "You are still alive. You are strong and you have brave heart. You are truly worth killing.

Naruto removed his cloak without saying a word and red chakra started surrounding him. Jose raised an eyebrow as he saw Naruto's wounds getting healed in front of him. Unknown to Jose, behind his mask his whiskers darkened as his teeth grew.

"It's far from over, Jose."


	13. Chapter 13 - New Guild

**Uchiha Zeref:** why Naruto don't use the mangekyou to win? and what's his mangekyou's abilities?

The same reason Kakashi rarely used. Bad for eyesight and large amount of chakra consuming, especially not being an Uchiha.  
About his abilities, one is in this chapter, another will be revealed later.

 **I would like to state something here, as having large chakra reserves cannon Naruto was weak in Genjutst, so in this story also he is not very proficient in casting illusions, stronger mages will break them with little effort. Sure using Mangekyou is another story.**

Chapter 13 – New guild

"It's far from over, Jose."

Red chakra started enveloping Naruto's body as strong wind occupied the room. The ground beneath him cracked and small stones pushed backwards.

"It looks interesting." Jose laughed as his eyes turned black. "I will show you the difference in our power insect. _Dead Wave_ "

"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)"

The two attacks collided and before the fire could vanish Naruto again formed some seals.

"Fūton: Daitoppa (Wind Release: Great Breakthrough)"

The wind gave life to dying fire as the combined attack burned down all the darkness magic and hit Jose. "Using both wind and fire magic to complement each other like this, you truly are something. Too bad you have to die." Fire burned down and Jose was standing there unharmed.

"Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Multiple shadow clone jutsu)"

Forty of Naruto appeared completely filling the room, each handing a Rasengan in their hand ran towards Jose. Jose already familiar with the destructive power of those blue balls decided not to take any chances as he moved his hand in an arc. "Dead Pulse" the blast occurred which followed Jose's hand movement and all the clones vanished. But the real one was already nowhere to be seen.

Before Jose could do anything Naruto came out of ground beneath Jose and punched him in the chin making Jose lose his ground. Jose instantly returned the favour with one hard punch of his own.

Naruto stood up and prepared his modified version of Rasengan. Jose found the screeching sound a little nerve wrecking. Naruto used Hiraishin to appear behind Jose and attacked him, "Futon : Rasengan".

The stronger Rasengan was capable enough to push Jose back inspite of his magic protecting him. Naruto took the advantage as he bombarded with a fury of attack. Jose tried to hit Naruto but he vanished with a yellow flash.

"It seems you are out of breath." Jose smirked as he continued, "I found something interesting, you use some teleportation magic which is indeed fast, fastest magic I have ever seen. But there's a catch, you need these things" He picked up one of his kunai and shattered it, "to teleport unlike regular teleportation magic which cancels the advantage of your magic being more fast. IT'S OVER"

He created numerous phantoms which destroyed each of his kunai and captured Naruto by coiling around him. Naruto saw the tide changing within a second as he found himself unable to move and neither there was any kunai left to teleport to.

"Don't struggle. These are not just any regular phantoms but these devour on hatred. And I can sense in your power, there's lot of it. The more hatred it eats the stronger it gets and there's only one way to escape this, when there's no power left in you for it."

Naruto felt the crushing pain as the grip tightened. Jose continued, "You know what other interesting thing I found? Before every attack you used, you used your hand for something. I don't know what magic you use. But let's see what you will do when I break your hands."

Naruto screamed in pain as the bones in his left hand shattered in pieces.

"Oh there's one more thing." Jose smile turned sadistic as he continued, "Your eyes. Your disgusting eyes. You think I didn't notice? One thing I learned from my experience is to never look into weird eyes and yours sure top them all in weirdness."

"So now, let's remove these eyes before killing you." Suddenly all the phantoms vanished and Naruto fell into the ground. Jose raised an eyebrow, "What? Already out of all the power?"

 _Few minutes earlier, inside Naruto's mindscape._

Kyuubi felt as his chakra was pulled from him, he knew the reason and he didn't want any mage of all things doing that. He knew no matter how much chakra he pulled, his magic was not capable of breaking the seal made by Yondaime hokage. It was one of the few times Kyuubi was impressed by Naruto, as currently he was not like those spineless Jinchūriki he had before but Naruto was doing exactly what he expected a strong person should do. That was the reason Kyuubi gave his chakra to fight without trying to take control.

Kyuubi saw only way to stop this. He suddenly stopped all of his chakra flowing. With no hatred filled chakra to devour on, Phantoms vanished dropping Naruto to the ground.

 _Outside in the real world_

Jose picked Naruto up and held him by his neck, expecting him to be unconscious. ' _I can't move. But…'_ Naruto thought, ' _but right now neither is he.'_ He decided to put all his remaining chakra to one final bet. Jose threatened him as he laughed. But when Naruto opened his eyes, he realised the difference in his eyes from before.

"Mangekyo Sharingan: Tsukyomi"

Jose found the light getting absorbed in Naruto as he disappeared along with the light, making the whole surrounding dark. The darkness doesn't prevail for long as the vast limitless area filled with red light coming from a red moon. He questioned his surrounding founding himself in a whole new place.

Naruto came out of the ground followed by various chains which held Jose at one place. The broken hand seemingly fine as he used the very hand to drive a sword through his chest. The expected blood never came out but the pain was nonetheless extreme.

"Where are we?" He glared at Naruto.

Instead of saying anything Naruto once again stabbed in the stomach. With each stab one more Naruto came into being as they together tortured him. After getting stabbed various times in different places which seemed to continue for hours, Jose finally snapped as he screamed and everything became dark once more.

In real life Jose and Naruto fell to the ground. For any outsider, it didn't look more than a second. Jose was on his one knee with his eyes widen in pain and confusion. On the other hand Naruto was panting heavily holding his mask over his bleeding eye which could be seen through the broken pieces of his mask. The only thought he had was, ' _How did he break Tsukyomi?'_

Jose was Wizard Saint after all. The sheer amount of magic he used to counter Naruto's Tsukyomi which was already on the verge of collapsing due to lack of chakra made Jose free from the supposed ultimate genjutsu.

Gathering his bearings Jose pushed himself to stand as he said making a disgusting snarl, "You are dangerous. I really can't let you live as my enemy." Naruto was one of those few who had made him scream since his childhood, although that was not in reality but Jose didn't know.

Naruto felt a familiar presence approaching as he felt his body getting some strength back. Jose looked above Naruto's head still filled with rage, "So you decided to come, Makarov. Better that way. I will kill you both together now."

Makarov turned his attention towards Naruto and said, "You have done enough, leave the rest to me."

Finding his chance Naruto disappeared. In the near corridor, he placed his back against the wall as he put one small pill in his mouth and swallowed it. He cursed himself for not learning how to make chakra pills back in Elemental Nations, but then again he was not even sure whether he could find its ingredients in this world. It was a pill developed by Susan which helps in regeneration of dead cells a little, gives some strength and removes the fatigue from the body, which in all means chakra development in a little faster rate than normal.

He slid taking the support of wall and sat down. ' _Dammit! I couldn't even beat one mage and how I am supposed to face Grimoire Heart?'_ He punched the wall with his right good hand.

* * *

Back in the fight between Jose and Makarov. Makarov commented on the condition of Jose, "We should put an end to this. It seems you are already tired."

"The last one depleted little over half of my magic, but I am sure you are also not fully recovered in such short time. So still I am more powerful than you Makarov. After I kill you, I will take my time in slowly killing him and everyone he holds dear."

"You are not getting anywhere from here, Jose. Enough talking, let's finish this."

* * *

After taking few minutes of rest Naruto picked himself up and started walking towards from where fighting sound was coming few minutes back. While sitting and waiting for some of his chakra to regenerate, he saw from the window the blast and fire coming from the opposite side.

He slowly entered into one room which had already seen a fierce battle. He looked at the phantom mages lying unconscious around but he stopped as his eyes fell into one particular lying mage. The intense killing intent his body leaked marked his presence in the room as one pink haired and one blond mage took notice of the masked person totally covered in wounds and bruises, not knowing whether he was an ally or enemy they somehow stood up.

"GAJEEL" Naruto roared as he started moving towards the lying black haired mage. "Finally. Finally I found you."

Natsu, the pink haired mage tried to stop him but stopped as he looked into his eyes. Without any magic left in him, it was just as easy for Naruto to put him into an illusion like a common people. Natsu found himself unable to move. "What happened? I can't move."

Lucy scared of what happening tried to call her spirit by taking out her key but same fate fell on her. "Don't get in my way." Naruto said to them as he stood over Gajeel.

"Who are you?" asked Gajeel.

Without saying any word Naruto concentrated his remaining chakra in his right hand as lightening started enveloping it which followed by the chirping sound of birds. "My team mate learned this so that he could take his revenge, it would be great if I took mine with the same. And knowing you are Iron Dragon Slayer, I don't think a knife will kill you."

Unable to properly move Gajeel just lied their and saw as Naruto thrust his hand towards his chest.

' _Naruto, try not to kill unless it's the only way'_

Naruto stopped his hand and cursed his luck. ' _Why am I remembering this now?'_

He stood and looked at the iron dragon slayer, "It would be pathetic to kill you like this." He took out a bag and dropped it onto Gajeel's chest, "Treat yourself with this money, then I will find you and beat you to death and will again wait for you to get healed." Saying that he disappeared in the swirl of air.

Natsu and Lucy both fell to the ground, "Just what happened?" Lucy asked no one in particular.

Gajeel felt his chest going numb after being in contact with the lightening. A small tickle of blood was present on his chest. He felt something cold on his forehead as small breeze flew. He touched to find sweats. ' _Sweats? Was I scared?'_

For the first time in years, he was scared. He didn't know why he couldn't move. Was it due the fear which crawled into him or was it just lack of any power left in him. He left the thought, thinking the cause to be the second one.

He turned his head to look at the Fairy Tail mages who were clearly confused, while afraid in case of the blond mage. He didn't knew who he was. From the look on the Salamander and Blondie, he was not a Fairy Tail mage. He just came utterly beaten and threatened him in a way he hadn't heard before. Remembering his eyes, finally he came to peace with, _'It seems I was really afraid for a second.'_

* * *

Naruto looked from one of the roofs as the bright light enveloped everything and everyone. With each phantoms destroyed, he knew the fight was over with Makarov as the victor. As the light died, he found enough strength to move again but decided to take a little more rest.

He was sitting on the roof of one of the buildings near to the shore, holding his broken hand with other good one while the broken mask was lying to his side.

Gathering all his power and thoughts he stood and turned towards the hospital. Not because of his own condition but the priority being Levy. He had yet to see her after getting back to Magnolia.

* * *

Several days passed after the assault of Phantom Lord. Fairy Tail was busy building up their new guild building. Unknown to all mages one single person was seating on top of a high unfinished wall. He looked at the ruckus beneath him while putting his long hair behind his ear with his good hand while the other was covered in the plaster cast.

For past few days after the things settled up with council and construction started, Naruto made a habit of coming there as he had nothing better to do. Watching his surrogate sister who was discharged by the time and helping with the construction was also rather good for him.

Without looking behind he said as he felt the presence, "Hello Master. How is the guild doing?"

"You could ask this directly to them also." Makarov said as he took the seat beside him, holding a large mug of beer.

When no reply came he let out a audible sigh, "They are doing fine, no one was severely hurt. I can see you care for guild just as any other member. It's a pity no one knew who saved them when I was not around. Erza was curious about you, asking me if I know you."

"Working from shadows, that's nothing new to me. Moreover, what did you tell her?"

"The same answer you told me to say, 'an old friend'. She was impressed least to say."

After what appeared to be a long time Makarov continued, "So what now? After meeting with an 'accident' and getting your hand broke?"

Naruto heard Makarov putting emphasis on the word 'accident'. "That's looked like a good excuse at that moment for this broken hand." He said as he lifted it above. "Moreover I got some time to read and try a few things."

"And that may be?"

"This" Naruto handed him a small crystal. Seeing Makarov raising an eyebrow he continued, "It's a lacrima as you can see. It's connected to this tattoo." He said as he showed a small tattoo on his upper chest-lower neck region.

Makarov narrowed his eye to get a better look, "two?" as he saw one more tattoo little side to it which spelled 'one' in their language.

Naruto continued his explanation, "Levy was hurt because I was not around and I am not expecting myself to be with her all the time. So I made this, so that she can inform me if she's in danger by putting some magic in it. The other one I am giving it to you."

"That's very considerate of you. No offence, but I don't think I will be asking someone outside of the guild for help."

"I was expecting that." After a moment he said, still not removing his eyes from the members below, "Susan told me something once, just after I joined the guild." Seeing from the corner of his eyes that he had Makarov's attention he continued.

"She said that from that time all of the Fairy Tail is my family and made me make a promise that I will look after this guild like a family. I don't know what a family is, I don't know what a family supposed to do together. But I am sure they do everything they can when their family members are in danger."

Makarov looked at the emotionless eyes of his, unable to draw conclusion whether the reason of him saving them was just that promise or something else.

"Whatever you are seeing below that's what a family do. Helping others not only when their life is in danger, sharing not only the bad things but also the good things in their lives. Family is what you were to Susan and is to Levy. What family do is whatever you used to do there."

For a moment Naruto's eyes widened for a moment as Makarov saw a glint of emotions in his eyes as he smiled.

Naruto kept his eyes below at the people who were busy doing their work. He saw as a silver haired girl gave drinks to other mages. He remembered her, eldest of the take-over siblings-Mirjane. His eyes sifter to other sister who was also helping others, currently taking a form of an animal-Lissana. And then there was the last of the sibling, Elfman who was continuously shouting about being a 'man'. He was really getting irritated by that.

He noticed few people missing, particularly one - one who was easy to find with her bossiness and her scarlet red hair, beautiful just as his mother's. Thinking something bad he asked Makarov, "Master, that redhead. She is not here. She was in a very bad shape against Jose, did she overworked herself or something in the construction?"

It took him a second to register, ' _Is he really asking for other's well-being?'_ And then a teasing smile emerged onto his face as he said in singing voice, "Erza-chan?"

Naruto flinched at the voice but nodded.

Makarov laughed, "There are others also who are missing today, but you are only concerned about her. Don't tell me you have faller for the Titania."

Naruto looked at him as he had grown a second head.

Seeing his oblivious side Makarov smiled as he continued, "Yeah she's fine. Erza along with some others had gone to some resort hotel."

Getting up he dusted as he turned to leave, "Well Naruto, I will be leaving. Once again thank you for what you did."

' _What I did huh?'_ He looked at his broken hand as he remembered Kurama's word. ' _I forcefully stopped my chakra supply into your body to get rid of that magic. It will take few days before the supply can start.'_

He sighed, ' _Although Kurama's chakra has started flowing slowly but it will take some more time for this hand to get healed.'_

* * *

Birds chirped to life as the morning light fell on earth. In one apartment, Naruto woke up as he went to the board in different room. The apartment was medium sized with two bedrooms, one which he used as a bedroom while the other mostly remain closed, containing his kunais, information about various mages and guilds and other things sealed in various seals and scrolls.

He plucked one paper from the board as he shook his once broken hand. He read the contents and seconds later it burned to ashes. He murmured the name of guild written on that paper, "Deadly Eagles."

Deadly Eagles was one of the dark guilds under the bigger fish known as 'Phoenix Fire', a stronger dark guild which was currently gaining a lot of names and attention. Nobody knew where it was located, neither had he any luck from its other underling guilds, which he had already destroyed. Phoenix fire, containing large number of mages, but most problematic were the group of eight who called themselves, 'Eight wings of Phoenix'.

First he had to find about Deadly Eagles and it was his last chance to find the Phoenix Fire. And from Phoenix he can learn about one of the main thorn - 'Oracion Seis', one of two partner of Grimoire Heart in Balam Alliance whose main objective was to resurrect Zeref.

He clenched his fist after remembering those names.

For the whole day luck was not on his side. Unable to find anything about them he decided to take a break to get some dinner. He went inside the nearest bar which also provided food.

He waited for his order to arrive as he scanned the inside of the bar. Mainly males were present, to relieve some stress after the day's work. He saw as one woman sitting on the corner winked and smiled at him only for him to ignore.

As soon as his order came, he started eating.

Suddenly doors were thrown open as six people came inside, shouting and beating anyone on their way. "Hey lady bring us some foods and all the jewels you have." The supposed leader barked as he moved towards the barmaid. He outlined her face as he continued with a look of lust, "And help us carry those jewels back to our guild. We all will reward you or else..." He showed her his gun, "or else I will kill you and your family."

Irritated of being his peaceful meal interrupted after having a really bad day, he decided to have a glance at those. The guild marks which was supposed to be well hidden under the shirt was not so well hidden as Naruto's sharp eyes got a glimpse of that.

He smirked thanking his luck as he said peacefully, "Deadly eagles?"

They turned to him and stared at him for some time before sating, "Yeah. So?"

"I want to know where I can find Phoenix Fire."

"Heh. Is that so?" the leader mused.

"You have three seconds" warned Naruto. "Three"

They just laughed at him as he continued his counting, "Two"

"One" Naruto stood up and vanished as the leader heard thumping sound from behind. He turned to look all his partners lying on the ground.

"So, where is it?" Naruto asked calmly.

With a shout the leader pointed the gun at him, "Gun's Magi…"

Before he could complete Naruto twisted his arm as he dropped the gun and screamed in pain, "Stop, my hand will break."

"Where is it?" He asked once more threatingly.

"Ok ok I will tell you." As soon as Naruto learnt everything he wanted, he twisted his hand breaking it. He put his hand behind the leader's head as he slammed it on the counter, busting it open as blood started flowing.

After taking out the jewels from the mages Naruto gave it to the barmaid, "Thanks for the food. Keep the change."

She looked at the man leaving who had saved just saved her and gave her the best tip of her life, ' _Keep the change? He gave me twenty times his bill.'_

As Naruto was certain he was not in anyone's sight he removed his henge as he transformed once again into his own self. In order to hide his identity he had transformed into some random person.

Taking out the scroll where he had locked his mask and weapons, once again he was ready to strike the evil.


	14. Chapter 14 - Her Strawberry Cake

First THANKS to all those who spend their time on this story and giving reviews. If you have any questions please ask and just don't abandon this story for that. I would try my best to clear your doubt.

Secondly, I would like to say that some readers were asking why Naruto is so much weak. Well, he was fighting one of the Wizard Saint and after Kyuubi stopped its chakra, he can't use it. Its true if Jose didn't have that kind of magic (that magic was self made) fight would have long and Jose wouldn't have won that easily. But still Naruto forced him to get serious and angry. As for **Hiraishin** , I have made it like faster than teleportation magic but still it not impossible to use that kind of magic and for that they don't require any markings also.

Some answers to reviews

 **leopk4003 : So, you made Naruto an ex-root anbu, gave him the sharingan, and also practice mage arts and also train for few years but is still weak? You do know that because of flying thunder god Minato was a feared ninja right.**

He trained for few years but also was idle for couple of years when he came to Earthland which put him into backfoot also. As for mage arts, he never was good in them and after getting chakra back he stopped, only continued reading and practicing magic related to seals and runes. Also you can see being a wind mage he can't fly like that Eisenwald dude.

When he Root ANBU, he was just a kid also. And as for Hiraishin, he can't use it as good as Minato yet especially in battle as he can't mark quickly. And also teleportation magic is present there so Hiraishin was not new for Jose.

 **MineEngineer : This is nice, however Naruto seems a little bit weak, having Sharingan and enhanced by Kurama's chakra at least Naruto should be pretty strong. And Kurama could even sharing some knowledge about jutsu or the Sage, so Naruto could re-create something. I doubted those wizard saints are on par with Kage level shinobi or any S-Ranked ninja. I bet even Kakashi capable defeating Jose. Those mages indeed strong, but ninja were trained in the art of killing.**

He was forced to stop Kurama's chakra, if that wouldn't have been the case the fight wouldn't have ended so quickly. As for power of mages, i guess they are pretty strong themselves. And Naruto was fighting here head on, not like any assassinations or secret killing.

 **Uchiha Zeref : so you give Naruto itachi's mangekyou power**

In one eye, for other you have to wait.

* * *

Chapter 14 - Her Strawberry Cake

Naruto landed on one of the tree branches on the edge of a small cliff. He eyed the large building on the foothold of cliff as he touched the hilt of his sword. ' _This building was supposed to be hidden by magic'._ Not that it would have mattered to him, but even without his Sharingan activated he could clearly see it, the guild Phoenix Fire.

He surveyed the surroundings as he narrowed his eyes at the lying bodies here and there, may be alive. As soon as the questions started building up the answer came with a large blast. The blast blew one wall as two men came flying out. Naruto looked at the said men, one was short person with red hair. The face was rather large and inspite of all the bruises on his body and cloths, his flat nose was shining like a star. Naruto could tell he wouldn't be able to get up. Next to him was lying a blond boy, maybe fifteen or sixteen years old.

Few others followed them outside as they stood in front of them in defensive position. With two new men and three females, Naruto counted them to be seven in total, all of them heavily injured and bruised.

Naruto put some chakra into his ears as he tried to hear.

"Ichiya-sensei, Eve are you both alright?" asked a black haired tanned man.

With a hiss of pain they nodded.

It was a difficult position for anybody working in a team, whether to send the remaining who can move with the injured and become the scapegoat himself or die all together. This was one of the reasons Naruto always despised working in a team. Team seven was different, after all there was no danger of occurring such condition, theoretically.

Making his mind he said to his other partner, "Hibiki and Mermaid Heel, take the injured and go. I will stop them and buy you some time."

"Are you mad, I am not running away leaving you behind." Replied now known Hibiki.

"Y-Yes, we are mermaid heel, we are not going to run..."

"This is not about you running for your life. Their lives also depend on that." The black haired man said, "There's no reason for all of us to die today."

They knew what he meant as Hibiki replied once again, "I will come back after leaving them some place safe. Try not to die by then, Ren."

Ren smiled as he motioned them to go.

"Where are you going 'Legal mages'?"

Naruto turned towards the newcomer, coming out from the broken wall. Four of them, also bruised and injured but less than them.

"You come to our guild, Phoenix Fire, attacks us and think of leaving alive?" Laughed the Phoenix mage as he ran to stop the leaving mages but was stopped by Ren, "Arial Phose."

Dodging his attack Phoenix mage jumped backwards. "You still have some magic left in you? "You all were sure strong. Beaten all the useless scums of our guild and after that defeated four out of us Eight Wings of Phoenix."

"Heh. If only we wouldn't have met with that group of Vulcans, the situation would have been different." Ren smirked.

Phoenix mage laughed sadistically, "It doesn't matter now, after killing you, it will be fun to hunt them."

' _Not on my watch'_ Naruto jumped down, free falling towards them.

Panting heavily Ren was thinking just one thing, ' _Somehow have to buy some time.'_

The laughing mage charged towards Ren with his scythe glowing. Before he could swing his scythe, he felt a strong pain as a knee shattered his jaws and was send flying. The remaining mages looked at the attacker, completely hidden in the black dress with armour plate in front and forearm protectors with a sword attached on the back with a black hilt. The most distinctive feature was the mask, the fox mask.

Naruto looked at Ren over his shoulder, "That mark on your jacket. You are from Blue Pegagus. What are you doing here?"

Ren with taking big breaths replied, "I am glad you took one of them out, but can this wait till we are safe?"

Naruto looked back at the three mages in front of him preparing their attacks, "Very well. This shouldn't take long." As he used his shunshin to disappear, it shocked the mages and seconds later screams resonated the forests. The already weak mages were no match against Naruto.

After gaining all the information from the mages he appeared in front of Ren, surprising him enough to make him stumble and fell. "Who are you?"

"It doesn't matter. I asked you a question. What are you doing here?"

"We received this request from council where he had to team up with Mermaid Heel and stop this guild." Ren replied standing up.

' _Mermaid heel huh'_ Naruto was brought back from his thoughts when Ren asked, "Why are you here? And why the mask?"

"Same as you. To destroy this guild and to get some information. As for mask, I doesn't matter."

"You came alone for something like this? Either you are incredibly strong or incredibly stupid."

Naruto decided to leave before he heard someone coming, his instincts kicked in as he gripped the hilt of his sword.

"Hibiki? Where are they?" asked Ren. Seeing him to be a Blue Pegasus's mage, Naruto let the sword go.

"They are alright, who is he?" Hibiki turned towards Naruto. After listening to the story from Ren he again continued, "Thankyou. You saved our lives. If Ren would have been killed, they would have come for us for sure. How can we repay you?"

Without caring to reply Naruto turned to walk but was stopped by Hibiki, "Seriously, tell us something to do. It's not in Trimen nature not to repay others."

Stopping in his tracks and what it seemed as he was thinking, finally he replied, "You can do one thing for me."

* * *

Days passed and slowly the Guild building was completed which was a safe bet to say that this was grander than the previous one. With its own swimming pool and outdoor café, it was much better to spend time there, not that it mattered to Naruto.

Naruto entered the guild as he moved directly towards Makarov after spotting him. Motioning him to come to side, Makarov followed him, knowing very well that he might have some serious things to tell. No matter how cheerful Makarov was in front of everyone, he knew Naruto means business everytime.

Seeing no one was close enough to hear he continued, "Have you heard about Oracion Seis?"

"A dark guild made of some very strong mages. I have heard about them."

"Six to be exact. They are on the move. I don't know there location as of yet. I _asked_ half of the guilds they have under them, but no one of them know. But they are upto something big, related to Zeref resurrection."

Makarov's eye widen as he put two and two together, "Don't tell me you are going after them alone?"

"Since I don't know about their location or power, I am not stupid enough to fight six of them head on. If I would have known about them or their guild location, I would have taken them out one by one."

"So why are you telling me?"

"I just thought I should let you know." Unknown to Makarov he had a motive, he knew Makarov was not going to sit idle, most probably he would contact Council or other guilds. And from there he would get his back-up.

"Anyway I would be leaving."

"Oh stop. Just stay for some time, this new guild is good." Makarov said with a big grin.

"I will come tomorrow for seeing this guild. I would like to have some rest." He turned and started to leave.

Makarov sighed, ' _How should I tell him this without getting this new guild getting damaged?'_

"Naruto, I would like to tell you something." He said sheepishly. "But just listen before doing anything."

Naruto turned and faced him.

"Actually you see, we have two new members. One of them is a water mage, Juvia Locksar."

Naruto narrowed his eyes, ' _Juvia Locksar? Element 4?'_

 _"_ And the other one is, just don't destroy anything. Ok?"

Thinking where that was going, he closed his eyes as his lips turned into a line, "Gajeel Redfox. Isn't it?"

Makarov nodded, he knew the dam was going to break anytime and that time came when Naruto slammed into the table on which he was taking support. With a large sound, the table was destroyed completely way beyond any repair. Whole guild turned to see them and ignored after seeing their master was involved.

"Are you kidding me? You let him join Fairy Tail? I don't know whether I would stop myself from killing him the next time I see him. How could you allow him anywhere near Levy?" The rage in his voices was filled with so much killing intent, Makarov was not used to something like that.

"Easy-easy Naruto. I asked Levy, she had no problem with that."

"What was she supposed to say you, 'Yes I have problem in him joining the guild'? Don't you know how much naïve she is?"

"You think I wouldn't know when one of my children is saying something without any meaning?"

Without giving any reply Naruto started leaving but stopped when Makaorv asked him where he was going.

"I am going to ask Levy myself"

Without saying anything more Naruto disappeared in a yellow flash as Mirajane and few other joined Makarov seeing him walking back, "Master what was that all about?" Makarov just sighed, "Nothing, give me a beer."

As Naruto left, one red haired mage was radiating such intense killing intent that made nearby mages flinch.

"E-Erza are you alright?" one mage asked with fear clearly visible in his voice.

"He will pay for that." She said as she slammed her hand on the table to break that one aslo.

After appearing outside Naruto searched for the location of Levy from the Hiraishin lacrima he had given to her. Locating her close he decided not to startle passers-by by using Hiraishin.

He reached the park and watched from the distance as the Shadow gear's boy duo was beating Gajeel. He knew Gajeel was not fighting back. He moved his eyes to Laxus who also started beating him. He scoffed after listening him saying how he was pissed because they damaged their guild and its reputation.

He again moved his eyes towards his surrogate sister who was clearly afraid and wanted Laxus to stop. And when they asked him to stop, Laxus replied with a lightening.

Shadow gear's eyes widen at the incoming lightening, but they couldn't see a yellow flash among the blinding lightening. Naruto appeared in front of them as he swayed his wind chakra covered hand stopping the lightening, wind acting as a barrier to protect his skin effectively to some extent as the remaining damage was taken care by Kurama.

"You are scaring others." He said simply.

"You again?" Laxus glared at him as he started to leave.

"You rejected to help when the guild needed you and now you come caring about the guild?" Naruto remarked. Levy pulled his shirt and asked him to stop.

Laxus looked at Naruto over his shoulder, "Non guild members should not put their legs in guild's matter."

After Laxus left Naruto looked at the Gajeel who was close to them in attempt of stopping the Laxus's attack.

"Naruto-nii you are back." Levy chirped to joy as she hugged him. Breaking the hug after some time Naruto smiled back at her.

"You are going to stay for some time. Right?" She asked making puppy eyes.

"Of course" He replied ruffling her hair. "I have something to talk to you. Come on, I was on my way to grandma, I hope you don't have any job right now?" She nodded and followed him.

Back with the duo of Jet and Droy, they were little furious least to say as he took her from there. And to make the situation worse he was not a real brother of her and just right now he acted so cool in front of them.

Sighing both, they decided to get back to guild.

Couple of days passed and Naruto was spending most of his time in the guild, mostly because in hope of finding something about Oracion Seis from master and also he just had come after destroying several branches of Oracion Seis. As per his knowledge each member had their own following guilds, well not any more. He had already taken care of more than half of them.

So he decided it was time to see how the guild was doing and also guilds are sometimes a great source of information. So he spent his time their reading some books. Most of the guild members decided not to disturb him as his cold attitude made it clear when few mages tried to befriend him.

On one table were seating two female mages, one blond haired and other brown holding a large mug of alcohol. The blond mage said, "Say Cana, who is that person? He's always seating there alone. Is he a Fairy Tail member?"

"Nah. But he used to be, but left few years ago. He is Levy's brother, well not a real brother."

"Levy's brother huh. Why did he left? Was he weak?"

At that time Erza decided to join the conversation, "Well we only saw him fighting once, when he joined the guild. His magic was maximum around average, but…" She continued remembering his fight, "but he is not a joke in fighting. Without having strong magic like Natsu, he almost defeated and killed him. But eventually master decided to end the match there as draw."

Lucy gulped after knowing someone could win without having strong magic and at the same time it gave her hope, hope of becoming strong mage without having destructive powers like that of Natsu and Gray.

Erza continued, "To be correct, his fighting was something you can't get to see easily. His every movement was so precise and calculated, also he used his surrounding very well."

"Then why did he left?"

"We don't know the reason. We just know he started doing some trading after he lost Susan."

"Susan?"

"She was also a Fairy Tail mage and his sensei."

Cana decided to interject at that, "Hey why is he always so gloomy, I think he also feels loneliness but afraid to approach to new people."

"I don't think so, I think he just wants to be alone." Replied Lucy.

"Why don't we test that? Someone go and try to talk with him. Let's see if he still ignore the beauties of Fairy Tail." Cana completed with a wink.

Waving her hand Lucy said, "No-no, we shouldn't do that. I am feeling bad for him."

"Oh come on, it will be fun."

"There's nothing wrong with some fun I guess" Erza continued with an evil aura, "Besides, he has to pay for what he did."

Both girls were busy in wondering what she meant as Erza went to his table only to sit on his opposite side. Deciding to ignore her he continued reading his book.

"What are you reading?"

Without saying a word he closed the book as he showed her the cover and again got indulge in reading. Getting a tick mark she remained silent for some time and then turned to look at Lucy and Cana who were giving her thumbs-up.

"So Levy said you still practice sometimes."

After a minute he nodded, still keeping his eyes on his book.

"That time I saw you with a sword. Are you still a swordsman? I am also a swordswoman."

For the first time he opened his mouth but it only increased Erza's irritation, "Person who carries sword doesn't mean he or she is a swordsman or swordswoman."

Getting a tick on her forehead she asked, "You are telling about yourself or me?"

"Who knows?"

"That's it" she stood up as she slammed her fist on the table. "First you made me drop my cake and now you insult me?"

He closed his book as he looked at her with a smirk, "So that's what it is. But I still don't know when I 'made' you drop your cake."

"That day when you broke that table. In surprise I dropped it."

"Isn't that your mistake?"

Erza glared at him, "You want to say that again?"

Naruto heard someone closer to them saying, "He wasted her cake. He's a dead man. Call the master."

He only knew one way to stop that before it could get anymore unbearable. Sighing he said, "If I treat you with a cake, will you leave me alone?"

Once again he heard someone saying, "He is trying to bribe her with a cake. He sure wants to die today." After looking at Erza frozen they continued, "Look, she is angry so much that she can't move."

After some time she spoke shyly which was just above a whisper as she looked sideways at the ground, "strawberry cake."

"Very well. Today's not a good day for me, so may be later." Saying he went outside.

After getting her composure and looking at him going she roared, "Stop right there you idiot." But he was long gone and she couldn't find him outside the guild. ' _Where did he vanish?'_

From the guild's roof he looked down at her and sighed, ' _What trouble I have put myself into.'_


	15. Chapter 15 - Battle of Fairies

Chapter 15 - Battle of Fairies

Age : Naruto – 16.5  
Erza around same  
Natsu and others – one year young

Dark guild destroyed – 23 in three months

 **I will like to warn the reader that this chapter is similar to canon with few changes.  
If you want to skip this you can go to end to find the important things that occurred in this chapter which are necessary for future story.**

* * *

"So there was something like 'Tower of Heaven' which we didn't even know about?" Naruto asked as he took a sip of tea especially made by Mirajane for him as it was rare for someone to ask for tea in the guild.

"Well it's taken care of by Natsu and gang." Replied Makarov as he eyed Naruto's tea. ' _That looks good.'_

"Who knows how many things are out there like that still unknown to us."

"You think too much Naruto. Just enjoy your life." Makarov continued, "By the way I was expecting you to know about them, at least be the one who destroys the Tower of Heaven."

"I was busy somewhere else."

"And what that might be?" Makarov asked.

Naruto closed his eyes as he tried to remember.

 ** _FLASHBACK_**

Naruto was caught and tied with magic suppressor handcuffs, standing between few of the dark mages of Grimoire Heart. He was currently in the flying ship which was also their head-quarters. How he got their? He simply placed one of his markings on one of the lower level mages and Hiraishined there. While he was in front of them, which included their guild master, one goat, one cock and few others wearing the same mask, his clones were searching for any information in their archives to which the dark mages were oblivious, obviously due to their cockiness.

After few minutes all the information from his clones flooded him as they dispelled themselves and he knew what was about to come. A large blast occurred in the engine side which shook the entire ship, courtesy to Naruto's clones. With the stealth of a Root ANBU, they never knew what happened.

Smirking behind his mask, Naruto cut his handcuffs with wind chakra and within a second dropped various smoke and paper bombs which filled the entire room with smoke and blasts. Breaking the window he jumped, free falling towards the ground.

 ** _END FLASHBACK_**

He replied as he opened his eyes, "I was trying to learn how to fly."

"You don't know how to fly? But you are a wind mage."

He shook his head.

 ** _FLASHBACK_**

As he was falling he saw the goat mage, Capricorn, if he remembered his name correctly following him. As he reached closer Naruto threw a kunai at him. Capricorn just moved his head sideways to avoid the impact but he never expected Naruto to come near him almost instantly. With no time to do anything he felt extreme pain as he saw a blue ball was swirling against his body, shredding his clothes and flesh at the same time. With a blast he was thrown back and with the next flash Naruto was gone.

 ** _END FLASHBACK_**

Naruto continued, "And then I was chased by a goat and had to run."

Makarov let out a big sigh, "I don't understand at all what the hell you are saying."

After sometime Naruto said, "So Erza was a slave there once. That explains her hollow smile when I first came to the guild."

"It was around what? Fours year back? And you still remember that?"

"These eyes don't forget Makarov-san."

"Makarov-san? No master this time?"

"It was wrong to say you master seeing that neither you taught me anything neither I am a member of guild."

Makarov led out an audible sigh once again as Naruto continued, "Either she has change and left her past behind or she has improved in faking a smile." He said as he looked at the redheaded Titania.

"Everyone has a past here which they don't want to remember. Fairy tail is a family which helps them move on. You know there is someone else who has exactly same look in his eyes like she used to have. The difference is that, he don't even try to hide it."

Knowing whom he was talking about Naruto replied as he left to take a seat in the corner to complete his book, "Maybe he is hiding."

After several minutes of reading the book he supported his chin on his hands as he closed his eyes and tried to remember his last few days, what he had done, ' _Nothing.'_

He remembered taking Erza to cake shop not once but twice for which others had started shouting something on the line of, "Two dates in a day Erza." But he didn't mind or it didn't matter to him.

 ** _FLASHBACK_**

Naruto and Erza were sitting in the shop. Erza was busy in eating her strawberry cake, taking all the pleasure while Naruto was looking at the clouds outside the window. Erza noticed he hadn't touched his cake yet.

"Aren't you going to eat your cake. It's delicious." She said as she patted the blond on his shoulder. With no idea of what holding back means, she put a little too power which made the blond disappear in a puff of white smoke.

Wide-eyed she stared at the place where once the blond was sitting before realisation came to her like a slap as she looked at her remaining cake, once again dropped on the table due to the surprise. Fortunately he had already paid for the cakes. With a tick mark on her forehead she rushed towards the guild.

As soon as she entered the guild radiating large killing intent which paralysed the mages who were close to the gates, Naruto knew what was coming as his clone already send him the information about the small accident.

She directly crossed the guild and glared at the blond, "What was that? Leaving a clone of smoke like Wakaba? I dropped it again" She closed their distance as she looked directly into his eyes, "You are coming again."

"I treated you your cake. There was no point of me staying there. Was it?"

"It's weird to eat there alone and it's even weirder to eat with a fake clone." She replied with red cheeks remembering the customers laughing as his clone was vanished, leaving a deep shade of red on her face.

He wanted to ignore but when he looked around he found everyone had their attention on them. "Tch. Don't drop it this time." He went outside the guild while Erza following him.

"Woah Erza. Two dates in a day with Naruto." She heard the guild mates shouting which made her face red. When she looked at the blond she was surprised to see him as normal as ever.

 ** _FLASHBACK END_**

"Dates hun." He mumbled as he looked at the redhead.

She was seating with some other mages. One he recalled as Natsu who was easy to spot with his pink hair. Other was Gray, again easy to spot due to his ' _Stripping magic'._ And then there was Lucy if he remembered her correctly, the princess of Heartfilia family.

Erza moved her gaze and by mistake matched with Naruto and quickly became flustered as she looked down. Clearly she was still bothered about others calling that 'dates'.

He still sometimes couldn't understand others, why should anybody be concerned about what others have to say. Picking up his books and cup he shunshined, leaving few mages startled.

The sun was about to go down as Naruto pulled up his long gloves which reached up to his elbow. He put his chest and forearm guard in place as he sheathed his sword on his back. Pulling his shoulder length blond hair into a short pony tail while putting the left stranded hair behind his ear. He put on his mask as he looked into his deep black eyes reflection in the mirror. The very same eyes he had seen a year before.

 ** _FLASHBACK_**

A year back, Naruto was moving towards a dark guild at a blinding speed, jumping from tree to tree. After gaining much power and speed, he had decided to test it and who were better than some dark mages. The unlucky ones who were on his radar that day were causing havoc for some days. Suddenly he stopped on one of the branches as he said calmly, "I know you are there. Come out before I make you."

The next moment the person who came forward made his eyes wide as he muttered two words, "Itachi Uchiha"

Preparing himself as he held the hilt of his sword he asked the obvious, "Why are you here? And how did you get here?"

"Uzumaki Naruto, you are one tough guy to find. You can release your sword, as I am just here to talk. Now how I get here? Maybe same way as you, only this time it was not forced."

As the two talked Naruto never released the grip on his sword.

 ** _END FLASHBACK_**

' _So the masked bastard know where am I and he can send anyone. If what Itachi told me was right than he can only send one person at once. Not to forget that high level travel is not possible regularly.'_ He thought as he left.

Magnolia Harvest festival was just around the corner and he was asked by Levy and Makarov to stay and see it at least for once. But he left Magnolia anyways saying he had something important and he will try his best to return by then for his sister. But they both knew he didn't want to as he was not social type, so they didn't push.

His next stop was Shirotsume town where a dark guild by the name of Ghoul Spirit was spreading bad rumour about Fairy Tail so he decided to pay them a visit.

He reached there only to find the guild already destroyed. Seeing no one there except for some human statues, he deduced one thing – the attack was at least a day before. By the look of the position and the way those statues were holding the weapons he knew they were real mages turned into the stone statues.

* * *

Magnolia town was livelier than ever. Being the day of Harvest festival, people were busy in doing their portion of works. And so does the Fairy Tail guild, quite busy for the preparations for Miss Fairy Tail contest.

Far away from all the festivities one blond was moving towards a certain a guild with a great speed. The guild known by the name of Naked Mummy was a dark guild, working under the Oracion Seis.

After moving for few hours he finally came to stop as he hid himself in the shadows outside of the guild. Looking around he tried to find the various points of entry but stopped as he felt an itch on his chest. Closing his eyes he concentrated, ' _Makarov-san. What he wants now.'_ He decided it was not the time for Naked Mummy to disband, but before he left he saw three people coming out of the guild.

Seconds later two of them were on the ground and the third man was pinned on the wall by Naruto who looked into his eyes with his sharingan activated. The dark mage found his consciousness fading as he stared at Naruto blankly.

"Where can I find Oracion Seis? What are they upto?" Naruto asked lightly

"I don't know" the dark mage replied without any expression on his face. Knowing he was telling the truth due to the obedience genjutsu placed on him. Naruto looked at him for few more seconds as he dropped him.

Before he left he threw some kunais inside the guild and seconds later several blasts occurred. The mages came swarming out only to find three of their mages lying unconscious.

Back in Fairy Tail guild hall Makarov saw a ray of hope as Erza was reverted back to her body and Mystogan was about to join the battle of Fairy Tail. ' _I guess I prematurely called for his help.'_ He thought as he remembered calling for Naruto via the Hiraishin lacrima he had given him earlier, seeing his only mages left trapped inside the guild.

 ** _FLASHBACK_**

"Heh, Gray got defeated by Bickslow. Now who will defeat the Raijin Tribe?"

"Ok Laxus, I surrender."

"Not happening, How can the mighty master of Fairy Tial can surrender at a time like this?" Laxus continued as his face got an ugly laugh, "You can give up your position of master to me."

"You fiend. You want a fight, I will give you one." Makarov declared looking dangerously at his grandson.

"How? You are not even allowed to participate and who is left?"

Makarov didn't reply as he turned towards his office. In his office he picked up a box, opening it he took out its content, a small yellow lacrima. He clenched it in his fist as he poured his magic in it. ' _I guess I have no choice.'_

 ** _END FLASHBACK_**

As soon as Erza left to participate in the battle Makarov sensed a presence as Natsu sniffed the air to find the source of new smell. Makarov turned to see Naruto standing behind him wearing his ANBU gear with the Fox mask.

Identifying him both Natsu and Gajeel tensed as they both remembered their last clash. Unconsciously Gajeel touched his chest where he had felt the chidori.

"Master, who is he? I also saw him during Phantom battle." Asked Natsu, not really recognising his smell as Naruto's uniform was made to hide his smell with the cost of continuous loss of minimal amount of chakra from his body, but with his enormous well he had, it was not a big deal for him. Gajeel flinched at the mention of Phantom lord guild but still didn't remove his gaze.

"An ally. That's all you need to know right now." Makarov replied and turned to face Naruto once again. "We have a problem. Find Laxus and his team, especially Evergreen and made her cancel her magic which had made them into stone." He finished as he pointed towards the stone statues. Naruto's eyes scanned the statues and stopped at a figure which he recognized as Levy.

A thought occurred to Makarov as he held his head, "What if you can't get out of this rune also?" His fear was right to some extent, as Naruto was not really a Fairy Tail mage so there was a chance that rune will not allow him to exit much to Makarov dismay.

"Don't worry. I am not the real one." With that he vanished in a puff of smoke. Real Naruto just opened his eyes as the memories of his clone came flooding in. ' _So where are you Evergreen?'_

Standing on top of one of the tallest building he looked around with his sharingan, focusing his eyes he caught a green figure. That was one of his lucky day for sure.

With Erza and Evergreen, Evergreen was quite pissed at start to see someone escaping her stone eyes. Just as she was about to launch her attack a new voice reached into her ears.

"So with that ugly green outfit of yours, I guess you are Evergreen."

Both female mage traced back from where the voice came to find a man standing on roof of opposite of road. Erza recognised him as someone who had saved her and others during Phantom assault, while he was a complete mystery for Evergreen. "Who are you?"

"It doesn't matter. I would like you to turn Fairy Tail mages back to normal."

"And why should I do that?"

"Don't tell me later I didn't warn you."

"Is that a threat?" Evergreen mused as she pulled her spectacles below.

"Don't look into her eyes." Erza shouted from below but it was too late for Naruto. Back in the Root days he was generally on the different side of the statement, it was for first time someone had told him to not look into others eyes. He felt his tip from legs and hand turning heavy as his body reacted on instincts pushing chakra suddenly towards his already activated sharingan only to convert it into Mangekyou.

Evergreen smirk vanished as she found her surrounding getting red and instead of her going down, the whole ground lifted to reach to her feet. She found herself unable to move and Naruto appeared in front of him.

"What happened? You were supposed to be turned into stone." She demanded

"I am turning into stone, even now also I can feel my body turning slowly, and that is my real body."

Looking her confused look he continued, "This is my world. When you looked into my eyes and tried to reach my magic and mind to alter it, you made it easy for me do the same. Here I control time, space and mass." He said as stabbed a sword into her thigh. She screamed in pain as her wound healed instantly. "So as my body is turning into stone in real life, we are here for next three days." He stabbed her again as he continued, "Congratulations. Only 71 hours 59 minutes and 59 seconds are left."

She gasped after hearing that, "Only one second passed? If this is illusion then why does it hurt like real?"

"Oh this is just the start. You pain is only going to increase from this point." He finished as several other bodies of Evergreen emerged, each surrounded by two or three Naruto. As they stabbed her together, her eyes bulged out as water came out of her mouth.

"You still don't want to turn them back? This could end here or there is chance you will never wake again unless someone finds a very good doctor for you." Finally to prove his point again he once again stabbed his sword in her gut. She found her consciousness fading but instant later she was back. "Whatever you chose, you magic will be cancelled if you lose your consciousness, right?"

"O-Ok. I will do it." She said between her sobs of pain.

As soon as Naruto felt his body going normal in real world, he cancelled his Tsukyomi.

A second earlier Erza shouted, "Don't look into her eyes." She saw their eyes meeting and a second later Evergreen fell from the building screaming an inhuman scream. Naruto dashed forward to catch her before she could make contact with the hard ground and placed her down.

"What happened?" was all Erza asked as she approached the two.

Without caring to give a reply he shunshined from there to appear in a nearby alley. He clenched his head in pain as he stood taking support of the wall. ' _I am feeling backlash of using Mangekyou instantly.'_ He found his vision getting blurry for a second and once again returned to normal. ' _Porlyusica-san's treatment's effect is wearing off. I should go and see her.'_

Back in the guild Makarov and others smiled as the hostages returned to their normal selves. Makarov read on the runes as some new texts appeared, "XXX vs. Evergreen: Winner XXX"

' _So Freed doesn't know about him, that's why his name is not appearing.'_ He realised.

"XXX?" Happy said to himself, "Must be that masked guy."

On different part of the city, in the cathedral Laxus got agitated as he smashed the pillar. ' _That old man have someone else left. Even his name is not appearing. How could you get defeated by some random person, Ever?'_

After collecting his bearings Naruto went towards the guild. He reached in time to witness the madness of Laxus as he heard his message loud and clear. Makarov dropped down clenching his chest. Seeing the danger on Makarov's life he send one clone to Porlyusica to inform her.

' _Not only the guild but he intends to play with the lives of thousands of innocents.'_ His features became dark as he vanished thinking, ' _Does someone like him should be allowed to live?'_

* * *

 **If you haven't read this chapter then you can find the gist here:**

 **Basically it was Naruto who had to use Tsukyomi to beat Evergreen  
After use of sudden mangekyou, he found his sight became blurry and then normal, then he mentioned , "** _Porlyusica-san's treatment's effect is wearing off. I should go and see her."  
_ **Naruto remembered his meeting with Itachi a year ago in Earthland**

 **So, next chapter "Naruto vs Laxus"**

 **Naruto's second Mangekyou ability will be revealed in next one or two chapter**

* * *

 **Some short time pass spin off of this story:**

"Dear Fairy Tail, today I would like you to meet your saviour." Shouted Makarov in joy holding his beer mug.

All the mages started cheering to welcome their unknown hero. As he came into view, everyone became silent.

Within seconds music was heard as he took his steps, only multiplying the _cool_ effect of swirling wind and leaves around him to a large proportions.

Naruto smirked behind his mask, ' _I am glad I learned this_ _ **Entry music**_ _genjutsu in Roots. It's good for dramatic entry.'_ As the music started getting louder he himself flinched. Slowly by slowly he started making the words from the song which was also started, ' _This was not a part of my genjutsu.'_

As the beautiful music turned into horrible song, he heard the word, "Colourful colourful, shooby doo bop"

Suddenly his eyes shot open as he looked around to find himself sleeping in the guild. He looked at the stage to find the culprit, Gajeel singing with such a pride. As Naruto's eyes turned red he charged towards him with Rasengan in both of his hand, " **You dare to wake me up?"**


End file.
